La Neuvième Lame
by Anatos
Summary: Perdu dans ses pensées et voyageant sans autre but que son évolution un Adjuchas trouve sur sa route une immense construction au milieu du Hueco Mundo. En changeant sa route ce jour-là il ne doutait pas, qu'une fois avoir prouvé sa valeur, il changerait radicalement le cours de guerre à venir.
1. Intro

**Hello all !**

 **Ayant récemment eu un problème avec mes autres Fanfic j'ai décidé de faire une pause dans celle-ci et de me prendre un peu de bon temps.**

 **Du coup j'ai ressorti mon vieux disque dur pour mater deux-trois vieux mangas et dans le tas je suis tombé sur Bleach en version animé.**

 **J'aime toujours autant mais il y a pas mal de défauts dans l'arc avec les Arrancars (que je ne reproche pas à M. Tite Kubo qui a continué à travailler son manga malgré qu'il était gravement malade alors forcément ça peut pas être parfait:) ) surtout en ce qui concerne les écarts de puissance entre eux et les Shinigamis.**

 **Enfin bref pour ne pas faire un roman de chose qui seront développées dans l'histoire qui suit je m'arrête là et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Intro

Un néant qui tente désespérément de paraître exister... C'est la meilleure façon de décrire le désert qui m'entoure. Le paysage est uniformément déprimant. Des dunes de sables à perte de vue, desquelles émergent les pointes mortes des grands arbres fossilisés de la Forêt des Menos. Un étrange croissant de lune luisant d'un éclat ténu. Voilà tout ce dont je me souviens depuis que j'ai émergé en ces lieux.

Cela n'a pas bougé depuis aussi longtemps que nous parcourons cette pâle copie d'un monde, cela restera ainsi et ce probablement jusqu'à la fin des temps. Les traces de mon passage dans le sable seront vites effacées par le mouvement, imperceptible et pourtant bien réel de la matière qui constitue le sol, comme le serait le passage d'un oiseau entres les feuilles d'un arbre qui bougent sous l'action du vent.

J'arrive au sommet d'une dune dont je suis la crête et le panorama change subitement. Tournant la tête intrigué je vois un bâtiment... Il est immense... Si grand que cela perturbe ma notion des distances... Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'il soit là...

Ce genre de chose ne sert à rien à un Hollow. Pour notre espèce, s'installer à un endroit signifie s'enterrer pour attendre la mort, tel un lâche recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant pour sa vie. Et il n'y a qu'une seule exception à cette règle.

Poussé par la curiosité je change de direction. Cette construction méritera peut-être le détour...

* * *

 **Fin de l'intro.**

 **Le chapitre 1 juste derrière.**


	2. Remplacement

**Chapitre online !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Chap 1 : Remplacement

En temps du monde réel je dirais qu'il m'a fallu plus de deux jours pour atteindre ma destination ce qui témoigne de la taille de cette bâtisse. Je suis resté à contempler les très hauts murs qui supportent le dôme avant de me diriger vers une des quatre grandes tours pour essayer de trouver une entrée conventionnelle. J'aurais pu tenter de passer par la force mais je ne sais rien de ce qui se trouve derrière.

En trouvant une ouverture tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, un simple rectangle découpé dans la paroi, je pénètre dans un couloir sombre. L'obscurité n'ayant pas vraiment de sens pour nous je continue à avancer dans un dédale qui semble sans fin. Je suis constamment sur mes gardes mais je ne sens pas le moindre reiatsu autour de moi. Si tout n'était pas neuf, l'endroit paraîtrait abandonné.

Je finis par arriver devant des escaliers dont les marches ne sont pas adaptées à ma stature. Je commence donc à monter en laissant des empreintes dans le colimaçon. Mon ascension se poursuit pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes et lorsque je me demande quand je vais arriver au sommet quelque chose m'arrête durant un bon moment. Une chose impossible ici... La lumière du jour...

Me préparant à tout je termine de gravir les derniers mètres me séparant de la sortie et une fois ''dehors'' je reste figé de surprise. Un ciel bleu s'étend au-dessus de moi aussi loin que mon regard me le permet... Comment peut-il faire jour en plein milieu du... Non... C'est probablement le plafond qui a été aménagé pour produire cet effet. La bonne question est de savoir pourquoi et qui.

Je me trouve sur une passerelle qui sort d'une tour et mène à une autre dont toute la surface est couverte de piliers verts collés les uns aux autres. La seule zone découverte se trouve au niveau de ce pont qui donne accès à l'intérieur. Je regarde encore aux alentours pour essayer de voir un autre Hollow mais toujours rien.

La porte d'en face s'ouvre lentement et une pression spirituelle étrange, emplie d'intentions meurtrières, jaillit de derrière. Qui que soit l'auteur de cette ''invitation'' il me provoque. Je me remets en route, nullement impressionné, pour aller voir qui se cache dans ce trou à rat. Une fois que j'ai passé le seuil la sortie se ferme d'elle-même et me laisse dans une pièce qui ressemble à l'extérieur.

L'aura du propriétaire est vraiment atypique. Elle ressembla à n'importe laquelle des habitants de ce monde mais combinée avec autre chose que je ne parviens pas à comprendre. Cette deuxième partie me rappelle un vieux souvenir mais je dois me tromper. Je ne m'attends pas à trouver un des leurs ici. Un bruit de pas au-dessus de moi me fait lever la tête et, enfin, je peux voir mon hôte.

Autant que je peux en juger par son apparence il a la taille et la morphologie d'un être humain de grande stature. Il est intégralement vêtu de blanc à l'exception du tissu qui recouvre ses pieds et un très grand masque filiforme. Nous restons à nous regarder fixement pendant plusieurs secondes quand finalement il s'adresse à moi d'une voix qui résonne étrangement.

« Qui es-tu, Hollow ? » Demande de manière autoritaire une voix féminine. « Et que fais-tu ici ? » Questionne avec le même ton un voix masculine cette fois. Étonné de ce changement je tourne la tête légèrement sur le côté pour marquer ma surprise. « Réponds-moi ! » Ajoute-t-il avec un énervement bien présent au bout d'un certain sans que je parle.

« Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? » Je réplique nonchalamment. « Tu ressembles à un humain mais tu n'en pas un... »

« Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Très bien. » Déclare la femme Il plonge sa main droite dans sa veste. « Par l'autorité que m'a conféré Aizen-sama je vais t'exécuter pour avoir pénétré les limites de Las Noches. » Termine l'homme.

Son discours ne parvient qu'à moitié à mes oreilles quand je le vois dégainer un long sabre du fourreau attaché à sa ceinture. Un léger frisson parcoure mon corps en le voyant et cela ne peut être dû qu'à une seule arme : un Zanpakutô. Je pousse un hurlement de défi quand il me saute dessus, la lame visant ma tête.

J'esquive d'un pas sur le côté et il ne trouve que le sol. J'attrape ses poignets dans ma main dominante et je le projette dans un mur. S'écrasant sur la paroi je le poursuis quand, au moment où je vais le frapper, il disparaît sous mes yeux pour réapparaître dans mon dos avec un bruit que je ne pourrais pas décrire. Il entaille mon dos d'un large geste de son sabre. Je pousse un cri de douleur avant de me retourner plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Il monte son sabre en opposition à mon poing mais il ne va pas me faire reculer pour si peu. Je frappe si fort que cela casse sa garde et que mon coup, très peu amorti, le touche en pleine poitrine. Il est expulsé en direction d'un autre obstacle dans lequel il s'enfonce profondément. Mes plaies commencent à se refermer alors que je m'adresse à lui.

« Tu penses pouvoir t'introduire au Hueco Mundo et t'installer sans conséquences Shinigami ? » Je le nargue d'un ton froid. « Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire. »

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi, minable petit Adjuchas ! » Rétorque-t-il d'une voix déformée par la fureur.

Il émerge du cratère dans lequel je l'ai enfoncé en faisant exploser le mur. Son sabre s'est transformé en une lance à trois lames d'où s'écoule de l'eau. Son masque est brisé et je peux voir sa tête. Je retiens un geste de dégoût. Ce sont deux balles, avec le chiffre 9 comme marqué au fer rouge dessus, qui flottent dans un bocal fermé rempli d'un liquide rose-violet. Ce n'est pas un faucheur d'âme, j'en suis sûr maintenant. Je me demande ce qu'il peut être quand il répond à ma question tout seul.

« Je suis un Arrancar ! » Un visage humain se forme par-dessus le verre tandis qu'il positionne son arme dans ma direction. « Et je vais t'apprendre la différence entre nous ! »

Un Arrancar... Tiens donc. J'en ai déjà rencontré un où deux dans ma vie. Ils sont extrêmement rares, encore plus que les Vasto Lorde et dénués d'intérêt. D'après ce que je me souviens ils arrachent volontairement leurs masques pour obtenir de nouveaux pouvoirs mais dans la majorité des cas cela ne fait que les affaiblir. Peu obtiennent une puissance qui vaut le sacrifice nécessaire.

Il se jette sur moi avec un mouvement circulaire de son arme suivit par un torrent d'eau chargée en particules spirituelles. Je saisis son arme dans ma main, il en résulte une profonde plaie tandis que je plie sous la violence du coup mais je l'ai bien arrêté à sa grande surprise. Avant qu'il ne se reprenne je rassemble mon énergie dans ma main libre et je lui décoche un coup violent.

Se protégeant de l'impact en rabattant le manche de son trident ses yeux exprime la peur quand celui-ci se brise sous mon coup et le frappe directement. J'ai le plaisir d'entendre ses os se briser sous l'impact et il est projeté à travers plusieurs épaisseurs de murs pour atterrir dehors en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Je le suis rapidement.

En arrivant près de l'endroit où il vient de s'écraser je le retrouve allongé sur le sol. Sa cage thoracique est à nue dévoilant un croisement morphologique entre le Hollow de bas étage et l'humain, qui est plus laid que les deux réunis. Le bocal sur ses épaules est fissuré et le contenu goutte lentement mais sûrement. Contre toute attente il se relève tenant toujours les restes de son arme d'une main tremblante à cause de la douleur et de la rage. On dirait qu'il ne supporte pas la fausse lumière du jour.

« Comment oses-tu porter la main sur moi... ? » dit-il à mi-voix, une haine palpable dans chaque mot. Il lève le bras et hurle à plein poumon. « Dévore, Glutoneria ! »

Son reiatsu augmente violemment et je bondis en arrière pour me mettre en sécurité au cas où. Le bas de son corps se dissout en une masse informe de couleur mauve qui grossit à vue d'œil de la même manière que sa puissance spirituelle. Une fois que sa taille n'augmente plus cela ressemble à de la boue avec deux visages collés dos à dos et des tentacules. Je recule encore une fois mais d'écœurement ce coup-ci.

« Voici mon pouvoir ! » Clame-t-il avec arrogance. « Je peux obtenir la puissance et les capacités d'un Hollow en le dévorant une fois qu'il est mort ! » Ce qui explique son énergie inhabituelle. Il continue son monologue sans que je puisse l'arrêter. « Jusqu'à présent j'en ai assimilé plus de 33 650 ! Tu es seul devant une armée de plusieurs dizaines milliers de soldats alors que tu es tout seul ! Maintenant je vais...

Il stoppe son flot de parole apparemment sans fin en voyant ma réaction : je rigole. Je me moque de lui, ouvertement et sans me retenir. Il reste totalement coi de son côté. Il pensait me figer de terreur en libérant son pouvoir mais c'est tout l'inverse. Il me faut quelques secondes pour pouvoir me contrôler de nouveau. J'affiche alors un sourire carnassier qui lui arrache une expression d'insécurité flagrante.

« Tout cette comédie pour une puissance qui atteint à peine celle d'un Adjuchas de haut niveau et te donne l'apparence d'une pile d'excrément ! » Je raille en libérant à mon tour mon pouvoir. « Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose... »

Je pousse un hurlement assourdissant qui repousse le sable autour de moi alors que ma démonstration fait perler une goutte de sueur sur le front de sa partie humaine. Il sait désormais que je lui suis supérieur et la peur primaire pour sa vie semble lui revenir en pleine face avec une telle force qu'il ne peut plus réfléchir correctement.

Il pousse un cri de rage et de terreur tandis commence à accumuler de l'énergie spirituelle au niveau du bouillonnement près de sa taille alors qu'un sifflement se fait entendre. Je tends le bras, le point fermé et je fais de même. Nous nous tirons dessus de manière synchrone et nos deux attaques se percutent à mi-chemin entre nous.

Mon propre Cero prend aussitôt le dessus et repousse le sien jusqu'à toucher sa cible qui est trop sous le choc pour esquiver. Il disparaît de mon champ de vision pendant que le reste de mon tir écorche la surface du sol pour aller heurter le mur qui sépare cet endroit du reste du Hueco Mundo et perce un trou de bonne taille.

Un fois la fumée dissipée je remarque qu'il est toujours en vie malgré que plus de la moitié de son corps ait été emporté et que le reste est couvert de brûlures sur presque toute la surface. Je saute sur la partie humaine et j'observe son ''visage'' une dernière fois. Le bocal est brisé et son contenu se répand sur le sable. Je rassemble mon reiatsu dans mon poing et je l'abats sur les deux boules qui poussent un cri de frustration avant d'être détruite ce qui entraîne l'évaporation instantané de la dernière fraction de son corps. De toute manière je n'aurais pas voulu le dévorer. Il me répugnait trop.

Je tourne le dos à cette construction en prenant la direction de la sortie que je viens d'aménager en ramenant mon énergie à son niveau ordinaire, il n'y a plus rien qui soit digne d'intérêt. Je n'ai pas parcouru un quart de la distance que je sens une autre pression spirituelle derrière moi... Une bien plus vaste que celle de l'adversaire que je viens d'abattre. Je fais volte-face pour voir à qui peut appartenir une force pareille.

C'est un autre Arrancar plus petit en taille et il avance vers moi d'un pas calme. Sa peau est blanche comme la lune, ses yeux sont d'un vert profond. Il y aussi ce qui ressemble à des marques de larmes couleur émeraude qui descendent verticalement en dessous de ceux-ci. Son regard est inexpressif. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir de jais alors que le reste d'un masque avec une corne est visible sur la partie supérieure gauche de son crâne.

« Ne bouge pas, Adjuchas. » M'ordonne-t-il d'une voix sans émotions. « Aizen-sama souhaite te rencontrer. »

Un frisson glacé me parcoure l'échine... Il est beaucoup plus puissant que moi et je n'ai aucune chance de l'emporter. De plus si jamais la personne à qui il vient d'ajouter le suffixe ''sama'' est encore plus forte que lui alors mes chances de m'enfuir seront nulles s'il arrive. J'amorce un geste pour détaler quand ce bruit étrange retentit et il se retrouve devant moi sans avoir changé de posture. Je ne l'ai même pas vu bouger...

Je libère ma force et prépare un coup chargé. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il sait que je ne pourrais pas le toucher mais ce n'est pas le but. Si j'atteins le sol je pourrais soulever un nuage de poussière et en camouflant correctement mon aura il n'est pas impossible que ma fuite réussisse. J'abats mon poing et il lève le bras. L'onde qui en résulte balaie le sable et crée bien l'effet espéré à un détail près.

Il vient de parer mon coup sans aucun effort... Ce qui veut dire que l'écart entre nous est bien plus important que ce je pensais au départ. Peu importe ce que je ferais il n'y a aucune chance qu'un seul de mes plans fonctionnent. Il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre comme il vient de me l'ordonner... Je détends ma musculature et abaisse mon niveau d'énergie. Je verrais si jamais j'ai besoin de me défendre. Je ne partirais pas sans causer un minimum de dégâts.

Un applaudissement ralenti mais sonore parvient à mes oreilles et je tourne la tête. Cette fois c'est bel et bien un Shinigami qui approche. Son uniforme est blanc, son sabre est à la ceinture tandis que son regard froid et calculateur me fait penser à un prédateur qui joue avec sa proie. A ses yeux je ne suis qu'un insecte qui peut se faire écraser sur un coup de tête.

L'Arrancar s'agenouille respectueusement mais je reste debout sans bouger. Il est hors de question que je pose le genou à terre devant qui que se soit. Je sens que son reiatsu est bien supérieur au mien cependant ce n'est pas une raison suffisante. Il libère soudain sa pression spirituelle sur moi et j'ai l'impression que mon corps est devenu des dizaines de fois de plus lourd. Je tombe aussitôt à quatre pattes sans pouvoir me soutenir autrement.

« Saluer son hôte est la plus élémentaire des politesses, ne penses-tu pas Adjuchas-kun ? » Me demande-t-il d'un petit ton narquois et détaché.

Je ne peux rien répliquer tant la pression qui s'exerce sur moi est forte et m'empêche même de respirer normalement. Soudain la contrainte s'évanouit et je peux enfin bouger comme je l'entends. Je serre le poing de rage prêt à frapper quand je me rappelle que cela équivaudrait à un suicide. Je me replace correctement en imitant celui à ma droite.

J'avale ma salive de peur et de frustration. Je réfléchis un peu avant de trouver la meilleure réponse. Je me dégoûte moi-même pour ce que je vais faire mais je remballe ma fierté. Parfois il vaut repartir debout que les pieds devant et c'est exactement le cas ici. Je prends une voix claire et soumise que jamais je n'aurais cru employer un jour.

« Vous avez raison... » Je me mords la langue pour contenir mon envie de faire une chose stupide. « Aizen...-sama... »

Il se rapproche pour m'examiner de plus près. Il est à la bonne distance pour une attaque directe... mais cela ne serait valable que si nous avions une puissance similaire... Il se tourne ensuite vers les quelques restes du cadavre de mon adversaire et sourie largement avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Il me demande alors avec une voix à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la satisfaction.

« Quel est ton nom adjuchas-kun ? »

Je réponds à sa question et il retourne à la contemplation des restes de ce qui devait être un autre de ses subordonnés. Je devine à sa façon d'observer les traces de notre affrontement que ce n'était qu'un pion juste bon à sacrifier si besoin ce qui en dit long sur lui. Alors que le dernier fragment de l'Arrancar se disperse comme de la poussière au vent le Shinigami relance la conversation.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de Aaroniero. ? » Questionne-t-il sans retirer son sourire de son visage.

« Il était faible Aizen-sama... » Je commence, en pensant que je ferais mieux de ne pas lui mentir, énervé de l'entendre me parler d'une manière aussi familière dès la troisième réplique. « Ainsi que pitoyable... Et ce malgré sa capacité à absorber les pouvoirs d'autres Hollows. » Je termine avec une pointe d'assurance en plus.

« Je vois... » Son expression malsaine empire encore. « Que penserais-tu de le remplacer ? » Je lève la tête, assez surpris de sa proposition. « De me servir à sa place ? »

« J'accepte... » Je déclare au bout de deux secondes. De toute manière c'était une question rhétorique. Ma seule chance de survie passe par mon asservissement. « Aizen-sama... »

Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage et il s'adresse à son subordonné qui s'appelle Ulquiorra. Il lui ordonne de partir devant pour commencer les préparatifs d'une cérémonie et pour prévenir quelqu'un qui se nomme ''Espada'' je crois. Il se déplace encore une fois trop vite pour que je puisse suivre avec mes yeux et laisse un tout petit nuage de poussière à son ancienne position.

Le faucheur commence à avancer et je me lève pour le suivre d'un pas ralenti à cause de la différence de taille entre nous deux. Il me tourne le dos et est donc par conséquence dans une position de faiblesse mais malheureusement j'ai la désagréable impression que si jamais je tente quoique ce soit je serais mort avant même de m'en rendre compte. Je reste donc inactif.

Il fait soudain un de ces déplacements rapide que les Shinigamis utilisent et réapparaît plus de cinq cents mètres plus loin. Je ne l'ai pas vu bouger mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Je plie les jambes, bandant tous mes muscles pour bondir. Je comble l'espace qui nous sépare en un seul saut et en atterrissant je constate qu'il n'est plus là mais à la même distance qu'au départ plus en avant.

Nous répétons cette manœuvre pendant plus d'une heure. Je pense qu'il teste mon endurance mais à quelle fin je ne saurais le dire. Au bout d'un certain temps nous arrivons au pied d'une très grande tour dont le diamètre est impressionnant. Je suis passablement fatigué et essoufflé alors que lui ne transpire pas le moins du monde. Je déteste déjà ce regard méprisant mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Je m'agenouille une fois de plus et satisfait de son effet, où autre chose que je ne parviens pas à deviner, il me fait savoir tacitement que je dois toujours le suivre.

Mon nouveau ''maître'' s'éclipse encore plus rapidement qu'avant et la porte s'ouvre. Un Arrancar, à la force spirituelle insignifiante, habillé comme un vulgaire serviteur s'approche de moi l'air d'être incommodé par ma simple présence. Il pose genoux à terre devant moi avant de prendre la parole d'un ton craintif comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus sans prévenir.

« Aizen-sama a ordonné que nous vous conduisions à la chambre du Hôgyoku. » Dit-il d'une voix faible. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Il y a plusieurs secondes de silence quand je comprends qu'il attend que j'accepte. Il ouvre donc la marche et nous passons un certain temps à monter des marches quand finalement je perçois un grand nombre de vastes puissances spirituelles. Ils sont dix en plus de celui qui vient de me forcer à le servir et son messager aux yeux verts.

Une fois en face d'une porte en tout point semblable à toutes celles d'avant mon guide me quitte en me disant qu'il faut que j'entre. Je pousse les battants et je me retrouve dans une pièce dont le sol est surélevé à certains endroit et à des hauteurs différentes. Au centre, derrière un piédestal où sur laquelle se trouve une espèce de perle de couleur sombre, se tient Aizen et deux autres Faucheurs d'âmes. L'un à la peau noire et porte un bandeau en métal sur ses yeux. L'autre est habillé de la manière la plus sobre mais son sourire est si malsain qu'il me met mal à l'aise.

Cependant ce n'est pas la seule source d'inconfort dans ce lieu. Il y neuf Arrancars de très grande puissance tout autour de moi, positionné à des endroits plus où moins divers dans la zone. Tous m'observent de différentes façons. Il y a les intrigués, les amusés, les ennuyés, les carnassiers et bien d'autres encore. Sachant qu'un seul faux pas me coûtera la vie je me contente d'avancer sans quitter des yeux ma destination.

* * *

Les membres de l'Espada détaillent le nouveau venu. Son physique est assez simple. Son corps est celui d'un très grand homme plutôt musclé recouvert de plaques osseuses articulées d'une couleur blanche uniforme. Sa nuque est complètement recouverte d'une série de ce même genre de protection mais en plus épais et cela se prolonge jusqu'au bassin en suivant la colonne vertébrale sans discontinuer alors que ses coudes et ses genoux se prolongent par des petites pointes ondulées qui font penser à des lames en formes de serpents.

De ses épaules partent d'étranges marques qui forment des motifs complexes sur tout son torse. Le trou qui se trouve sur tout hollow se situe pour lui sur l'extrémité inférieur du sternum. Ses mains comportent cinq doigts qui semblent être fait dans une étrange matière semi-métallique. Son masque comporte une expression neutre dont la bouche paraît couper celui-ci en deux. Les yeux sont allongés et vont presque atteindre les bords extérieurs dans un angle arrondi. Pour finir deux séries de bandes colorées en bleu azur et jaune doré partent d'au-dessus des orbites pour aller accompagner deux protubérances pointues qui partent en arrière.

* * *

Une fois à moins d'un mètre de l'autel je m'agenouille en silence sous le regard approbateur du dirigeant de cet endroit. Il fait un geste en direction de l'aveugle qui avance vers moi avec un étrange tissu dans les bras. D'un geste il m'en recouvre et ce voile m'enserre, figeant ma position. Je ne vois plus rien quand finalement je sens une énergie qui me révulse à moitié s'infiltrer dans mon corps.

Vient ensuite l'impression que chaque fibre de mon être est brûlée vive alors que ma puissance augmente brutalement menaçant de faire exploser ma fragile enveloppe. La seconde qui suit on dirait qu'une main compresse violemment ma silhouette sans aucune retenue. Et enfin une étrange sensation que quelque chose d'essentiel à mon existence m'est arraché de force pour se lier de nouveau à moi dans une symbiose nouvelle pour moi.

Tout s'arrête soudain et j'entends le voile qui me maintenait se déchirer. Vient un vertige qui me fait m'écrouler tandis que le bruit de pièces en métal qui tombe au sol résonne dans mes oreilles. Après une faiblesse passagère je commence à reprendre des forces et je me redresse lentement. Je m'arrête dans mon geste en voyant mes mains qui sont devenues bien plus fine...

En fait en regardant rapidement mon corps je constate que j'ai maintenant l'apparence globale d'un humain a l'exception de mes ongles qui semblent être fait d'un métal argenté. En touchant mon visage je remarque que mon masque a disparu, il n'en reste qu'une partie qui recouvre une petite surface à droite en haut de mon front là où se trouvait autrefois l'une de mes cornes. Je suis nu mais cela n'a plus vraiment de sens pour moi alors je termine de me redresser pour tomber face à face avec Aizen.

Il pose sa main sur mon bras droit au plus près de mon épaule et je sens un brûlure violente qui manque de m'arracher un cri. Cette douleur ne dure qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Sur ma peau se trouve désormais un chiffre comme écrit à l'encre. Le chiffre 9. Il sourit, l'air satisfait, et se tourne vers l'auditoire qui attend l'annonce.

« Accueillez votre nouveau camarade, le Noveno Espada, Elior Gladius. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 1 !**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé.**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	3. Choix

**Hello All !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2 de mon histoire de l'autre côté du rideau :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chap 2 : Choix

Le rideau de fumée termine de se dissiper et j'observe le résultat de mon dernier coup en rangeant ce qui me sert de Zanpakutô à ma ceinture. Je suis satisfait de voir qu'aucun des piliers n'est tombé et qu'un trou parfaitement circulaire trace un tunnel en ligne droite dans l'ensemble sans la moindre fissure autour de l'impact. J'esquisse un sourire satisfait.

Voilà plus de quatre mois, merci au faux plafond qui donne maintenant l'impression que le temps n'est plus bloqué, que j'ai rejoint les rangs de l'élite des Arrancars. Quatre mois que je crois m'être jeté dans un panier de crabe. Sans la présence d'Aizen et de la capacité de son sabre nous nous serions déjà entre-tués pour prendre possession du trône et je dois dire qu'il y a des monstres ici que je préférerais ne pas affronter.

A côté de ça j'ai reçu autorité sur tous les autres résidents de cet endroit singulier. Je suis toujours assez... incommodé, faute de mot plus approprié, de voir la majorité des gens s'agenouiller devant moi, ainsi que de devoir me retenir les dévorer par habitude. Autre point important duquel je ne fais pas trop quoi penser : ma transformation à réduite à zéro toute chance pour moi d'évoluer en Vasto Lorde quoiqu'en contrepartie je n'ai plus aucun risque de régresser en un crétin de Gillian.

Je pénètre dans les quartiers qui ont été construit pour moi selon mes désirs par un groupe de Hollows transformés par le joyau du maître de Las Noches. Je me suis donc installé dans la zone autrefois sous la surveillance de Aaroniero en modifiant son espèce de tanière. La zone est maintenant plus vaste et plus ouverte. J'ai cependant gardé un confort spartiate et demandé que les murs soient spécialement renforcés étant donné mon style de combat.

Je m'allonge sur une couche brute en pierre polie et je repense à tous les événements de ces derniers temps. La première étape fut d'être présenté à mes homologues de l'Espada qui sont aussi haut en couleur que mortels. Le n°10, Yammy Riyalgo est le plus grand de nous tous et à la stature d'un colosse. La subtilité est un concept étranger à ses yeux... Il préfère frapper d'abord et poser des questions aux cadavres.

Le n°8, Szayel Aporro Grantz, est responsable des recherches technologiques spirituelles et son labo est à l'image du propriétaire : un fou dont il vaut mieux accepter la mort plutôt que des soins de sa part. Le n°7, Zonmari Leroux est dans son propre monde en permanence et j'avoue que j'ai renoncé à le comprendre surtout ce qui concerne ses notions de ce que doit être une relation.

Le n°6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, est un bagarreur dans l'âme et ne manque pas une occasion de vouloir montrer sa supériorité s'il le peut. Il est le plus insubordonné de nous tous et déteste recevoir des ordres. Le n°5, Nnoitra Jirga, est un fou de guerre qui préférerait un bain de sang au moindre repas. Il y a des fois où son comportement me fait penser à celui d'un suicidaire obsessionnel.

Le n°4, Ulquiorra Schieffer, est le plus calme et le moins causant de l'assemblé. En fait on pourrait croire une statue aussi bien dans son comportement que son allure. Il ne s'affranchit jamais de son expression renfrognée et ne parle que pour répondre à des questions ou quand il y a _vraiment_ nécessité. La n°3, Tia Harribel, seule femme de l'Espada, est quelqu'un que je qualifierais de concernée. Contrairement à tous les autres membres elle considère ses subordonnées directes avec empathie ce qui fait d'elle l'une des plus étrange du groupe.

Le n°2, Barragan Luisenbarn, est l'incarnation de l'arrogance. Ancien roi auto-proclamé du Hueco Mundo il m'a déjà envoyé un groupe d'Adjuchas me pourchasser il y a longtemps, pour me capturer et me forcer à le servir. Le meilleur repas que je n'ai jamais fait. Il ronge son frein en permanence d'avoir été relégué au rang de sous-fifre. Le n°1, Coyote Stark, est la personne la plus indolente qui m'ait jamais été donnée de voir. La seule occupation qu'il apprécie est celle de faire la sieste à tous moments et dans n'importe quel lieu. Pour la gamine qui passe son temps à lui pourrir la vie... Je dirais que leur relation est proche de celle d'une sœur et d'un frère.

Puis pendant plus de deux mois j'ai été formé, alternativement, par les deux officiers superviseurs de Aizen : Kaname Tôsen et Ichimaru Gin. J'ai donc appris à utiliser tous le panel de compétences apportées par mon nouvel état, qui est assez large. Alors que la Ressurrección est instinctive et innée le reste m'a demandé un peu plus de travail. Une fois le Sonido et l'utilisation de mon Pesquisa maîtrisé j'ai reçu un entraînement intensif pour affronter plus efficacement des épéistes ce qui ne sera pas inutile au vu des plans futurs.

Les Shinigamis qui m'ont enseigné tout cela sont aussi différents que la nuit et le jour, même si chacun à la force nécessaire pour nous tenir tête. Tosen est calme, posé, ne jurant que par l'obéissance et sa propre notion de la ''justice'' qui est aussi vide de sens pour moi que les couleurs à ses yeux. Ichimaru me fait penser à son supérieur mais en encore plus froid. Son sourire de serpent est assez dérangeant pour me mettre mal à l'aise et j'ai l'impression d'être devant un prédateur qui torture lentement sa proie. Quant à Aizen... Pour être simple je vais dire que ses secrets ont des secrets. C'est un manipulateur dont les complots n'ont pas de fins.

Je ferme les paupières pour me reposer. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse nous avons interdiction de nous battre entre nous pour quelques raisons que se soient à moins d'y être autorisé. Je me laisse donc aller à un autre de ces sommeils réparateurs qui sont devenus monnaie courante. Il ne faut pas se laisser tromper pour autant. Ce n'est jamais qu'une fausse impression de sécurité.

Plus tard une personne qui toque à la porte me sort de ma torpeur. Je prends le temps de me réveiller avant de l'autoriser à entrer. C'est un de ces nombreux messagers qui transmettent les informations dans tout le palais mais sont aussi les yeux et les oreilles du maître de cette organisation. A mi-chemin entre moi et l'entrée il s'agenouille et me délivre son message.

« Aizen-sama souhaite votre présence dans la salle du trône, Gladius-sama. »

Je lui réponds que je m'y rends immédiatement et il part sans attendre. Je pousse un soupir en me demandant pourquoi seulement moi. Je sors de mes quartiers d'un pas lent avant de me déplacer plus rapidement vers mon lieu de rendez-vous. En m'approchant je sens qu'il y a un grand nombre de reiatsus différents qui émanent de la fameuse salle. On dirait que presque tous les Arrancars de Las Noches sont rassemblés à l'exception des plus puissants et des leurs serviteurs.

En arrivant devant la porte je ne perds pas de temps et j'entre immédiatement. Comme je l'avais senti il y a plus de soixante-dix de mes congénères qui sont là à genoux devant lui et ses deux acolytes. J'avance dans l'allée aménagée à mon effet pour aller me placer devant le seigneur incontestable de ce désert.

« Je suis venu, conformément à votre demande Aizen-sama. » Je déclare en m'agenouillant à mon tour.

« Bienvenue à toi Elior. » Répond-t-il nonchalamment. Je suis toujours énervé de l'entendre me parler aussi familièrement mais au moins le ''kun'' a disparu. « Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi une convocation aussi soudaine ? » Me questionne-t-il. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. « Ta préparation est finie. » M'explique le Shinigami. « Tu es désormais membre à part entière de mon Espada et en tant que tel il te revient le droit de choisir ta propre Fracción. »

« Je vous remercie Aizen-sama. » Je m'incline encore plus avant de reprendre. « Suis-je libre d'avoir des critères personnels pour la sélection. » Il pose son visage sur son poing et sourie sans dire mot ce que j'interprète comme un oui. Je me redresse pour me tourner vers la foule rassemblée à mon intention, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. « Levez-vous. » Je leur ordonne d'une voix autoritaire et amusée.

Ils s'exécutent rapidement de manière synchrone puis je relâche ma pression spirituelle sur eux. Ils ploient sous la contrainte et tombent tous à genoux plus ou moins vite l'air d'être écrasés. Je commence à avancer dans les rangs pour examiner les prétendants. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver avec des faiblards qui ne peuvent même pas supporter ma présence en combat.

Certains supportent bien le choc mais c'est tout, alors que d'autres se sont carrément évanouis, leurs âmes au bord de la rupture... Pitoyable... Je continue mon inspection qui tourne à la torture pour la plupart des participants. Mon attention se porte sur deux Arrancars qui sont en aussi mauvaise posture que les autres mais dans leurs regards je peux voir la volonté farouche de ne pas céder.

C'est ce que je recherche. Des personnes qui n'ont pas perdu cette soif de vaincre et d'avancer que l'on ne trouve que chez les Hollows qui désirent atteindre les sommets. Je retire l'étau de reiatsu qui imbibe la pièce pour aller me positionner derrière mes deux choix qui tournent la tête, très surprises. Les restes de leurs masques cachent intégralement un œil : le droit pour l'une et le gauche pour l'autre. Je m'adresse au chef, toujours assis sur son trône.

« Je choisis ces deux-là Aizen-sama. » Je lui déclare en m'inclinant.

« Loly Aivirrne, » Celle avec les couettes noires lève la tête, couverte de sueur, une expression de colère sur le visage. « Menoly Mallia, » C'est au tour de la blonde aux cheveux courts qui est dans le même état que sa voisine si ce n'est davantage de panique dans sa démarche. « Vous êtes transférées au service du Noveno Espada, Elior Gladius. » Il se lève de son siège et commence à s'éloigner de nous. « Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Mais... » Interrompent-elles dans une seule voix inquiète en se levant. « Aizen-sama… Nous ne... »

L'interpellé leur lance un regard pénétrant qui les fait trembler de terreur. Elles s'agenouillent aussitôt en s'excusant. Elles ne disent plus un mot tant qu'il n'a pas disparu de notre champ de vision. Une fois qu'il s'est éclipsé je prends la direction de la sortie classique et mes deux nouvelles subordonnées se lèvent, les poings serrés par la rage pour Loly tandis que Menoly semble plus réservée dans son comportement.

Je sens les regards envieux et meurtriers de ceux qui sont plus puissants que les deux sélectionnées. Ils se demandent probablement pourquoi elles et pas eux mais ils ne diront pas un mot. Non pas pour une raison valable comme je le fais pour Aizen car il est hors de mon atteinte mais par simple crainte pour leur vie. C'est exactement la raison qui m'a poussé à ne pas les prendre. Des subordonnés qui craignent leur chef n'ont aucune utilité.

Nous avançons dans les couloirs avec pour seul bruit audible celui de nos pas. L'ambiance est morose mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'améliorer ça ici. Au détour d'un virage nous tombons nez à nez avec Nnoitra qui attend, adossé à un mur, avec son habituel sourire de psychotique. Il se relève et me toise de toute sa hauteur avant de jeter un coup d'œil rapide à celles qui me suivent.

« Yo Elior, » Dit-il en s'approchant. « Joli petite démonstration là-bas, j'ai apprécié ta méthode. » Il pousse un petit rire sadique. « Mais ton choix me semble bien... faible... » Il ricane de manière moqueuse.

« Les discussions de comptoir ne m'intéressent pas Nnoitra. » Je réponds sur le ton de la conversation. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Allons mec, soit pas comme ça. » Dit-il sans arrêter de sourire. Il se penche sur moi et pose son long bras sur mes épaules. « J'étais curieux de connaître tes goûts. » Il lève la tête vers les deux Arrancars qui reculent d'un pas. « Alors dis-moi : pourquoi les deux petites traînées d'Aizen-sama ? » Son expression devient lubrique mais ce n'est pas moi qui réagit le plus vite.

« Espèce de... » Commence la brune d'une voix forte.

« Silence Loly ! » Je lui ordonne, menaçant, et elle se fige dans sa position avant de s'agenouiller pour s'excuser mais cela ne fait pas partir sa rage ce qui est compréhensible. « Sache que même en ma présence tu restes responsable des mots qui sortent de ta bouche. » Je lui jette un regard si froid qu'il fait même se prosterner Menoly. « Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Ha ha ha ha ha ! » Éclate de rire le Quinta Espada en les voyant acquiescer sans rien dire. « On dirait que t'as déjà le coup de main pour dresser les salopes ! » Il m'adresse un sourire malsain. « Bon après elles te serviront à rien dans un combat mais pour te soulager je suis sûr qu'elles sont les meilleures. »

« Fermes là un peu Nnoitra. » Je réplique avec un ton glacé en le repoussant de mon visage. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre discuter de mes choix quand on sélectionne son Fracción pour avoir un vulgaire garçon de course et quelqu'un à qui raconter comme un vieux disque rayé que l'on veut mourir. »

Il devient blême de rage en m'entendant alors que je recommence à avancer en l'ignorant. Mes deux suivantes se précipitent à ma suite pour ne pas avoir à rester près d'un guerrier qui peut devenir fou en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il décroche son arme en double croissant de son dos et fais un pas vers moi, la fureur déformant son visage.

« N'espère pas m'évincer aussi facilement que Neliel. » Je lui fais sans m'arrêter et déployant mon reiatsu. « Ou je m'assurerais que je ne sois pas le seul à tomber. »

En sentant mon aura il se rappelle de la limite à ne pas franchir et se contente de pousser un soufflement, audible, de mépris. Je m'éloigne alors que lui reste là à renâcler sa haine pour moi. Son propre subordonné arrive et il prend la direction opposée à la mienne. Arrivé au bout du couloir je m'en vais avec un Sonido, suivit de près par les deux femmes Arrancars.

Quand nous sommes à destination je remarque de suite toute une troupe de Hollows transformés qui attendent devant l'entrée de mes quartiers. Dès qu'ils me voient ils posent le genou à terre. Une seconde plus tard l'un d'eux, habillés de manière différente se déplace d'un mètre pour se rapprocher avant de prendre la parole d'une voix polie.

« Bon retour à vous Gladius-sama. » Déclare-t-il. « Nous sommes chargés d'aménager vos appartements afin, si vous le désirez, d'installer au mieux votre Fracción. »

Je suis surpris de voir à quel point les nouvelles circulent vite dans un palais pourtant immense. Je me retourne pour fixer les deux concernées qui me confirment qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une démarche normale accordé par leur ancien supérieur aux membres d'élites de son armée. Je pousse un soupir. Il nous garde bien obéissants en nous offrant des os à ronger de temps en temps pour soulager la frustration.

« Très bien. » Je statue. « Voyez avec directement avec eux. Il y a cependant deux conditions : premièrement, ne touchez pas à ma chambre et deuxièmement, interdiction que cet endroit se transforme en un quelconque palace. » Elles s'inclinent pour me dire qu'elles ont compris. « Une fois que tout est terminé rejoignez moi dans la salle d'entraînement. »

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une demi-journée plus tard que Loly et Menoly entrent dans la pièce qui contient plus des neufs dixièmes du volume total du bâtiment. En voyant que le terrain est une reproduction d'une zone rocailleuse et désertique elles se demandent pourquoi une telle installation quand soudain leur nouveau maître apparaît entre elles et frappe le sol violemment de son poing ce qui le fait exploser et les expulse au loin.

Loly s'écrase contre un rocher et s'enfonce dedans en laissant une empreinte de son corps tandis que Menoly heurte la reproduction d'un arbre et rebondit dessus pour atterrir sur le sol. Les deux sont sonnées, c'est la blonde qui se relève le plus vite, fébrile sur ses appuis. La numéro 34 n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe quand un coup l'atteint au niveau de l'abdomen.

L'impact la fait cracher du sang alors qu'elle est projetée dans sa comparse qui ne peut pas s'extraire de sa gangue rocheuse avant le choc. Elles traversent l'obstacle en le faisant éclater et roulent sur le sol jusqu'à s'arrêter cent mètres plus loin. Les deux Arrancars ont des fractures sévères. Loly à le bras gauche en miettes tandis que Menoly à probablement un organe interne qui est en bouillie.

Malgré la douleur elles se rendent compte que leur agresseur avance vers elle d'un pas calme. Voyant une lueur rouge se former autour de son poing elles comprennent qu'il va leur tirer dessus. Tirant leurs propres Baras juste après le sien les trois orbes entrent en collision très près d'elles. Les deux leurs sont brisés par celui de l'Espada qui est dévié de sa trajectoire et s'écrase à leurs pieds en creusant un cratère qui les fait reculer encore une fois.

Se relevant avec plus de peine les deux femmes constatent avec horreur que lui continue à avancer dans leur direction un autre projectile en préparation. Loly sort son Zanpakutô d'un pli de son léger costume et l'enlève de son fourreau sous le regard incrédule de Menoly. Il y a une expression de rage sur les traits de son visage alors qu'elle adresse à sa soeur toujours au sol.

« Sors ton sabre Menoly ! » Ordonne-t-elle, enragée. « On ne va pas le laisser nous ridiculiser ! »

D'accord avec elle la deuxième se relève difficilement, du sang plein la bouche et avec du mal à respirer. Elle saisit la petite lame dans son dos et jette le fourreau au sol prenant une pose particulière imité par la première. Leurs reiatsus explosent tandis qu'elles invoquent le dernier recours d'un arrancar : sa Ressurrección.

« Empoisonne, Escolopendra ! »

« Enserre, Escorpión ! »

Le corps de Loly se recouvre de protubérances qui ressemble à des pattes de scolopendre alors que ses deux bras se sont transformés en deux longs membres qui rappellent la carapace de ce même insecte. De son côté le dos, le torse et les épaules de Menoly se sont recouverts d'une épaisse cuirasse d'os qui supporte une longue queue qui se termine par un dard acéré. Ses bras et ses mains ont pris l'apparence de pinces de scorpion.

Soignées par leurs métamorphoses elles restent quelques secondes à observer leur assaillant qui continue à avancer vers en ayant annulé son Bara. Elle se jettent sur lui en l'attaquant de manière diamétralement opposée. Loly veut saisir ses jambes tandis que Menoly vise ses bras. Elles parviennent à restreindre ses mouvements car à leur grande surprise il ne fait aucun geste pour se défendre.

Serrant de toutes leurs forces elles veulent le broyer mais les deux Arrancars réalisent soudain qu'en fait Elior n'est pas le moins du monde gêné. D'un mouvement ample il se libère avec une aisance insultante. Pendant qu'elles sont en l'air, incapable de réagir à ce qu'il vient de faire l'Espada charge de nouveau deux sphères dans ses poings et leur tire dessus à bout portant.

Touchée de plein fouet elles s'écrasent, brûlées sur une grande partie du torse. C'est la plus calme qui l'entend arriver près de lui mais n'a même pas le temps de l'attaquer avec son dard qu'elle prend un coup de pied violent dans la poitrine ce qui fait voler en éclats sa cuirasse et l'envoie au loin. Hurlant le nom de son amie la numéro 33 prend une attaque dans le dos au niveau des omoplates à l'instant même où il apparaît avec un sonido.

S'écrasant les deux à moins d'un mètre de distances l'une de l'autre elles ne sont plus en état de combattre. Gravements blessées les deux Arrancars sont incapables de maintenir leurs formes libérées qui se dissolvent pour reformer les petits sabres d'auto-défense d'origine. Incapable de bouger l'une comme l'autre elles voient leur assaillant se déplacer devant elles et tendre le bras. Un Cero commence à se charger et les deux femmes ferment les yeux de terreur se sachant mortes dans moins d'un seconde.

Finalement il ne se passe rien et la lumière diminue en intensité jusqu'à s'en aller. N'osant pas ouvrir les paupières Loly et Menoly reste allongées sur le sol, couvertes de blessures, tremblantes d'effroi et de douleur. C'est en l'entendant prendre la parole qu'elles trouvent la force de le regarder. Il n'a pas bougé et les observe avec un regard dur et impitoyable.

« Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui... » Je déclare d'une voix détachée. « Mais sachez que si jamais j'étais un autre Espada vous seriez mortes dès la première attaque. »

« Aizen-sama... « Parvient à articuler Loly. « Aizen-sama... Va te tuer... Pour ça... »

J'éclate d'un rire cruel et désinhibé qui leur fait écarquiller les yeux avant de m'avancer et de me baisser pour être plus près de leurs visages. Je ramasse leurs deux Zanpakutô pour les empiler l'un sur l'autre. Je commence à pousser sur les extrémités et très vite ils prennent une courbure menaçante alors qu'un bruit de métal qui se tord se fait entendre.

Elles me supplient de ne pas faire ça car elles savent que cela les condamnerait à ne plus jamais pouvoir utiliser la très grande majorité de leur pouvoir. Je relâche la tension et les sabres déjà fissurés reprennent leurs positions de base. Il y a une rage qui n'est contenu que par ce qu'elles ne peuvent plus bouger mais si les regards pouvaient tuer je serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

« Vous avez commis la première et la plus grave des erreurs : vous vous êtes crues intouchables. » Je leur explique mais elles sont trop en colères pour comprendre ce que je veux dire donc je continue. « J'ignore si c'est par ce que vous êtes passés de subordonnées du maître de Las Noches à celles d'un des Espada les plus faibles où que je vous ai éloigné de votre seigneur bien aimé que vous avez fait ça... » Je pense que c'est un peu des deux en fait. « Mais laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose importante... » Je plante leurs armes dans leurs mains ce qui les ancre au sol tandis qu'elles poussent un cri de douleur. « Vous avez été mis à mon service par Aizen en personne ce qui signifie que vous n'aviez et n'avez toujours aucune importance à ses yeux. »

Ce sont mes dernières paroles qui ont le plus d'impact sur elles. Mes deux Fracción ouvrent grand la bouche et la referment aussi vite sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Mes mots leur ont fait comprendre qu'elles ne sont en réalité que des pions sacrifiables si besoin. Menoly l'accepte en tournant la tête vers le sol pour montrer qu'elle est résignée mais Loly est dans le déni le plus total.

« C'est faux ! » Hurle-t-elle, en crachant un peu de sang au passage. « Tu ne sais rien d'Aizen-sama ! » Déclare la blessée en s'entêtant.

« Je sais que j'ai tué l'ancien Noveno Espada et agressé le Cuatro juste après. » Vu son expression je devine qu'elle ne s'est même pas donné la peine de savoir pourquoi j'occupe ce poste maintenant tant elle se croyait au-dessus du reste. « Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait en arrivant sur place ? » Elle me regarde avec l'air d'une poule devant un couteau. « Il m'a applaudi pour me féliciter. »

Cette fois c'est trop même pour la loyale à outrance numéro 33 qui serre le poing de rage, incapable de continuer à supporter mon regard. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde d'un silence approbateur je retire les armes plantées dans leurs mains ce qui les fait pousser un autre cri. Je laisse tomber les Zanpakutôs comme s'il s'agissait de bouts de métaux sans valeur devant leur visage pour bien montrer l'échec qu'elles subissent aujourd'hui.

« Je vous laisse une semaine pour guérir. » Je déclare sans aucune empathie. « Une fois cette période passée nous passerons à un entraînement intensif. » Je me lève puis je commence à m'éloigner sans daigner les regarder. « Être impuissant est pitoyable... Mais être aussi faible en se pensant fort est un crime. »

Je fais dix pas avant qu'elles me répondent d'une voix qui a perdu toute combativité et pourrait tout aussi bien appartenir à un mourant.

« A vos ordres... Gladius-sama... »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 2 !**

 **Un peu d'explications de la manière de fonctionner de mon OC : froide et calculatrice :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Excursions

**Hello All !**

 **J'ai un peu de temps devant moi alors je fais une petite update :p**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chap 3 : Excursions

Quatre autres mois se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai sélectionné mes deux Fraccións et durant ce laps de temps je me suis fait une réputation de maître impitoyable et insensible. La raison étant que pour les rares fois où nous sortons de mes appartements Loly et Lenoly sont toujours couvertes de bandages et font des grimaces à chaque mouvement. Elles n'osent pas admettre qu'elles se font battre à plates coutures sans jamais réussir à m'infliger la moindre blessure à toutes nos séances. On commence à croire aussi que je les torture et les menace en plus du reste

Résultat les Arrancars autres que l'Espada ne m'approchent pas de peur d'être victime d'une agression gratuite et potentiellement mortelle. Dans mes homologues la plupart s'en fichent à l'exception de trois qui ont eu une réaction. Harribel m'a lancé un regard désapprobateur en voyant le demi sourire qui a servi de réponse à la question de Grimmjow qui m'a demandé, amusé, si en fait je ne cherchais pas à les tuer. Quant à Szayel il veut, si c'est le cas, que je n'abîme pas trop leurs corps afin qu'il puisse faire des expériences dessus par la suite.

Le plus dur pour elles fut cependant la rencontre avec Aizen dans les semaines qui ont suivies leur mutation. Il m'a chargé, puisque j'ai réussi à développer un moyen de camoufler mon reiatsu de manière quasi-indétectable, de différentes missions d'espionnages dans un futur proche. Mais le fait qu'il n'ait absolument pas eu la moindre réaction en les voyant salement amoché et ce malgré leurs regards suppliant a achevé le moral déjà très bas des deux sœurs.

Le lendemain j'ai dû les envoyer au centre médical après les avoir mis hors combat pour un bon moment. Le dégoût et la rancœur de se savoir abandonnées par le chef auquel elles vouaient une admiration sans bornes les ont fait m'attaquer au-delà de tout limites raisonnables pour garantir leur survie. Je pense que quelque part elles voulaient mourir afin de me voir infliger une punition et ce par pur dépit. Mais quand elles ont repris conscience dix jours plus tard et ont appris qu'il n'a jamais demandé de leurs nouvelles pas plus qu'il ne m'a pas infligé le moindre châtiment quelque chose s'est brisé au fond d'elles.

Loly et Menoly n'était plus en état physique ni mental de faire quoi que ce soit mais je les ai quand même forcées à me suivre dans la mission de recherche de Vasto Lorde ordonné par le seigneur de Las Noches. Durant le voyage nous avons affrontés pas mal de danger et leurs instincts de préservation ont fini par reprendre le dessus au bout d'un certains nombres de rencontres qui ont mal tournés.

Les soirs suivants nous avons eu nos premières vraies discussions et elles m'ont toutes les deux avoués qu'elles me détestaient ce à quoi j'ai répondu que je préférais ça plutôt que leur stupide vénération aveugle de Aizen car au moins elles avaient décidé de leur propre chef de ce qu'elles voulaient. Ce qui les a surprises et encore le terme est faible. Je leur ai donc dit qu'un combattant est plus utile énervé que déprimé.

La mission a continué et notre relation s'est amélioré si je puis dire. Elles ne m'apprécient toujours pas mais elles ne me détestent plus donc nous sommes plus efficaces dans les situations où il faut coopérer. Elles ont d'ailleurs bien progressé depuis le premier jour et j'en tire une certaine satisfaction personnelle mais pour l'instant elles ne s'en sont toujours pas rendues compte car tous les adversaires qu'elles ont affrontées étaient bien inférieurs à elles.

Je préfère m'abstenir de leur en parler aussi afin qu'elles continuent à faire des efforts puisque leurs ego sont un peu trop encombrant à mon goût. On ne peut pas tout avoir d'un coup j'imagine. Pour mon compte j'ai aussi augmenté mon niveau mais je reste discret avec ce maudit Shinigami qui nous espionne en continu bien qu'il soit impossible de tout lui cacher parfaitement. D'où mon poste d'espion qui découle d'une découverte au hasard du perfectionnement de mon style de combat.

* * *

Nous marchons pour rentrer à notre base, bredouille, mais ça m'étonnerait que Aizen ait attendu des résultats positifs de cette expédition, ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi il l'a ordonné. Depuis un bon moment nous sommes en vue du dôme et des piliers du palais. Nous terminons donc notre trajet en Sonido et je constate avec un certain plaisir qu'elles ont réussi à me suivre sans se faire distancer. Elles sont essoufflées mais ont encore de la réserve. Nous continuons donc sur notre lancée.

Je n'ai même pas les pieds dans notre logement qu'un messager arrive rapidement pour me dire que tous les membres présents de l'Espada sont convoqués pour le rapport de la première reconnaissance dans le monde réel. Je laisse à Loly et Menoly quartier libre pour se reposer si elles le veulent et ne se font pas prier pour rentrer. Elles vont sans doute se jeter dans la baignoire de la salle de bain pour aller se débarrasser ''de la couche de crasse irritante et désagréable'' si je reprends l'expression de la numéro 33.

J'arrive dans l'une des nombreuses salles de briefing disséminées dans le bâtiment central. Mon habit n'est pas en bon état mais les sourires goguenards qui me sont adressés viennent surtout du fait que je reviens les mains vides. Arrivé au centre de l'espace de parole je m'agenouille avant de m'adresser au seigneur du palace assis sur son trône.

« Je suis rentré Aizen-sama. » Je dis d'une voix monocorde.

« Bon retour, Elior. » Répond-t-il de son habituelle voix détachée. « Tes recherches ont-elles été fructueuses ? » Me demande le faucheur renégat sans changer d'intonation.

« Je suis désolé mais je n'ai trouvé aucun Vasto Lorde ni même d'autres Hollows digne d'intérêt. » J'avoue simplement sans m'embarrasser de détails.

« Je vois... » Il sourit et s'enfonce dans son siège nullement contrarié. « Prend place. » M'ordonne Aizen pour finir et je m'exécute.

En allant me positionner dans un espace libre je remarque qu'en fait peu d'entre nous sont là. Au total il n'y a même pas la moitié de notre groupe. Je me demande qui a été chargé de cette excursion et on dirait que Grimmjow assis sur pierre ronge son frein d'avoir à attendre sans rien faire. Harribel est calme et composée comme à son habitude. Les deux participants entrent par la porte que je viens de franchir il y a une minute et je lève un sourcil de surprise.

Que Ulquiorra ait été choisi est normal mais par contre je comprends pas le choix de Yammy sauf si l'idée n'était pas de faire une reconnaissance mais une frappe préventive ce sur quoi je suis sceptique. D'ailleurs il y a une autre tournée de sourires narquois qui apparaît en voyant que l'Espada Diez a perdu son bras droit.

Après les salutations d'usage le numéro 4 arrache son œil et nous montre la scène dans son intégralité de son point de vue. La cible première est arrivée rapidement sur les lieux mais deux choses me posent problèmes en plus du reste. Premièrement l'ancien capitaine de la Douzième Division ainsi que la précédente Commandante des Services Secrets sont arrivés très vite en renforts. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont déjà mis en place un système pour nous recevoir et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger après cette rencontre. Et deuxièmement...

Je suis coupé dans le fil de mes pensées par l'Espada Sexta qui commence à arguer que l'objectif premier aurait dû être tué dès son apparition et qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser en vie juste par ce qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Derrière son discours moraliste je sens bien son envie de meurtre de toutes les personnes qui ont la capacité de tenir un affrontement avec lui. Alors que le débat se prolonge sans avancer je décide de partager mon avis.

« Je suis en accord avec Grimmjow. » Je déclare posément. « Cependant ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

« Quelles sont ces raisons, Elior ? » Me demande l'Arrancar aux yeux verts en se tournant pour me faire face.

Tous les regards se focalisent sur ma personne. C'est la première fois que je prends la parole dans une réunion officielle et plusieurs des miens sont curieux de savoir ce que j'ai à dire. De son côté l'autre participant à l'ancienne discussion me fixe avec colère de l'avoir coupé dans son échange. Pour ce que ça me fait.

« C'est davantage l'effet de ce fameux Kurosaki sur son entourage qui me pose un réel problème. » J'explique avec une voix calme avant de continuer d'un ton plus pressant. « Je sais que la Soul Society a scellée les fuites de son reiatsu en utilisant le badge qu'il porte à la ceinture mais le mal est peut-être déjà fait. »

« Ces inquiétudes n'ont pas lieu de nous tourmenter. » Affirme Ulquiorra en balayant d'un revers de main mon argument.

« Je ne suis pas de cet avis. » Je rétorque, plus incisif, mais sans élever mon volume sonore. « Sado Yasutora a développé une capacité de destruction impressionnante pour humain, Inoue Orihime est capable d'utiliser toute une variété de pouvoirs même si pour l'instant c'est surtout celle de soigner qui va nous gêner. » Je marque une pause pour voir l'absence de réaction totale de mon interlocuteur et un rictus amusé de l'Espada aux cheveux bleus. « La dernière sur place, Tatsuki Arisawa, a survécu au Gonzui de Yammy. Qui sait le genre d'aptitude, potentiellement capable de changer le rapport de force, possède-t-elle sans le savoir ? Nous n'avons, de plus, pas encore vu les... »

Je m'arrête tout seul en voyant que la plupart des noms que je viens de donner n'évoquent rien à la très grande majorité de l'auditoire. Est-ce que Aizen n'aurait fourni ces renseignements qu'a très peu d'Arrancars ? Je me demande alors pourquoi il a prit le temps de me les donner tandis que je n'ai pas été assigné à la moindre mission concernant notre future guerre. Je cache une expression de colère pendant que, sans que je tourne la tête, mes yeux se dirigent instinctivement vers le Shinigami.

Je sens bien à l'atmosphère que je viens de jeter un froid. Je dois me retenir de faire un commentaire qui ne ferait que m'apporter des ennuis mais j'ai la désagréable impression d'entendre un rire silencieux du faucheur assis sur son trône. J'ai ainsi une autre preuve de sa grande capacité à comploter : partager les informations entre les différents intéressés afin de maintenir l'ensemble sous contrôle. Ils nous manipule avec aise et j'enrage d'être tombé dans le panneau. Une réflexion stupide d'un de mes ''camarades'' qui ne voit pas plus loin que la force brute me fait sortir de mes pensées.

« Je te trouve bien peureux Elior. » Raille Luppy, en m'interrompant avec une expression moqueuse. « Le Noveno Espada serait-il effrayé par de simples humains ? » Il pousse un petit rire narquois. « Quelle disgrâce. »

« Dans un combat, tant que l'adversaire n'a pas dévoilé toutes ses armes, même la fuite peut devenir un geste inconsidéré. » Je réplique glacial en ayant du mal à me contrôler. « Mais un planqué qui n'a jamais affronté que des plus faibles que lui ne peut pas comprendre. »

Des commentaires qui approuvent mon point de vue sont audibles à mi-voix mais ce qui fait grincer le plus des dents l'Arrancar c'est le rire ouvertement vulgaire de Grimmjow. La réplique ne va pas tarder à venir quand c'est Aizen qui clos l'échange, sans faire un seul commentaire sur ce que je vient de révéler, en confirmant que l'appréciation du destin du lycéen aux cheveux orange est laissée à mon homologue n°4. Cela clos la session mais je remarque le regard analytique du Shinigami à mon encontre ce qui me laisse un peu perplexe au milieu de ma frustration.

* * *

Je passe plusieurs heures en compagnie de Tôsen par la suite pour rapporter mon avance dans l'exploration du désert. Une fois que tous les secteurs que j'ai visités ont été répertoriés il me déclare que mon intervention durant le rassemblement lui est parvenu. Il me reproche mon manque de respect mais me dit aussi qu'il laisse couler pour cette fois puisque j'avais une raison valide. Comme si j'avais besoin de son approbation pour prendre la parole si besoin !

Je sors de son espace de travail en silence et je commence à partir en direction de mes quartiers quand un détail singulier et pas des moindres attire mon attention. C'est Grimmjow qui se trouve toujours dans le bâtiment. C'est étrange. Il n'est pas du genre à traîner sans but. Je décide de le suivre discrètement pour voir ce qu'il fabrique Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu.

Il s'assure que plus personne ne se trouve dans les environs et ouvre un Garganta. Il veut se rendre dans le monde réel mais n'a pas d'autres choix que de le faire d'ici car son départ serait détecté n'importe où ailleurs dans Las Noches par les systèmes de sécurité automatisés. On dirait que mon homologue ne va pas attendre d'autorisation ni même une bonne occasion pour faire ce qui aurait dû être fait selon lui.

Je sors de mon coin d'ombre en faisant plus de bruit que nécessaire et aussitôt il tend le bras avec un Bara prêt à partir. En voyant que c'est moi un rictus déforme son visage mais il annule son attaque quand même. Sans refermer le passage il attend patiemment que j'arrive face à lui pour me fixer droit dans les yeux d'un air menaçant. Je ne lui pas donné de motifs pour m'agresser. Pas encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Elior ? » Me demande-t-il, agressif.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Grimmjow. » Je réponds avec fermeté. « Mais je crois que moi, j'ai déjà ma réponse. »

« Si t'as l'intention de raconter un mot de tout ça à Aizen tu n'en auras pas le temps. » Menace-t-il. « Compris, _Noveno_ ? » Me demande-t-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. »

Nullement impressionné je vais m'adosser au mur en croisant les bras, désintéressé de ce qu'il raconte. Il s'avance vers moi et me chope par le col en me soulevant, une colère mal contenue visible dans ses yeux. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on le regarde de haut et il est vraiment facile à provoquer. Cela dit je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser me brutaliser sans réagir. J'attrape son bras et le serre avec une force qui l'étonne. Après dix secondes de silence lourd et oppressant il me lâche et je fais pareil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Me demande le Sexta Espada avec arrogance. « Crache le morceau ! »

« Je comprends ta démarche d'aller tuer une menace dans l'œuf. » J'annonce calmement. « Je ne suis pas non plus du genre à attendre que les problèmes m'arrivent dessus pour les régler. »

« Prend garde... » Me menace-t-il avec un faciès qui me rappelle celui d'un fauve assoiffé de sang. « Il y a des risques à vouloir voler la proie d'un autre... »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te ''voler ta proie''. » Je réplique sans broncher « Par principe je ne me mêle pas des affaires qui ne sont pas les miennes... »

Une grimace d'incompréhension se lit sur ses traits alors qu'il me fixe sans comprendre. Nous restons donc sans rien dire ni faire pendant une bonne minute quand finalement il met ses mains dans ses poches comme à son habitude. Un rictus amusé se dessine sur ses lèves puis il avance vers le passage qu'il créé. Sans se retourner il m'adresse la parole.

« Ok. C'est quoi le deal ? » Demande sérieusement Grimmjow

« Ta petite escapade ne passera pas inaperçue bien longtemps et en tant que membre de l'Espada il me faut rapporter tes agissements à Aizen. » Je marque une pause avant de sourire. « Mais rien ne m'oblige de faire mon rapport _trop_ vite. »

« T'es un marrant toi ! » Il éclate de rire et s'engage dans le Garganta avant de terminer la conversation tandis que la voie se referme derrière lui. « Dommage, on dirait que je ne vais pas pouvoir faire durer le plaisir. »

Je me retrouve seul dans la pièce mal éclairée avec un mal de crane soudain. Je me dis que l'un des buts des manœuvres d'Aizen est ce qui vient de se passer. Pour ma part j'ai assuré mes positions mais connaissant mon cher ''maître'' je doute que ça se passe aussi bien. Je tourne les talons pour sortir de la pièce en marchant. J'accélère en utilisant un Sonido dès que je me trouve dans le couloir. Venir à une allure naturelle serait me désigner tout seul comme complice et je ne tiens pas à prendre une punition inutilement.

Un peu plus tard j'arrive devant la salle où se trouve Aizen si j'en juge par le reiatsu qui s'en dégage mais il n'est pas seul. Inutile que je frappe à la porte il sait probablement que je suis là. Je pousse les battants et entre d'un pas empressé. Tôsen est effectivement avec lui et tous les deux ont le visage tourné vers trois paires d'écrans projetés depuis le plafond.

Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner ce que montre ces vidéos et en m'approchant je vois que trois combats sont en cours. Grimmjow affronte, où plutôt domine sans partage, Ichigo Kurosaki, l'un de ses subalternes est à égalité avec Madarame Ikkaku, tandis que le reste de ses Fraccións semblent plus en train de faire la conversation que se battre. On dirait bien que mon homologue a perdu l'un des membres de son escouade.

Je ne suis surpris qu'à moitié de constater que la nouvelle de la petite escapade du Sexta Espada est remonté aussi vite aux oreilles du seigneur de Las Noches. Lui ne semble pas plus dérangé que cela de voir une preuve aussi manifeste d'insubordination au contraire de son officier à la peau noire. Son visage semble impassible mais son aura de mécontentement est palpable pour quiconque à un minimum de sens de l'observation.

Ce n'est que quand je me trouve à mi-chemin que leurs yeux se tournent vers moi sans pour autant que cela déclenche une réaction verbale. Une fois aux pieds du trône je m'agenouille comme à l'accoutumé et Aizen libère son espace visuel d'un geste négligé de la main. Je me lance donc dans le récit de mon histoire.

« Veuillez m'excuser de cette visite impromptue Aizen-sama. » Je déclare d'une voix calme. « J'étais venu vous rapporter un incident dont vous semblez apparemment être déjà informé. »

« Tu as donc été témoin de l'initiative de Grimmjow, Elior. » Déduis Tôsen qui répond pour son supérieur. J'acquiesce. « Et tu as choisis délibérément de le laisser commettre son forfait ? » Me demande-t-il, une désapprobation absolument pas dissimulé dans le ton de sa voix.

« Le seul moyen à ma portée pour l'en empêcher aurait été de provoquer un combat, Kaname-san. » Je fais sans lever la tête. « Je me serais retrouvé coupable d'une faute pour laquelle la seule preuve de culpabilité aurait été ma parole contre celle du Sexta Espada. » Je marque une pause d'une demi-seconde avant de reprendre. « Je me reconnais coupable du crime d'inaction mais, sauf votre respect, je le pense moins grave que celui de désobéissance pour un combat entre Espadas. »

Il y a un silence lourd et oppressant dans la salle. Je sais bien que ce que je viens de dire pour me justifier est une simple pirouette mais cela reste le plus proche possible de la vérité. Aucune action ni parole n'est échangée pendant quelques secondes quand j'entends l'officier superviseur saisir son Zanpakutô. On dirait que mes arguments n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté. J'entends alors son supérieur qui l'arrête.

« Inutile de le punir pour les actions de Grimmjow, Tôsen. » Déclare-t-il d'une voix amusée. Le Shinigami recule légèrement après avoir répondu par l'affirmative. « Elior... » Je lève les yeux en gardant une expression neutre. « Depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas rendu dans le monde réel ? »

« En temps humain… » Je réfléchis l'espace d'un instant. « Je dirais plus d'un siècle, Aizen-sama. » Je termine en baissant la tête à nouveau.

« Tu manques donc d'expérience sur ce point. » Affirme-t-il sans changer son intonation. « Tôsen. »

« Oui, Aizen-sama ? » Répond l'aveugle dans la foulée

« Je te charge de ramener Grimmjow. » Il acquiesce en s'inclinant. « Elior. » Je me relève. « Tu vas l'accompagner pour récupérer ce qui restera de sa Fraccion. »

Nous nous prosternons une dernière fois puis l'officier superviseur descend de son piédestal et avance vers moi. Une fois à mon niveau il fait un petit geste pour ouvrir un Garganta dans lequel il s'engage. Je le suis sans attendre en voyant du coin de l'œil un autre de ces sourires perspicaces sur les lèvres du maître des lieux qui m'indique qu'il lit à travers moi avec autant de facilité qu'un livre ouvert. Il doit avoir deviné mon petit arrangement avec celui que nous partons rapatrier.

Le passage se ferme et nous avançons à vive allure sur le chemin de particules spirituelles crées par mon responsable qui me précède. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans cet espace entre les dimensions et je dois dire que cela ne m'a pas manqué. Le monde réel à toujours manqué d'intérêt à mes yeux une fois mon évolution en Gillian amorcée. Depuis mon accès à l'état d'Adjuchas je ne m'y suis rendu qu'une fois pour pourchasser une de mes proies qui s'était enfuie en désespoir de cause. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêchée de l'absorber, lui et une bonne centaine d'âmes humaines qui se trouvaient sur mon passage, sans oublier un Shinigami.

Nous arrivons très vite à destination. Il fait nuit et la zone d'arrivée est calme. Le bruit d'un objet qui s'écrase au sol avec violence, suivit d'un nuage de poussière de taille réduite attire notre attention au Nord. Je n'ai pas besoin d'activer mon Pesquisa pour deviner qu'il s'agit de la cible de Kaname. Ce n'est pas plus nécessaire pour trouver le reste du groupe puisqu'ils ont tous en état de Ressurección.

Mon ''compagnon'' de voyage s'en va sans dire un mot ni même me donner une recommandation. Notre relation n'était pas au beau fixe mais avec cette altercation ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit du genre rancunier. Il est bien trop obtus dans sa vision de la justice et de l'obéissance pour se permettre ce genre de chose. C'est plutôt pathétique d'arriver à une force comme la sienne pour choisir de son plein gré de n'être qu'un pantin.

Une brusque poussée de reiatsu venant des trois membres du groupe des Shinigamis de la Soul Society me ramène à ma mission. On dirait qu'ils ont reçu l'autorisation de se lancer dans leurs batailles à pleine puissance et la troupe de Grimmjow n'a probablement pas pensé à ça. Si je veux les garder en vie il faut que je me dépêche. Quoiqu'une fois encore mes ordres sont de ramener ''ce qui restera'', autrement dit s'il n'y a pas un seul survivant ça n'est pas un problème.

Je lance un Sonido car je sens que l'énergie spirituelle de deux des membres des Fraccións baisser. Ils sont probablement blessés. Je force encore l'allure mais le point positif c'est que vu la concentration de chacun des combattants sur leurs adversaires ils ne vont certainement pas me sentir arriver tant que je ne serais pas sous leurs nez. A moi de faire jouer l'effet de surprise du mieux possible.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **Un peu plus d'action dans le prochain :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	5. Premières actions

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 4 up !**

 **Un peu de combats dans ce chapitre :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

Reviews :

 _guillox23 chapter 4 . Dec 26, 2016_  
 _slt j'ai adorée lire ces 4 premier chapitre continue comme sa._

 **Merci :) / Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle plaise autant que les premiers :)**

 _Crosswald chapter 4 . Jan 1_  
 _He bien he bien._

 _J'aime bien cette fiction, je trouve que le Oc a une personnalité assez reposante, le développement de l'histoire n'est pas mauvais, mais je suis quand même déçu du choix de ses Fraccions._

 _Quand à sa puissance heu... personnellement je suis partisante du overPOWEROC mais il est limité du fait que il n'ai pas été "Arancarisé" au stade de Vasto Lorde._  
 _Enfin bon à suivre._

 **J'ai choisie ces deux là car je les trouve trop peu dévelloppées dans l'histoire originale alors qu'elle ont une vrai incidence sur Orihime**

 **Pour l'instant je n'ai pas dévelloppé, volontairement, ses véritables capacités pour coller à sa façon de penser : il réfléchit et ne se dévoile que si besoin XD**

 **Personnellement je n'aime pas les overpowered OC car l'intérêt d'un personnage original c'est de voir comment il va influencer la trame scénaristique. Si on sait d'entrée qu'il va powned (XD) tous ceux qui passent à sa portée ça casse un peu le charme à mon avis.**

 **Il y aura plus d'indication sur la puissance de Elior dans les prochains chapitres (y compris celui-ci)**

 _Artemis chapter 4 . Jan 1_  
 _Classe !_

 **Merci beaucoup \\(^o^)/**

* * *

Chap 4 : Premières actions

Je fonce sur le lieu de l'échauffourée et quand je suis en vue du champ de bataille c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. Il y a déjà deux morts et aucun des trois que je viens ''secourir'' n'est plus en état de se défendre. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. L'impressionnante et soudaine montée en puissance de leurs adversaires les ont pris de court. Je vais repartir avec des cadavres si ça continue.

Le plus massif du trio est encerclé par ce qui ressemble à de la fumée qui le ronge à la manière d'un abrasif. Celui avec un masque de taureau s'est fait emporter la moitié de sa forme de Ressurección par l'espèce de serpent en os avec une crinière rouge. Le dernier à son avant-bras droit complètement prisonnier dans la glace. Ils observent impuissants leurs opposants préparer des attaques pour les achever sans réagir. Mais quels idiots !

Je pousse ma vitesse au maximum pour mon dernier pas de Sonido afin d'arriver avant le coup qui sera probablement fatal à celui qui est le plus proche de moi. Une puissante technique est lancée par le faucheur aux cheveux rouges et lui il reste à regarder comme une poule devant un couteau. Je devrais le laisser crever pour sa stupidité mais j'ai horreur de faire des efforts pour rien. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai commencé.

J'arrive juste à temps pour m'interposer et je frappe, en renforçant mon coup, dans le projectile qui explose devant moi sans faire plus de dégâts que de brûler ma manche. Je ne sais pas s'il était nécessaire d'utiliser autant de mon énergie. Mais n'ayant pas eu le temps d'activer mon Pesquisa je préfère être prudent. Je sens les combats s'arrêter net lorsqu'ils perçoivent ma présence. Plus rien ne se passe tant que la fumée ne s'est pas dissipée. Une fois la vue est dégagée tous les regards se tournent vers moi.

J'observe rapidement pour calculer ma prochaine action mais ce n'est pas utile. Celui qui affrontait la femme Shinigamie est mort sans avoir eu le temps de libérer son sabre. Le gamin qui porte un haori de capitaine a fait comme ses camarades : il a laissé de côté l'Arrancar qu'il combattait jusqu'à maintenant. Je pousse un soupir audible qui surprend la garde de la Soul Society et fait trembler de peur les miens. Grimmjow a bien choisit son groupe : ce sont tous des têtes brûlées comme lui. Quel gâchis.

Je me tourne lentement vers celui que je viens de sauver d'une mort certaine pour le fixer d'un regard froid. Il recule bien plus que ce que la logique voudrait. On dirait qu'il pense que je suis venu l'exécuter pour rébellion. Mais je n'abaisserais pas à une tâche aussi dégradante. J'entends les Dieux de la Mort qui se sont regroupés pour parer à toute éventualité en voyant que leurs adversaires me craignent davantage qu'eux.

« Des renforts ? » Demande, plus à lui-même qu'aux autres, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, capitaine de la 10ième division. « Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »

« Qui c'est celui-là encore ? » Questionne le porteur du serpent en os, que je reconnais comme le lieutenant de la 6ième division : Abaraï Renji, encore étonné de m'avoir vu repousser son agression. « Il fait partit du même groupe ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répond la femme à la poitrine opulente, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Rangiku Matsumoto. « Mais il est différent des précédents. »

Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai pas envie que mon nom coure sur tous les toits dès ma première sortie sur le terrain. Malheureusement mes ''alliés'' ne savent pas se taire et au bout de bien des bredouillements celui avec les cheveux blonds, Illfort si je me souviens bien, parvient à parler. Puisque les Shinigamis nous écoutent il vend, involontairement, la mèche. Ce qui m'énerve quand même.

« Gl... Gla... Gladius...-sama... » Articule-t-il avec difficulté, saisi par l'effroi. « Qu... Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que... Vous... faites là... ? »

« Je suis venu faire une promenade au clair de lune. » Je réponds avec un air détaché qui le surprend. « Et voilà que, par le plus grand des hasards, je tombe sur plusieurs Arrancars... » Mon expression passe du calme à la colère meurtrière en moins d'un battement de cil. « Qui se comportent comme des abrutis finis... »

Je le frappe violemment au niveau du visage ce qui réduit le masque de taureau qu'il portait par-dessus en miettes. Il décrit une ligne droite pour s'écraser au milieu d'un terrain en chantier en soulevant pas mal de poussière. Je me déplace aussitôt vers Shaolon qui recule aussi d'un pas, une expression pas vraiment rassuré sur ses traits. Je saisis son poignet au vol et brise la glace qui le recouvre en réduisant en bouillie son articulation au passage ce qui le fait pousser un hurlement.

Étonnés de mon comportement les trois Shinigamis restent spectateurs sans baisser leurs gardes. Puis la lieutenante écarquille les yeux de surprise et fait remarquer à ses deux camarades le tatouage que je porte sur l'épaule droite. Le fait de me voir réduire le bloc de glace en pièces à mains nues les poussaient déjà à la vigilance mais après avoir vu le chiffre 9 sur mon corps ils se préparent à une agression imminente.

« Un Espada... » Déclare à mi-voix, en enfonçant les portes au passage, Histugaya Tôshirô.

« Noveno Espada... » J'éclaircis d'une voix menaçante. « Elior Gladius. »

« Elior... ? » Répète à haute voix Abaraï. « J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… » Déclare-t-il, pensif.

« C'est celui d'un Adjuchas qui a été recherché pendant des décennies pour avoir tué le vice-capitaine de la 2ième division à l'époque. » Informe la Shinigamie aux cheveux roux. « On ne l'a pas vu depuis plus d'un siècle. La Soul Society le pensait mort. »

Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois au centre de toutes les attentions. On dirait que cette mission de ''sauvetage'' rapide vient de se transformer en une réception mondaine avec les échanges protocolaires rasoirs qui les accompagnent. Je libère le numéro 11 de ma poigne pour croiser les bras en face de mes potentiels assaillants. Je veux éclaircir un point dans leurs informations.

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. » Je corrige avec un sourire carnassier. « Je l'ai dévoré par ce qu'il me gênait dans ma chasse. »

Des expressions de colère et de haine apparaissent rapidement sur leurs visages à l'exception du plus gradé qui, bien que n'ayant pas plus apprécié qu'eux ma réflexion, garde une expression neutre et concentrée. Un bruit de poutrelles en métal se fait entendre et nous voyons celui que j'ai frappé sortir de sous un tas de matériaux de constructions. Il a un gros hématome sur la joue gauche et sa libération s'est annulée. Son camarade scelle de nouveau son apparence originelle dans son sabre lui aussi sous mon regard insistant.

« Nous rentrons. » Je leur ordonne et ils acquiescent sans broncher. Illfort se rapproche de moi en Sonido tandis que j'ouvre un Garganta.

« Tu crois qu'on va te laisser partir !? » S'exclame le lieutenant de la 6ième division.

« Arrête Abaraï ! » Commande son supérieur d'une voix impérieuse en le voyant amorcer un geste agressif. « Nous ne sommes pas en état de l'affronter. »

Il veut répliquer quelque chose mais se rend vite compte que c'est la vérité. Le combattant serre les dents de colère sans rien faire d'autre. Alors que la déchirure qui nous sert de voie de retour se referme je souris encore plus largement en voyant le Bankaï du capitaine se briser. Crachant du sang il commence à chuter quand sa subordonnée directe l'attrape et hurle à l'humaine, Inoue Orihime, que j'avais remarqué depuis un petit moment, cachée dans un coin, de venir le soigner.

* * *

Nous n'échangeons pas un mot durant le retour mais je sens bien la tension qui émane de deux Arrancars qui me suivent. Ils sont sur leurs gardes en permanence et ont une main sur la garde de leurs sabres. J'apprécie la réputation que je me suis fait cependant j'aimerais qu'ils réfléchissent deux secondes et arrêtent de croire que je frappe sur tout ce qui bouge… Je ne suis pas Nnoitra.

La traversée s'achève et lorsque nous voyons l'intérieur de Las Noches au travers de la petite ouverture nous marquons tous une pause. Un bras sectionné avec un reste de manche retournée fait un vol plané devant nous et tombe sur le sol au moment où une voix d'homme pousse un cri de douleur. Tôsen vient de sectionner le membre de Grimmjow en guise de punition sous l'éternel sourire satisfait et amusé de Aizen. Une incantation de Kido plus tard et le morceau de corps est désintégré.

Le Sexta Espada se rue sur son agresseur avec la ferme intention d'en découdre et le reste de sa fracción fait de même. Au moment où ils me dépassent je les attrape par la nuque pour les plaquer au sol brutalement. Ils essayent de se débattre mais n'ont plus assez de force pour se libérer. Ces abrutis vont se faire tuer et j'aurais gaspillé mon énergie. Quant à leur chef c'est le Shinigami sur son trône qui l'arrête en une simple phrase.

Après quelques secondes, nécessaires pour que mon homologue se calme, il souffle de mépris et s'en va en serrant les dents. Jetant un regard assassin sur les deux que je retiens il tourne les yeux l'instant qui suit. Je les lâche et ils s'en vont à la poursuite de leur supérieur non sans souhaiter ma mort silencieusement. Pourtant je pense que celui qui doit être le plus en rogne c'est Grimmjow. Avec un bras en moins je le vois mal garder sa place dans notre groupe et vu la fierté qu'il tire de sa force...

« Tu es en retard Elior. » Me dit Aizen sans changer d'attitude et de position.

« Veuillez m'en excuser Aizen-sama. » Je réponds d'une voix neutre en m'agenouillant. « La vue d'une cible importante, que à mon grand regret j'ai dû laisser vivre, m'a fait hésiter. »

La lame de Kaname vient se positionner sous ma gorge et je lève la tête pour l'observer. Il y a une expression mauvaise bien visible sur son visage. Voilà deux fois en moins d'une heure qu'il veut me décapiter pour mon ''insolence''. Il doit être du genre à ne donner qu'un seul avertissement, que j'ai déjà largement dépassé. J'attends. Tant que son supérieur ne lui aura pas donné son accord il ne bougera pas.

« Et quelle était donc cette menace si pressante pour qu'elle t'oblige à t'attarder ? » Questionne le Seigneur du palace.

« Inoue Orihime, Aizen-sama. » Je déclare d'un ton calme. « J'aurais aimé m'en débarrasser pour priver l'ennemi d'un support irremplaçable. » Je tourne mon regard vers la zone du sol brûlée où se trouvait un morceau d'Espada il y a peu. « Mais quand je vois la punition pour la désobéissance... Je pense avoir fait le bon choix. »

« Assez ! » S'exclame l'aveugle. « Je vais t'apprendre à respecter l'autorité. »

« Paix Tôsen. » Ordonne Aizen toujours aussi placide. « Elior est simplement franc avec nous, et j'apprécie sa franchise. » Il se lève de son siège et met ses mains dans ses poches nonchalamment. Il me fixe intensément. « Tâche simplement de ne pas oublier quelles sont tes limites. »

J'acquiesce le plus simplement du monde puis il s'en va d'un pas lent et assuré. Encore une fois il pose sur moi cette expression analytique dont je ne parviens pas à savoir s'il faut que je me méfie davantage ou non. Son subordonné range sans empressement son arme pour saluer son seigneur et part à son tour. Je décide de le laisser sortir avant de quitter les lieux moi aussi. J'ai bien envie d'aller me reposer.

* * *

Je rentre dans mes quartiers et la première chose que je remarque c'est qu'il y a un bain de vapeur dans la zone centrale qui donne accès à toutes les autres. Je pousse un soupir. Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois par ce que je suis à court de patience pour les échanges laborieux et que je risque de frapper en premier sans penser aux conséquences. Puis vient un spectacle étonnant.

Loly sort de la salle de bain, un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage... Et complètement nue. Je lève un sourcil de curiosité en voyant qu'elle est tellement dans son plaisir de s'être lavée que je passe inaperçu. J'observe ses mouvements en étant toujours aussi étonné qu'aucunes traces des blessures que j'ai pu lui infliger durant nos entraînements ne subsistent. Elles ont, toutes deux, troquées leur capacité de guérison accrues en tant qu'Adjuchas pour un plus grand pouvoir. Comme la majorité des Arrancars.

On dirait que seul Ulquiorra et moi avons vu l'intérêt primordial de conserver cette faculté qui permet souvent de faire pencher la balance d'un combat en notre faveur. Quoiqu'il en soit nos services de soins sont vraiment incroyablement compétents. Je continue à la détailler, sans aucune arrière-pensée perverse, puisque en tant que Hollows nous ne possédons pas ce genre de pulsions. A l'exception de quelques tordus dont je préférerais tout oublier.

Elle n'est pas dénuée de charme, cependant son mauvais caractère est vraiment un problème. Personnellement je la trouve plus élégante sans les cheveux attachés mais parler d'apparence avec elle serait aussi productif que de converser avec un mur. Elle continue d'essuyer sa chevelure et se retourne pour revenir sur ses pas. C'est là qu'elle réalise enfin que je l'observe et il y a un silence de cinq secondes.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes puis baisse la tête pour voir son propre corps nu et revient ensuite sur moi. Un autre silence. Je ne dis rien, mon expression faciale reste neutre mais elle, en revanche passe lentement au rouge cramoisi alors que sa bouche s'ouvre lentement pour présager de ce qui va suivre. Elle pousse soudain un cri strident qui résonne avant de s'accroupir pour cacher du mieux que possible autant de zones exposées que ses bras fins lui permettent.

« Gla... Gla... Gla.. Gladius-sama... » Bégaye-t-elle. « Que... Que faites-vous ici !? »

« Sachant que je suis dans la zone qui m'a été attribuée... » Je réponds nonchalamment.

Elle ramasse précipitamment sa serviette et se recouvre mais le problème étant qu'elle est bien trop petite pour la cacher alors Loly doit se mettre en position fœtale pour se dissimuler intégralement. Soupirant une nouvelle fois j'avance vers elle en enlevant mon manteau. Menoly arrive juste assez vite pour me voir la recouvrir. Elles en restent bouche bée...

Mes deux Fracción restent coi pendant plusieurs secondes. Je peux parier sans trop de risques qu'il était inconcevable pour les deux femmes Arrancars de voir un geste d'une telle douceur venant de moi. Nos regards se croisent avec Loly et je la vois m'interroger en silence de son grand œil violet. Menoly fait de même avec l'air de ne pas pouvoir assimiler ce qui se passe.

« Tu me le rendras plus tard. » Je commence à m'éloigner tranquillement. « Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de repos. »

La silhouette de leur supérieur disparaît derrière l'encadrement de la porte de ses quartiers privés tandis qu'elles restent sans rien faire. Quelques secondes plus tard la brune se relève ne sachant toujours pas comment réagir et remarque que la manche droite est absente. Il n'y a qu'une trace de brûlé au niveau de l'épaule.

« Je vais aller m'habiller. » Informe la numéro 33 d'une voix absente.

* * *

Une heure plus tard ne voyant pas sa sœur sortir de sa chambre la blonde, inquiète, va voir ce qu'il en est. La porte est fermée et ce n'est qu'à la deuxième fois qu'elle frappe qu'une réponse se fait entendre. Poussant le battant elle la retrouve assisse sur sa couche à regarder fixement la veste, perdue dans ses pensées.

Menoly avance doucement pour aller se placer à proximité de sa camarade. Tournant les yeux vers le vêtement endommagé elle se demande ce qui peut en être la cause. Replaçant son attention sur la personne près d'elle les deux s'échangent des regards silencieux. Finalement c'est Loly qui prend la parole d'un ton montrant sa confusion.

« Tu crois qu'il va être encore plus dur avec nous demain en échange ? » Questionne la brune.

« Je ne sais pas... » Avoue honnêtement la numéro 34. « J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il puisse être aussi compatissant... » Un autre silence qui dure moins longtemps que le précédent même si un malaise se lit maintenant sur son visage. « Tu crois... Qu'il nous apprécie... » L'autre se tourne vers elle, l'air de ne pas comprendre. « Je veux dire... Davantage que... Aizen-sama... ? »

L'expression du visage de Loly se durcit instantanément et elle se lève, une envie meurtrière bien visible dans son attitude. Elle chope par le col Menoly, la plaquant contre le mur sans ménagement. Elle lève le poing et amorce un geste pour la frapper au niveau de la figure, qui est paré avec aisance par l'agressée. Après avoir passée des mois à se faire ''savater'', faute de terme plus adapté, par un Espada ce genre de coup n'est rien pour elle.

« Je t'interdis de comparer ce salaud à Aizen-sama ! » Hurle l'Arrancar, enragée. « N'ose même pas le penser ! »

Effrayée par la soudaine hystérie de sa sœur la blonde hésite à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle baisse les yeux ce qui fait sourire méchamment son bourreau. Puis, se souvenant de tout ce qu'elle a subie, une brusque fierté la fait se redresser pour tenir tête. Agacée par cette obstination la brune va l'attaquer de nouveau quand elle s'arrête en l'entendant parler.

« Arrête de l'idolatrer Loly ! » Clame Menoly. « C'est ridicule ! »

« La ferme ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler de lui ! » Réplique agressivement la première. « Espèce de vendue ! »

« Et qu'est-ce notre seigneur a fait pour nous depuis que nous sommes ici !? » Rétorque la seconde, blessée de la remarque précédente. « Rien ! Rien du tout ! » Une tristesse certaine se lit sur son visage.

« Par ce que tu crois que Aizen-sama va nous prendre dans ses bras comme de vulgaires humaines !? » Contre Loly, toujours plus venimeuse. « Tu n'es qu'une traînée qui se vend au premier qui pass… »

Une gifle sonore atterrit sur la joue de la numéro 33 qui choquée, d'une réaction aussi prononcée de la part de celle qui a toujours été la plus effacée, reste sans bouger. Se redressant elle se fige quand une larme roule depuis l'œil d'un vert émeraude de la femme en face d'elle qui répond à l'insulte, une amertume omniprésente dans le ton de sa voix.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça Loly, tu le sais… » Une brève pause. « Je pense juste que Gladius-sama est quelqu'un de plus digne… C'est tout... »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te permets de penser ça ? » Questionne la brune, un dégoût vindicatif transperçant à chaque mot, en se retenant de lui mettre un nouveau coup.

« Tu te souviens du jour de notre renaissance grâce au Hogyôku ? » L'aînée acquiesce, impatiente. « Maintenant, quand je repense à ce moment, je suis convaincu que Aizen-sama ne nous a vu que comme de simples étapes à franchir, c'est tout… »

Un commentaire dédaigneux de la numéro 33 coupe Menoly dans son explication et la cadette doit attendre que la tension redescende un peu avant de reprendre. Loly semble se calmer progressivement en voyant la lueur de détermination dans le regard de sa camarade. Elles ont souvent été en désaccord et bien que parfois il y ait des emportements un respect mutuel est toujours présent entre elles.

« As-tu déjà vu la manière dont Gladius-sama nous regarde lors des entraînements ? » Demande la numéro 34.

« J'essaye surtout de ne pas me faire tuer à chaque attaque. » Grogne Loly, frustrée. « Alors non. »

« Moi… Une fois… » Admet Menoly, soudain mal à l'aise. « Dans ses yeux il n'y a pas de plaisir sadique, ni d'arrogance… » Affirme la blonde. « Pour lui il n'y a pas de différences entre nous trois… Il nous considère comme ses égales… En tant qu'Arrancars. »

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. » Vocifère la brune. « Même quand nous sommes blessées il continue encore ses maudits entraînements ! Il n'a aucune pitié ! »

« Par ce que tu accepterais sa pitié peut-être ? » Ironise la plus jeune. Ce qui provoque une réaction presque allergique de son interlocutrice. « Sans compter que lorsqu'il t'a vu nue tu sais très bien ce qu'il a fait. » Toutes deux louchent l'espace d'une seconde vers la veste calcinée. « Alors que Aizen-sama t'a laissée a découvert sans aucune considération. »

« Tout ça ce ne sont que des interprétations que tu fais. » Déclare le numéro 33 qui s'entête et campe sur ses positions. « Tu n'as aucune preuve. »

« Je lui demanderais demain. » Réplique la deuxième avec conviction. « Comme ça je serais fixée. »

Un nouveau silence survient. Loly est étonnée de voir sa cadette aussi déterminée dans sa démarche. Un dernier échange de regard puis elles acquiescent toutes les deux d'un mouvement de tête silencieux avant de se séparer pour la nuit. La journée de demain risque d'être difficile. Peu importe comment il se comporte en dehors des séances de pratiques, pendant celles-ci il est intraitable et inflexible.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 4 !**

 **Un peu de relationnel et une autre facette de mon personnage révélée. :)**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	6. Résultats

Hello All !

Le chapitre 5 est up !

Un vrai combat, qui n'apparaît pas dans l'œuvre canon, dans ces lignes

En espérant que cela vous plaise ! :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

Reviews :

 _Crosswald chapter 5 . Jan 27_  
 _Saluut !_

 _C'est sympa de repondre au review!_

 _Enfin bon c'était pour dire que bah... je trouve pas cohérent (mais ça c'est pas de ta faute puisque c'est dit et montré dans le manga) que Elior en tant qu'Arrancar soit incapable de ressentir une quelqonque pensée perverse en voyant sa fraccion, mais, que Loly va au contraire va se sentir génée...et donc va indirectement ressentir une gène vis a vis de sa position...ce qui voudrait dire que oui ils peuvent ressentir ce genre de sentiments._

 _Je dirai pas qu'il ne puisse pas ressenyir mais plutôt qu'il est comme Ulquiora à qui ce genre pensée ne lui ont même pas effleuré l'esprit et lui son inconnues, mais être totalement comme lui. (parce qu'il est sacrément coincé notre ami numéro 4)_

 _Et puis je dois dire que Grimmjow par exemple ilnse serait gèné..._

 **Mais de rien je trouve que c'est normal :)**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé cette analyse mais je vais (volontairement) ne pas y répondre puisque ce chapitre apporte déjà quelques-unes des réponses et il y en aura d'autres dans les suivants :D**

 **Pour Ulquiorra je suis d'accord il est trop rigide pour que cela lui effleure l'esprit et pour Grimmjow je le pense plutôt du genre à préférer un combat que des actes de ce type XD**

 _Libellule35 chapter 5 . Jan 29_  
 _Bonjour!_

 _J'ai lue les chapitres de ta fic et je dois bien admettre qu'elle m'intéresse. Un nouvel espada qui prend (plus ou moins) sous son aile Loly et Menoly? Ça me parait prometteur même si je t'avoue que j'ai été légèrement sceptique au début n'appréciant pas ces deux là plus que ça... mais après tout pourquoi pas? Ce sera sans doute une raison pour changer leur caractère de départ et, qui sait, deviendront elles meilleures?_

 _Pour Élior en lui-même et bien... je l'aime bien même si le fait qu'il ait été arrancarisé Adjuchas me gène un peu vu que j'adore les super power-up (sous deux conditions bien sûr: qu'il y ait de bonnes raison à cette montée en puissance et que ça ne finisse PAS en Mary-Sue ou Gary-Sue que je déteste) et qu'il est donc limité de ce côté-là de part sa condition d'Adjuchas. Par contre j'aime bien sa personnalité qui est assez calme et sa façon de juger les autres sur ce qu'ils font_  
 _plutôt que sur ce qu'ils sont. Et puis tu as déjà insinué qu'il était plus fort que ce qu'il paraissait mais qu'il ne le montrait pas à cause de sa méfiance envers Aizen donc moi ça me suffit._  
 _Bon courage pour continuer ta fic._

 _Passe une Bonne Journée :D_

 **Merci à toi / Des éléments de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre :D**

 **J'ai fait exprès de le laisser Adjuchas pour une raison qui sera expliquée plus tard dans le récit et pour son caractère j'apprécie (ce n'est que mon avis) les personnages calmes par ce que lorsque vient le moment de combattre il n'en sont que plus impressionnant :D**

 **Je connaissais la Mary-sue mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait l'équivalent masculin XD / Personnellement je n'ai pas l'intention que ça termine de cette manière :D**

 **Oh oui il se méfie de son '''maître'' \\(^o^)/**

 **Merci de ton soutien pour la suite :)**

 _Artemis chapter 5 . Jan 30_  
 _Ce chapitre est tellement merveilleux! Déjà Gladius est parfait ! et puis l'evolution de Loly et Menoly est vraiment impressionante ! C'est genial que quelqu'un les travail un peu ...habituellement dans les fic ce sont les petites putes hysteriques d'Aizen (je cite)_

 **Tant de félicitations rien que pour moi ? Je vais me sentir gêné XD**

 **Hé hé moi aussi j'avais envie de les développer un peu pour en tirer quelque chose de plus potable que l'œuvre originale :)**

 **Elle vient de moi la citation ? XDDDD**

* * *

Chap 5 : Résultats

Le lendemain à l'heure habituelle les deux sœurs entrent dans la zone d'entraînement avec une certaine appréhension qui leur rappelle le premier jour. L'endroit est paisible comme à l'accoutumé. Le maître des lieux est toujours calme et rares sont les fois où des explosions de toutes sortes résonnent dans la vaste pièce. Elles le retrouvent très rapidement à l'endroit habituel. Portant la veste dans ses bras Loly , accompagnée de Menoly, observent leur supérieur assis sur une pierre à les attendre ce qui les fait forcer l'allure.

Le planning a toujours été le même depuis le départ. Il s'entraîne seul le matin et ensuite les après-midis elles l'affrontent toutes les deux en même temps dans un match factice qui ne prend fin que lorsqu'elles sont toutes les deux hors combat. Parfois avec des blessures sérieuses. Le plus frustrant pour les deux Fracción étant qu'elles ne progressent pas le moins du monde. Il est simplement trop supérieur à elles sur tous les plans.

Peu avant de partir pour leur mission dans le désert du Hueco Mundo il avait reçu le titre d'Espada le plus fort, physiquement parlant, de tous. A ce moment un Arrancar venait de se rebeller, sûr de sa nouvelle puissance, et a déclaré que désormais c'est lui qui régnerais. Beaucoup de combattants ont tentés de l'affronter mais dans sa forme libérée il était entouré d'une couche de protection si solide que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'entailler. Même Poww, le serviteur le plus costaud de Barragan, lui aussi en Ressurrección ne parvenait pas à passer au travers, ni même l'érafler.

Voyant l'un des des dix plus puissants de Las Noches il a commis l'erreur de foncer dessus comme un idiot. Au moment où il est entré dans la portée d'attaque de Elior. Ce dernier, après une monté de reiatsu aussi brusque que brève, l'a frappé d'un direct qui est passé au travers de sa carapace avec la même facilité que du papier en le transperçant de part en part. Le rebelle est ensuite resté au sol à mourir lentement d'hémorragie tandis que les autres spectateurs, dont ses deux subordonnées, n'en revenait pas. Lui s'éloignait sans poser un seul regard sur son pseudo assaillant, comme s'il le savait déjà mort.

Cet épisode leur rappelle ô combien, malgré qu'il soit brutal dans sa méthode, leur supérieur se retient quand ils s'affrontent tous les trois. Car il pourrait les tuer aisément. Ce serait facile pour lui, comme briser une allumette. Chassant cette pensée de leur tête Loly et Menoly arrive rapidement auprès du Noveno qui patiente l'air de rien.

Les deux s'inclinent pour le saluer. Il se relève et elles prennent leurs appuis. Ce n'est pas rare qu'il attaque soudainement, sans prévenir, les laissant parfois K.O. Au bout de dix secondes. Ce qui en découle est invariablement une séance d'exercices de réflexes pour le moins douloureuse. Cependant ce n'est pas le cas cette fois. Il se contente de récupérer son habit et de l'enfiler nonchalamment. Prenant dans la foulée une posture de combat avant d'être interrompu.

« Attendez Gladius-sama ! » Fait subitement Menoly. L'interpellé se fige, étonné d'une telle demande. « Je... Nous aimerions vous poser une question. »

« Voilà qui est inédit. » Commente l' Espada. « C'est la première fois que vous vous adressez à moi en premier. » Il quitte sa position d'engagement. « Très bien, faites. » Un sourire amusé se dessine soudainement sur ses lèvres. « Pendant que nous combattons ! »

En voyant son expression changer les deux sœurs ont instantanément activées leurs Pesquisas ce qui leur permet de s'écarter juste à temps. Il vient de passer en Sonido et réapparaît entre elles, un uppercut visant la numéro 33 pendant qu'un crochet cible la numéro 34. La brune fait un mouvement réflexe en arrière, imité par sa camarade mais en se baissant. Les attaques les frôlent mais elles n'en restent pas la.

Dégainant leur sabres elles contre-attaquent, la première en plongeant le long de son bras pour attaquer le cou et la blonde avançant pour atteindre l'abdomen. D'un geste trop rapide il attrape le bras armé de Loly et la projette dans Menoly. Les deux Arrancars entrent en collision violemment et font un vol plané sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se rétablir en rassemblant l'énergie spirituelle aux alentours pour former des supports solides. Sans attendre elles repartent à l'assaut en se coordonnant.

« Et bien ? » Il fait un pas de côté pour sortir de la portée d'attaque de ses deux assaillantes. « Vous ne vouliez pas me demander quelque chose ? »

Arrivant au contact de la cadette il lui assène un coup de poing à un endroit un peu plus haut que le bassin. Elle se protège en repliant ses bras sur la zone d'impact ce qui lui permet d'amortir suffisamment pour ne pas avoir le souffle coupé. L'aînée saisit une ouverture dans son dos en voulant accéder à sa nuque. Il se baisse, mettant son torse à l'horizontal, puis un coup de pied montant à la perpendiculaire vise la tête de l'attaquante. Elle parvient à réduire la force du choc en l'accompagnant de son Zanpakutô.

« Qu'est ce que nous sommes pour vous Gladius-sama ? » Questionne Menoly en dérapant sur le sol.

Il apparaît sur son flanc gauche, un coup de coude partant déjà en direction de ses côtes. Un Bara venant de l'autre sœur arrive à point nommé pour réduire la puissance du mouvement ce qui permet à l'agressée de lâcher le sien et de se protéger suffisamment. Loly apparaît entre eux pour utiliser sa vitesse contre lui. Là encore il a anticipé et un coup de genoux heurte la jeune femme en pleine cage thoracique ce qui la lance dans sa camarade. Toutes deux laissent échapper un cri de douleur.

« Vous êtes mes Fracción. » Dit-il en atterrissant en douceur. « Et deux guerrières qui ont besoin de s'améliorer. »

Menoly charge un Bara avant de le tirer sur une petite zone devant l'Espada qui ne réagit pas en voyant l'épais nuage de poussière que cela soulève. Activant son propre Pesquisa il sent la lanceuse se ruer sur lui, la deuxième Arrancar sur ses talons. Un coup de sabre descendant tranche le rideau qui occulte la vue mais ne touche rien d'autre. Dans un angle mort l'homme donne un coup du tranchant de la main dans la nuque de l'attaquante qui termine sa course comme une poupée désarticulée. Il saisit dans sa main le poignet de la brune et la stoppe aussi sec dans son élan.

« On s'en fout de ça ! » Vocifère Loly, agacée de l'argumentaire de la veille de Menoly qu'elle ne parvient pas à faire sortir de sa tête. « Qu'est ce que vous pensez de nous en tant que personnes ? »

Un coup de pied circulaire l'atteint en pleine tête et l'envoie rejoindre sa sœur. Toutes les deux tentent de se relever mais des vertiges et des nausées les empêchent même de voir correctement. Sentant pourtant qu'il vient d'utiliser un Sonido pour arriver juste devant elles les deux femmes lancent simultanément des Bara pour le distraire avant de reculer autant que possible en restant côte à côte.

Ayant du mal à rester debout, la respiration lourde, mal un peu partout et sentant déjà la fatigue venir elles restent pourtant sans rien faire. Pour cause : leur dernière attaque à atteint sa cible... Le Noveno avance au pas, deux trous de bonne taille dans le tissu de sa large veste mais sinon il n'a presque rien si ce n'est de très légères brûlures qui guérissent sans attendre. Sans aucune agressivité manifeste Elior vient se placer face à elles. Il semble troublé. Se détendant à leur tour elles attendent la raison, pour le moins surprise, d'une aussi imprévisible placidité.

« Pour être totalement honnête... » Dit-il d'une voix neutre. « J'apprécie beaucoup votre compagnie. »

Croyant avoir mal entendue les deux sœurs se regardent sans comprendre, l'air d'être complètement perdues. Alors qu'elles vont demander plus d'explications un reiatsu qu'ils reconnaissent tous les trois devient détectable et s'approche d'eux. Tournant la tête en direction de l'entrée, le groupe voit arriver quelqu'un dont la présence à cet endroit est inhabituelle. Et encore le mot est faible.

Trente secondes plus tard Grimmjow et les deux membres survivants de sa Fracción entrent dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Ils nous remarquent rapidement avant de changer de direction pour venir à notre rencontre. Nous restons a attendre très curieux de savoir ce qui les pousse à venir dans ma zone de prédilection. On ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

Le Sexta Espada a, étrangement, conservé la cicatrice qui court sur son torse. Probablement pour ne pas oublier ce qui l'a amené à l'état qui est le sien maintenant... Comme si être manchot n'était pas suffisant. Son air faussement calme est bien visible et pourtant les deux qui le suivent sont assez tendus. Loly et Menoly viennent se placer derrière moi assez vite au cas où.

Ils arrivent face à nous sans trop se presser et je devine que mon homologue à envie d'en découdre rien qu'a son attitude. Nos subalternes respectifs se toisent avec un certain mépris quoique que des sourires goguenards, absolument pas cachés, sont dirigés à l'encontre de des deux miennes. Ils s'amusent bien de les voir couvertes de bleus et d'écorchures. Comme si je ne me souvenais pas de leurs pathétiques performances d'hier.

« Grimmjow, je suis surpris de te voir ic... » Je commence d'une voix neutre.

« Il paraît que t'as laissé filé les Shinigamis ? » Réplique-t-il, menaçant, sans attendre la fin de ma phrase.

« Directement dans le vif du sujet ? » Je réponds sans sourciller. « Dans ce cas j'imagine qu'ils t'ont aussi dit qu'ils se sont fait surprendre comme des imbéciles par la levée de limite et que sans mon intervention ils seraient mort tous les trois sans vaincre un seul de leurs adversaires ? » Un rictus apparaît sur les lèvres de l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus mais je continue avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. « Et de toute manière je ne me serais pas abaissé à combattre un gamin rongé par son Bankai, un officier épuisé et une femme qui n'avait aucune chance. » Je sourie de manière narquoise. « Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un alors tourne toi vers tes deux toutous incompétents. »

Cette fois ce sont les deux sœurs à mes ordres qui laissent échapper des petits rires silencieux très démonstratifs. Ce qui ne manque pas d'agacer le duo visé dont les visages passent instantanément de l'amusement à la colère froide mais tout comme les miennes ils ne disent rien. Ce n'est pas le cas de Grimmjow qui joint le geste à la parole. Il vise ma tête et je pare sans trop de difficulté. Il était sérieux mais sans plus.

« T'as du cran de me causer comme ça Elior. » Dit-il en continuant de forcer sans pour autant me faire reculer. « Je te répète que j'éclaterais tout ceux qui me regarderont de haut ! »

« Avec un bras en moins, tu ne peux plus utiliser ta Ressurección. » Je lui rappelle la seconde qui suit. « Alors tes chances de victoires sont nulles face à moi. »

Un Cero commence à apparaître dans la paume de sa main au contact de ma peau. Une expression haineuse déformant ses traits. Je concentre mon reiatsu au point de départ de l'attaque et je fais un grand geste qui le repousse, faisant exploser la tentative d'agression. Nos deux groupes s'éloignent rapidement pour ne pas être pris dans la déflagration. J'entends nos noms respectifs être criés au moment où l'effet de la technique du Sexta Espada disparaît. Quand la poussière se dissipe nous sommes à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, indemne. A part nos habits, légèrement déchirés.

Nous nous toisons avec hargne. Lui d'avoir vu sa fierté remise en question et moi d'avoir été agressé gratuitement. Sans l'interdiction de Aizen de nous battre entre nous dix je serais déjà sur lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de refaire quelque chose dans ce style. Réfléchissant à une stratégie je trouve une idée intéressante qui me serait profitable sur tous les plans. Je me détends et me redresse calmement avant de lui adresser un sourire provocateur.

« Malgré mon envie d'en découdre avec toi Grimmjow, je pense avoir une meilleure idée. »

« Ah ouais !? » Raille-t-il, toujours bravache. « Si tu crois que me supplier va te sauver tu te fais des films ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous battre. » Je rétorque, condescendant. « En revanche ce n'est pas le cas de nos Fracción. » Mon homologue se fige de surprise de la même manière que notre public. Me regardant avec un air dubitatif il ne semble pas savoir quoi répondre. « Voilà ce que je te propose : Shaolon et Illfort contre Loly et Menoly. » Les quatre intéressés s'échangent des regards exprimant l'incompréhension. « Si ton groupe gagne je vais dans le monde réel et je termine leur travail bâclé. » J'affirme avec assurance. « Si c'est le mien alors tu débarrasses le plancher dans la seconde. Ça te convient ? »

Il éclate soudainement d'une rire exultant qui dure une dizaine de seconde. Une fois calmé le Sexta remet sa main dans sa poche et reprend une pose nonchalante avant d'accepter mes conditions à la surprise générale. Il fait signe à ses deux hommes de redescendre et je fais de même. Il y a un silence lourd qui s'ensuit. Un malaise certain sur les visages des femmes Arrancars tandis que les deux autres transpirent la confiance.

Je les installe face à face avant de leur dicter les règles : combat en duos, l'un contre l'autre. Pas de limites de temps. La défaite survient quand les deux membres d'une équipe sont hors-combat, d'une manière où d'une autre. Aucune restriction de techniques si ce n'est l'interdiction d'utiliser les Ceros. Pour ne pas détruire mes quartiers et endommager Las Noches.

Je vois clairement que ma propre Fracción ne se sent absolument pas en confiance. Elles se pensent inférieures. Ce qui était vrai il y a pratiquement un an lors de leur dernier affrontement mais maintenant, qui sait. Pendant qu'eux paressaient Loly et Menoly ont subi un entraînement difficile qui les a renforcé. Cependant leur attitude est compréhensible puisque le seul adversaire qu'elle ont jamais combattu c'était moi et elles n'ont jamais gagnée, pas une fois.

Pourtant, chose que j'apprécie beaucoup, elles ne tremblent pas et dans leurs yeux se trouve toujours la lueur de férocité de la première journée entre nous. Il y a beaucoup d'incertitudes qui doivent leur passer par la tête mais elles ne vont plier ni supplier de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre. Je lève la main pour montrer que le combat va bientôt commencer. Une fois que le signal est donné les deux subordonnés de Grimmjow se ruent à l'attaque.

Menoly avale sa salive avec difficulté en voyant le geste du début de l'affrontement se terminer. Son opposant direct, Shaolon, se déplace en Sonido jusque dans on dos et abat son sabre en diagonale entre ses deux omoplates. Utilisant son propre déplacement à grande vitesse elle s'éloigne le plus possible. Il lui lance un Bara qu'elle esquive d'un pas sur le côté avant que l'homme ne revienne aussitôt au corps à corps.

Parant le coup en dégainant son petit Zanpakutô elle s'étonne de le voir utiliser aussi peu de force. Son visage est impassible mais on voit le dédain dans son regard. Il ne la considère pas comme une adversaire digne de lui ce qui agace profondément la numéro 34 de se savoir toujours autant méprisé même maintenant. Modifiant la position de son centre de gravité elle le laisse continuer dans son élan en faisant glisser les deux lames l'une sur l'autre.

La blonde tire un Bala en direction de sa tête. Il esquive avec un pas de Sonido pour se retrouver sur son flanc visant son abdomen de son épée. Menoly le pare de nouveau, ne sentant toujours pas davantage de puissance elle contre-attaque en le repoussant, frustrée. Sans attendre la cadette aligne son arme dans l'axe du corps de son adversaire et décoche un coup ascendant qui entaille l'Arrancar n°11 au niveau de l'épaule malgré qu'il ait tenté de reculer pour ne pas être blessé.

Une expression de surprise se lit sur les traits du visage de son adversaire ce qui l'étonne, elle, tout autant. De la rage apparaît de suite en remplacement et il fend l'air de son sabre pour la couper en deux dans le sens de la hauteur. Levant son arme à l'horizontal pour se défendre elle se raidit de peur mais pourtant malgré qu'il ait frappé de toutes ses forces la plus jeune ne trouve pas la pression insupportable.

En fait c'est loin d'être suffisant pour la faire plier. Est-ce qu'il continue à la sous-estimer ? En le regardant elle remarque qu'il la fixe avec l'air d'avoir vu quelque chose de difficilement croyable. Se ressaisissant elle plie ses genoux et lui met un coup de pied dans le ventre ce qui lui projette plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière. Il s'arrête en plantant son sabre dans le sol avant de jurer entre ses dents et de charger de nouveau. C'est là que Menoly réalise quelque chose.

Dire qu'il est lent serait mentir mais sa vitesse est loin d'être extraordinaire cependant. Elle le voit amorcer ses gestes pour attaquer ce qui lui donne toutes les informations nécessaires pour préparer ses parades le plus efficacement possible. Une certaine appréhension s'empare de la blonde qui décide quand même de tenter un mouvement risqué. Shaolon, tenant son arme comme une batte de baseball a visiblement l'intention d'en finir en séparant ses jambes du reste. Prenant une posture défensive, avec une main sur le dos de son zanpakutô, elle attend le coup.

Le choc est encore plus violent que le précédent mais là encore elle n'a pas l'impression de se faire écraser comme lorsqu'elle encaisse une attaque de Elior. L'homme ouvre des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en voyant quelqu'un d'aussi frêle a pu bloquer son attaque. Profitant de sa surprise la numéro 34 le repousse et tire un Bara à bout portant qui l'atteint en plein poitrine. L'Arrancar mâle est projeté en arrière et s'écrase sur le sol sans réagir. Ayant toujours du mal à y croire Menoly regarde ses main et ses bras avec une certaine incompréhension. Se serait-elle renforcée à ce point sans le savoir ?

Tandis qu'elle garde son attention sur son ennemi qui se redresse difficilement, une brûlure circulaire ayant emporté une partie de son uniforme, elle jette un coup d'œil à son aînée qui est dans une situation similaire si ce n'est qu'elle est beaucoup plus agressive et offensive. Loly ne se prive pas non plus de narguer son adversaire de le voir reculer sans cesse sans pouvoir trouver d'opportunité de lui rendre ses coups.

C'est là que la cadette se rend compte qu'en fait les deux sœurs n'ont jamais eues l'impression de progresser par ce que leur supérieur est bien trop puissant par rapport à elles. Pourtant leurs capacités de base se sont retrouvés décuplées au fur et à mesure que les séances d'entraînement s'enchaînaient. Les résultats sont désormais visible : elles sont plus rapides, plus résistantes et même, comble de tout, plus fortes physiquement que leurs deux opposants.

Souriant de soulagement la blonde se focalise de nouveau totalement sur son opposant qui est debout, les dents serrées par la colère d'être ridiculisé par une Arrancar qu'il pensait inférieure. Une autre insulte et les deux se foncent dessus mais d'une manière identique aux fois précédentes l'homme n'a pas le dessus et il plie rapidement sous les assauts constants, incapable de suivre la cadence imposée par la combattante.

Je garde une expression neutre mais intérieurement je sourie largement et ce, pour deux raisons. Premièrement je vois Loly et Menoly reprendre confiance en elles au fur et à mesure que l'affrontement se prolonge. Pourtant mes deux Fraccións ne tombent pas dans le piège facile de sous-estimer l'adversaire ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux subalternes de Grimmjow qui sont guidés par une fierté mal placée, les conduisant inévitablement vers la défaite.

Le Sexta Espada est d'ailleurs en train de bouillir de rage. Je vois que sa main est crispée sur le tissu dans sa poche et que son visage affiche une volonté de meurtre sauvage. Si je n'étais pas là il sauterait dans la mêlée pour tuer tous les quatre. Les deux siens par ce qu'ils sont pitoyables et les miennes par la suite pour se venger de l'affront qu'il prend personnellement. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard il ne peut plus se retenir et exprime sa colère ce qui provoque une explosion d'énergie spirituelle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel !? » Crache-t-il, furieux, à l'attention de son ''équipe''. « Je vous jure que si vous ne les tuez pas dans la minute c'est moi qui viendrai vous faire la peau ! »

Les deux combats s'arrêtent sous la brusque montée de reiatsu. Mes deux Fraccións se mettent en garde en direction de l'Arrancar n°6 prêtes à se défendre si besoin. Et après quelques secondes, figés par l'effroi, le duo menacé directement acquiesce en bredouillant. Il prennent une pose particulière, imité de suite par leurs opposants. La phase la plus violente de l'affrontement mais aussi ce qui va en abréger le déroulement commence.

« Entaille, Tijeleta ! / Enbroche, Del Toro ! » Déclare en cœur Shaolon et Illfort.

« Empoisonne, Escolopendra ! / Enserre, Escorpión ! » Répliquent aussitôt Loly et Menoly d'une même voix.

Les quatre belligérants se font désormais face avec leurs pouvoirs libérés. Les alliés de l'Espada manchots ont été soignés intégralement par leurs métamorphoses ce qui relance le combat depuis son point de départ. Je suis sûr cependant qu'ils viennent de perdre toutes chances de gagner. Désormais mes deux protégées ont toutes les cartes en main pour remporter la victoire. J'attends patiemment la suite.

Chaque adversaire charge et le double duo entre en collision à moitié de la distance qui les séparait. Illfort a tenté de passer en force pour empaler Loly mais celle-ci l'a intercepté en enroulant ses longs membres autour de son corps. Le prisonnier essaie de se libérer en se débattant mais la multitude de petites pattes se sont enfoncées dans la carapace qui recouvre son torse et sa tête, l'ancrant avec force. Il ne peut plus se défaire de l'étreinte de la numéro 33.

De son côté Shaolon a tenté quelques attaques rapides sur Menoly mais finalement il fait une erreur de plus ce qui permet au numéro 34 d'attraper son bras griffu dans l'une de ses pinces de grandes tailles. Voulant contre-attaquer pour ne pas être bloqué il n'a réussi qu'à offrir sa deuxième mains à la blonde qui le tient à sa merci. Le dard dans son dos commence à se lever au dessus de sa tête.

Le reste du combat est beaucoup moins ragoûtant. Le poison contenu dans les appendices remplaçant les bras de l'aînée commence à ronger le corps du numéro 15 ce qui le fait pousser des cris de douleur chaque fois qu'une goutte de ce liquide corrosif tombe sur une partie exposée de sa peau. Bientôt il ne pourra plus maintenir sa forme libérée.

Le numéro 11 n'est pas en meilleure position. Ses tentatives pour se défaire de la prise de fer de son ennemie n'ont fait que provoquer des blessures. Voyant l'aiguillon prêt à frapper il se démène de plus belle mais tout comme son camarade c'est peine perdue. Le tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'ils puisse esquiver la cadette perce son Hierro d'un coup violent en pleine poitrine.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, rongés par les toxines, ils s'effondrent, à bout de forces. Reprenant leurs apparences initiales, ils sont vaincus. L'un présente des traces de brûlures chimiques sur la quasi-intégralité de son corps et est inconscient. Alors que l'autre est agité de tremblements incontrôlables et que ses yeux ont roulés à l'arrière de ses orbites, de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

« Alors !? » Raille Loly en piétinant sans respect la tête de son opposant. « On fait moins les malins, hein !? »

Menoly se contente d'observer le sien sans dire un mot. A ma gauche Grimmjow tourne les talons, une frustration meurtrière sur les traits de son visage. Nous le regardons tous les trois s'éloigner sans rien dire ni même esquisser le moindre geste. On peut dire ce que l'on veut de lui il n'est pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole. Je l'interpelle donc pour une autre raison.

« Grimmjow. » Il se retourne, une expression glaciale m'est adressée. « Tes Fraccións sont encore en vie. »

« Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer de ces faiblards! » Rétorque le Sexta Espada avec un dédain venimeux.

En le voyant se retourner pour reprendre sa marche vers la sortie je dois corriger une affirmation : ex-Sexta Espada. Le chiffre dans son dos à été effacé. On dirait qu'entre ça et sa déchéance du rang des dix plus plus puissants Arrancars de Las Noches il a été blessé dans son amour propre. Je le laisse donc s'en aller sans faire un commentaire. Ce serait pathétique.

« Gladius-sama ? » C'est moi qui fait demi-tour en entendant Menoly me parler. « Que faisons-nous d'eux ? »

« Le vainqueur à tous droits sur le vaincu. » Je réponds simplement. « Et vous avez gagnées. »

Un sourire malsain apparaît sur les lèvres de Loly qui s'empresse d'enserrer de nouveau Illfort dans ses bras de scolopendre et de le recouvrir de tant d'acide qu'il finit par se dissoudre complètement dans une horrible odeur. La cadette fait preuve de plus de retenue, se contentant de rompre proprement la nuque de son opposant et sous l'effet du poison Shaolon se se disperse rapidement en un nuage de particules spirituelles.

Mes deux subordonnées annulent leurs libérations et échangent des sourires enthousiastes dignes de collégiennes humaines. Elles peuvent savourer leur victoire sans avoir honte. Je m'approche d'un pas calme et sans attendre elles s'agenouillent dans un geste qui a changé. Il y a toujours eu du respect dans leur démarche mais avant il était protocolaire. Désormais il est sincère. Je prends donc la parole.

« Bien... » Je statue. « Où en étions-nous déjà ? »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 5 !**

 **Je me suis bien amusé à écrire cet affrontement et j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi :)**

 **Petit rappel pour ceux qui aurait oublié (XD) : pour les Ressurrección == Personnage : nom de la Ressurrección ( signification en espagnol / signification en japonais)**

 **Shaolon : Tijeleta (Forticule / Insecte aux cinq ciseaux)**

 **Illfort : Del toro (Du taureau / Prince aux cornes pales)**

 **Loly : Escolopendra ( Scolopendre / Courtisane venimeuse aux cent aiguilles)**

 **Voilà pour celle qui existe dans l'œuvre de Tite Kubo**

 **J'ai créé de toutes pièces celle de Menoly et sur le même modèle que précédemment :**

 **Menoly : Escorpión ( Scorpion / Courtisane silencieuse aux pinces acérées)**

 **Bien entendu je ne parle (ni ne sait écrire) le japonais mais c'est la manière dont j'aimerais que ça soit nommé ^^  
**

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois ! :D**

 **A la prochaine ! :)**


	7. Événements inattendus

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 6 est de sortie ! :D**

 **Un peu de relationnel et une autre complication à venir pour Elior ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Reviews :

 _Crosswald chapter 6 . Feb 24_  
 _Bon ben heu... salut ! ( ...encore ouais)_

 _Alors, alors c'est une belle évolution de mentalité vis a vis d'Elior que l'on a là !_  
 _Le combat était un bon moyen pour loly et menoly de... s'affirmer mais faudrait qu'elle prennent la grosse tête non plus, parce que ça les rendrait imprudente et faudrai qu'elles se fassent tuer après tant d'efforts._

 _...bref J'ai l'impression que Elior est sous noté. Noveno ? Même avec un bras grimjow reste balèze on le voit dans le manga. Est-ce volontaire ?_

 _Alala je sens que tu vas pas non plus répondre à cette question..._

 _Bon choussss_

 **Re XD**

 **Merci :) / Hé hé seul l'avenir nous le dira mais peut-être qu'une (éventuelle) réponse se trouve dans les lignes qui vont suivre, je laisse juger :D**

 **Malheureusement oui je ne peut pas répondre sans spoiler et le spoil c'est le mal \\(^o^)/**

 **Thx :)**

 _guillox23 chapter 6 . Feb 24_  
 _slt j'ai adoré le combat de loly et menoly ont voir les résulta des torture...euh de l'entrainement que leur impose gladius et je sens que les entrainement vont être plus dur pour elle, sait aussi simpa de voir leur mentalité évoluer aussi._

 _continue comme sa et hâte de lire la suite_

 **Comment ça de la torture ? XD Il n'est pas du tout exigeant Elior XD / Les réponses à ces questions de suite :)**

 **Je vais essayer :D / là voila ;)**

 _Libellule35 chapter 6 . Feb 25_  
 _Coucou!_

 _Et bien, voilà un beau chapitre que tu nous livres là. Franchement je suis rive de la montée en puissance de Loly et Menoly, il était temps qu'elle gagne en puissance elles! D'ailleurs, juste au passage je dois te dire que j'adore ta manière de décrire les combat, très détaillé, rythmé sans être mis sous forme de paragraphe entier et donc étouffant, j'adore! J'aime bien aussi la "confession" d'Élior sur la façon dont il voit ses deux fraccíons._

 _Passe une Bonne Journée :D_

 **Merci beaucoup :) / et bien voilà c'est fait le lvl up est là :D**

 **Merci encore, j'essaye toujours de diluer le texte car je trouve aussi que les pavés de 100 lignes (^^) c'est indigeste XD**

 **Il n'a pas fini mais je laisse cette info à la lecture pour en apprendre plus :)**

 **De même ;)**

 _Artemis chapter 6 . Feb 26_  
 _J'adore ces filles XD Mais ... J'adore aussi Grimm ... Tu vas pas le laisser dans cette état si ? Gladius est tellement classe :o Merci pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

 **Hé hé :) / Pas d'inquiétude pour Grimmjow il nous a déjà montré qu'il a de la ressource :D / Merci à toi ! ^^**

* * *

Chap 6 : Événements inattendus

Il y a un silence assez étrange entre nous. Le combat vient de se terminer et pourtant on dirait que la tension reste sans aucune envie de s'en aller. Loly et Menoly, toujours un genou à terre, me fixent avec un regard rempli d'appréhension. Nous étions en plein milieu d'une discussion importante avant cette distraction qui a au moins eue le mérite d'apporter quelque chose de productif. J'avoue être aussi perplexe que mes deux Fraccións. Étrangement c'est la numéro 33 qui prend la parole avec un calme qui n'est pas commun.

« Gladius-sama... » Hésite-t-elle. « Vous avez dit... Que vous appréciez notre compagnie... » Elle marque une pause. On dirait qu'elle même à du mal à croire à ce qu'elle dit. « Est-ce... Vrai ? »

« Je vous ai promis au début que je ne vous mentirais pas. » Je fais d'une voix composée. « Alors... Oui... Ce n'est que la vérité. » Je termine.

Les deux sœurs s'échangent des regards troublés qui en disent long sur ce qui occupe leurs pensées. Pour être franc c'est une chose qui me trouble moi aussi depuis ma renaissance en Arrancar. Je pousse un soupir avant de m'asseoir en tailleur pour être à leur niveau. Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur de me voir faire ça elles se baissent encore plus pour ne pas me dépasser en hauteur. Ce qui ne risque pas. Elles font à peine 1m60 et je suis proche du mètre quatre-vingt dix.

« En fait j'ai ressenti beaucoup de choses que j'ai du mal à assimiler des le moment où le Hôgyoku m'a transformé en hybride de Shinigami et de Hollow. » Je déclare posément. « La première étant un vide que je ne m'explique pas... »

« Un vide... ? » Répète Menoly, mal à l'aise. « Vous voulez dire... De la solitude ? »

« Non, pas dans ce sens là. » J'éclaircis. « La solitude est une chose que tous les nôtres connaissent et ont acceptés. Dans ce désert soit tu es un prédateur soit une proie. » Je laisse apparaître un léger sourire moqueur. « Même dans les groupes les ''alliances'' ne sont qu'une histoire de stratégie, rien de plus. »

« Je... ne comprends pas... » Avoue la cadette, qui reconnait une certaine réalité dans ces paroles, mais pourtant alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un Hollow un certain ''attachement'' la liait déjà à sa sœur.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avant cette solitude allait de soi pour moi et je n'ai jamais cherché à la remettre en question. » Mon expression redevient neutre. « Pourtant récemment je me suis surpris plusieurs fois à chercher, malgré moi, un moyen de combler cette sensation qui m'est devenue désagréable...

Se regardant furtivement dans les yeux ce bref contact est tout ce qui suffit à Loly et à sa camarade pour être d'accord. Elles aussi ont longtemps eues cet agaçant trouble qui les harcelaient et ce n'est qu'en se trouvant toujours en permanence l'une à côté de l'autre qu'elle parviennent à le tenir à distance. Est-ce que leur maître serait-il dans ce genre de cas ? Cela paraît difficile à croire surtout venant d'un combattant solitaire tel que lui. Il relance la conversation et une surprise renouvelée s'empare d'elles.

« Tu dois te souvenir de l'incident d'hier j'imagine, Loly ? » Je lui demande.

« Bien sûr...Gladius-sama... » Réplique-t-elle entre ses dents, une honte peu aisée à contenir commençant à la faire rougir. « Vous m'avez vue nue... »

« Ce n'est pas pour ce qu'il y avait à voir... » Je déclare d'un ton moqueur.

L'aînée se lève d'un geste. Emportée par la rage elle se jette sur moi et me frappe au visage de toutes ses forces ce qui suffit à peine à me faire bouger la tête. En revanche, elle, pousse un hurlement de douleur. Sa main est probablement fracturée mais la souffrance et l'expression horrifiée de sa cadette la font réaliser quelque chose de grave...

Se tournant lentement vers moi son teint devient plus pâle que celui d'un mort et elle se met à suer abondamment. Les traits de son visage sont déformés par la terreur. Elle tombe à quatre pattes devant moi et se confond en excuses diverses et variées, appuyée par sa sœur. Elle parle si vite que je n'ai pas le temps d'en comprendre la moitié. Avec un geste doux je place ma main sous son menton ce qui la fige comme si elle venait de se changer en statue. Le même effet est observable sur l'autre.

Je lève sa tête pour que nos regards se croisent et son expression faciale change subitement. Il y a toujours la peur mais désormais la stupeur y est mêlée. Dans mes yeux ne se trouve aucune trace de colère et un sourire amusé se lit sur mes lèvres. Je la vois continuer à bredouiller des demandes de pardons alors je décide de la couper dans son élan.

« Je ne vais rien te faire Loly. » Je la rassure avec gentillesse. « Avant je t'aurais probablement écrabouillée comme un insecte pour ce que tu viens de faire... » Un rire nerveux se fait entendre de sa part. « Mais plus maintenant. » Je m'arrête l'espace d'une seconde. « En vérité je voulais vérifier une théorie. »

« Une théorie... ? » Répète-t-elle à son tour, toujours peu rassurée.

« En quoi la nudité devrait-elle nous poser un problème ? » Elles me regardent sans comprendre. « Pour expliquer autrement : nous sommes des Hollows. Nous n'avons jamais porté de vêtements, cela ne nous serais jamais venu à l'idée, même. » Elles acquiescent. « Alors pourquoi depuis que sommes devenus des Arrancars cela est-il une gêne d'être nu ? »

Elles réalisent soudain ce que je veux dire plus globalement : notre besoin de compagnie, celui de cacher notre nudité et bien d'autres pensées contradictoires qui sont apparues au moment de notre renaissance. Elles sont perplexes et ne trouvent rien à répondre. Je ne leur en veut pas. Elles ne se sont pas posées la question et même moi qui ait commencé à réfléchir à ça depuis un bon moment déjà, la plupart des réponses ne cessent de me filer entre les doigts. Ce qui est, je dois l'avouer, passablement frustrant. Je continue donc mon exposé. Peut-être que d'en parler à haute voix me donnera de nouvelles idées.

« Nous devenons des Hollows quand nous perdons notre ''cœur humain'' et nous nous transformons ainsi en des créatures dirigées par nos instincts les plus purs. » Je rappelle. « Alors voilà ce que je pense : obtenir des pouvoirs de Shinigamis nous redonne une partie de ce ''cœur'' et c'est ce qui provoque ce dont nous sommes en train de débattre. »

« Je ne comprends pas... » Admet Loly qui semble se détendre un peu. Elle est assise sur ses genoux. « Nous redevenons des êtres humains ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je l'entends. » Je développe. « Hier en rentrant je me suis retrouvé dans un bain de vapeur... » Je jette un regard accusateur à la brune qui baisse les yeux, honteuse. « Ce qui allait à l'encontre de mon ordre qui était de ne pas transformer mes quartiers en un palace. »

« C'est que... » Commence Menoly, pas vraiment rassurée. « Nous étions tellement contentes de pouvoir nous relaxer que... »

« Je ne vous blâmais pas. » J'affirme d'une voix paisible. « En fait au départ je me suis dit que j'allais laisser couler à cause de la fatigue mais une fois seul sur ma couche après la... Démonstration de Loly... » Je la vois s'empourprer. « Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait je venais de m'amuser... »

« Vous amuser... » Répète une fois encore la blonde, dubitative. « Vous voulez dire que... »

« Oui. » Je confirme en balayant du regard la pièce qui m'entoure. « Votre présence est devenue, aussi incroyable que cela vous paraisse, importante pour moi... Savoir qu'il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'attend en arrivant... Me fait plaisir... »

Les deux femmes Arrancars n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Devant elles se trouve un combattant dont la froideur et l'implacabilité lui ont valu le titre, de la bouche d'Aizen-sama en personne, ''d'Aspect de la Cruauté''. Et pourtant il vient de leur avouer qu'il les considère avec autant d'importance que Harribel-sama le fait pour sa propre Fracción, si ce n'est davantage. Elles ne font que se perdre dans encore plus de questions.

« Je pense... » Débute Loly pour exprimer les émotions qui l'assaillent. « Que je ressens quelque chose comme ça... Aussi... » Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je vous haïssais. » M'avoue-t-elle de but en blanc, ce qui me fait lever un sourcil. « Pour nous avoir arraché à Aizen-sama... Pour nous avoir fait souffrir... Pour nous avoir humiliées durant ces entraînements... » Elle marque une pause. « Pourtant... Maintenant que je vois les progrès que nous avons fait... Je ressens... Du plaisir... »

« Ça s'appelle de la reconnaissance Loly. » Corrige la plus jeune d'un ton moqueur. Ce qui ne manque pas de provoquer une réaction instantanée.

« La ferme ! » Réplique sèchement la plus âgée, de nouveau gênée. « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes des cours ! »

Je reste sans rien dire à observer les deux se prendre le bec sans vraiment de retenue ni se soucier de ma présence. Elles sont tellement plongées dans leurs argumentaires respectifs que je préfère compter les points. Cela dure pas loin d'une minute et je finis par me relever pour mettre fin au pugilat verbal sous mes yeux. Se souvenant que je suis toujours là elles se remettent à genoux par réflexe.

« Pour ma part... » Je fais sans me presser. « En vous voyant combattre à l'instant j'ai ressenti de la fierté... » Elles relèvent la tête pour me fixer, toujours cette même expression de surprise sur le visage. « Vous avez beaucoup progressé et vous avez mis en application tous ce que nos affrontements vous ont appris. » Je sourie largement. « Alors je peux le dire sans retenue... Loly, Menoly, en tant que Fracción et en tant que personnes... Je suis fier de vous. »

Un autre silence survient mais cette fois il est dû au fait qu'elles n'arrivent pas à assimiler ce qu'elles viennent d'entendre. Une fois que cela est fait elles se mettent à rougir aussitôt ce qui me fait me demander pourquoi cette réaction en particulier ? Il y a beaucoup de moyen d'exprimer la gêne et la surprise alors pourquoi celui-ci revient-il si souvent ? J'imagine cependant qu'elles ne connaissent pas elles-mêmes la réponse alors je vais m'abstenir de poser la question

« Merci infiniment Gladius-sama ! » Clament-elles d'une seule voix enjouée. « Nous continuerons à travailler dur pour vous satisfaire. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » Je réplique avec un sourire amusé. « Mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si vous le voulez. » Je croise les bras. « Vous l'avez mérité. »

Une fois encore les deux n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. L'un des Espada vient de les accepter comme ses égales en leur donnant le droit de s'adresser à lui comme s'ils étaient proches. Se remettant de leur émotions elles se replacent l'une à côté de l'autre pour le saluer avec tout le respect qu'elles peuvent exprimer.

Elles se sont senties abandonnées et trahies quand Aizen les a balancés comme de vulgaires déchets au service d'un autre Arrancar. Pendant longtemps elles ont maudis ce dernier, souhaitant sa mort afin de retourner auprès de leur maître légitime. Mais contrairement à tous ce que le Noveno vient de leur avouer le seigneur de Las Noches n'a jamais eu la moindre marque de sympathie ni même de reconnaissance envers elles.

Un jour les deux sœurs ont carrément été humiliées par la Fracción de la Tercera qui les ont traitées de ''petites lèches bottes prétentieuses et impuissantes''. Ce qui n'a pas manquer de les énerver mais ce qui les a fait sortir de leurs gonds était la dernière phrase : ''qu'elles ne connaissaient rien à la loyauté''. Seule la présence de l'Espada à ce moment les a empêchées de déclencher une rixe.

Désormais elles savent ce que ces trois pouffes orgueilleuses voulaient leur dire même si elles ne l'avoueront jamais. Elles ont trouvées une place qui leur convient et vont tout faire pour en être digne en permanence. D'une seule voix claire et audible les numéro 33 et 34 s'adressent à celui qui vient de devenir leur seul et unique véritable maître.

« A vos ordres Elior-sama ! »

Un sourire goguenard devient clairement visible sur les lèvres du concerné qui passe la seconde qui suit en Sonido pour attaquer les deux femmes encore à genoux. Elles ont juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter un coup. Sortant leurs armes elles sourient de manière provocante malgré les blessures déjà présentes et pour la première fois depuis le début de ces séances elles vont passer pour de bon à l'offensive.

* * *

Un mois vient de s'écouler et les progrès fait durant cette période ont dépassés ceux de l'année précédente. Je suis bien moins en position de force et ce n'est pas rare qu'elles parviennent à m'atteindre dans une attaque parfaitement coordonnée. Cela vient probablement du fait qu'auparavant mes deux subordonnées venaient par obligation et que désormais elles sont plus que motivées.

Cela signifie aussi qu'elles progressent plus vite que moi ce qui est compréhensible. Les entraînements en groupe sont plus efficace que les solitaires. Quoique je pense que nous allons bientôt devoir arrêter ces séances car les réunions stratégiques de l'Espada deviennent de plus en plus courante, mais j'aurais peut-être l'occasion de pouvoir utiliser ce qui me sert de Zanpakutô avant dans un de nos matchs factices. Nous sommes encore loin de la date annoncée par Aizen mais venant de lui une parole donnée n'a pas vraiment de valeur.

Je suis d'ailleurs en route pour l'un de ces fameux rassemblements quand j'entends le bruit sourd de quelque chose de mou qui heurte un mur et une empreinte spirituelle disparaît dans le même temps. En tournant au coin du couloir les voix de Yammy et de Ulquiorra parviennent à mes oreilles. On dirait qu'il vient de récupérer l'usage de son bras et que sa première utilisation aura été de tuer le membre du personnel médical qui s'occupait de lui...

Je m'arrête au niveau de la porte et je me retrouve face à face avec le Cuatro Espada qui pointe son regard sur ma personne l'espace d'une seconde pour confirmer visuellement qu'il s'agit bien de moi avant de reprendre sa position initiale. Le numéro 10 est en train de remettre sa veste et la coupure sur son bras est encore apparente. On dirait une fissure dans un morceau de verre.

« La notion ''d'économie de ressources'' ça te dit quelque chose Yammy ? » Je lui reproche en observant le cadavre de l'infirmier dont la moitié du volume sanguin tapisse le mur. « Juste pour savoir. »

« La ferme. » Réplique-t-il grossièrement, agacé que je lui fasse une fois encore la morale. « Il m'a demandé de vérifier et c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Je pousse un soupir audible qui lui fait me lancer un regard glacial. Pourquoi je continue à perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi borné ? Je devrais faire comme Ulquiorra et prendre ça sur le ton du désintérêt. Sur indication pressante de ce dernier nous prenons la route du meeting. Être en retard serait mal vu et je crois que devoir supporter une autre séance de discours prétentieux de Luppy finirait par me faire perdre patience.

Cet idiot a dû informer chaque grain de sable du Hueco Mundo qu'il a obtenu la place de Sexta Espada. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui a pu passer par la tête de Aizen pour qu'il lui attribue ce poste... Si je ne le savais pas aussi manipulateur je pourrais dire qu'il s'agit juste d'un moyen de narguer Grimmjow. Lui pendant ce temps a été incroyablement calme. Pas le moindre écart de conduite ni autre chose du style.

Ce lâche condescendant de Luppy ne serait très probablement pas capable de gagner contre moi même si je n'utilisais que la moitié de ma force. En fait je pense que si tous nos numéros reflétaient notre niveau de puissance alors il serait quelque chose comme vingtième. Enfin bref, inutile que je pleure sur le lait renversé. Je vais faire avec. La sélection naturelle se chargera de lui au moment où il s'en doutera le moins et j'espère être là pour assister au spectacle. Un sourire mauvais apparaît furtivement sur mes lèvres sans que je parvienne à le retenir.

Le n°4 annonce notre présence et quand nous rentrons il y a un spectacle qui me rappelle des souvenirs. Dans une cage de verre se trouve une silhouette de taille humaine complètement recouverte de bandages : un autre Hollow qui va renaître en Arrancar dans peu de temps. Nous restons à notre position sans bouger alors que le maître de cette forteresse se lance dans un discours sur la manière d'éveiller totalement le joyau qu'il conserve si précieusement.

Quand notre nouveau camarade, dont l'allure évoque un adolescent en pleine puberté et qui possède un QI proche du zéro, apparaît sous nos yeux il répond à la question qu'on lui pose et nous donne son nom : Wonderwice Marjera. Il a l'air incapable d'accomplir la moindre tâche efficacement mais comme tout ce que fait Aizen il y a une raison cachée derrière et il va certainement falloir que j'attende pour le découvrir.

Il s'adresse ensuite au membre de l'Espada auquel il a la plus grande confiance en lui demandant de sélectionner un groupe pour une attaque préventive dans le monde réel. Je ne fais pas parti des ''heureux élus'' ce qui ne me pose pas vraiment de problème. J'ai envie de mettre en pratique mes capacités, certes, mais de là à les montrer sous la surveillance de toute la Soul Society. Je préfère encore passer mon tour.

Il commence à s'en aller puis au bout de quelques pas il s'arrête et provoque subtilement l'ex-membre de l'élite de Las Noches qui se tient assis au sommet d'une colonne sans rien dire ni réagir. La volonté de se venger le taraude clairement mais il ne dira pas un mot. Il descend de son perchoir en guise d'approbation et va se positionner à la gauche du groupe de trois, dont le nouveau, déjà formé.

Ils pénètrent dans le Garganta ouvert pour eux et disparaissent de mon champ de vision. Après une seconde sans rien faire je prends le chemin de la sortie mais c'est sans compter sur une demande inattendue. Mon supérieur s'adresse à Ulquiorra et moi en particulier tandis que les autres restants quittent la pièce sans se presser. Nous restons donc a attendre, après nous être agenouillés, que nous ne soyons plus que tous les trois.

Il remet un bracelet en métal, fermé par une fine chaînette, au numéro 4 qui le saisit sans montrer aucune réaction une fois relevé. Il s'incline respectueusement et recule de deux pas pour me laisser seul interlocuteur avec le Shinigami. Il affiche son sempiternel sourire de comploteur amusé et calculateur qui commence à me lasser.

« J'ai une mission particulière pour toi Elior. »M'annonce-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je vous écoute, Aizen-sama. » Je réponds d'une manière similaire.

« J'ai longtemps réfléchi à ta volonté d'écarter le problème posé par la présence de Inoue Orihime. » M'informe le faucheur renégat d'un ton détaché. Je ne dis rien malgré mon envie de lui sortir une réplique cinglante pour lui dire d'arrêter de se moquer de moi. « Et il m'est apparu que tu avais raison. »

« Vous m'honorez Aizen-sama. » Je fais avec un ton servile, me dégoûtant moi-même pour toutes ces flagorneries.

« Il nous faut donc prendre des mesures rapides. » Continue de m'expliquer de son horrible air satisfait l'homme qui nous dirige. « Ce sera l'occasion de nous démontrer efficacement ta capacité à être furtif. »

Sur ce dernier point je pense qu'il ne s'agit que d'un demi mensonge. Ce n'est absolument pas le but de la mission mais malgré le fait qu'il connaisse ma faculté il ne l'a pas vue en action et ne doit pas pouvoir être en mesure de l'intégrer parfaitement dans ses complots soigneusement ourdis. J'avais espéré pouvoir m'en servir d'une autre manière mais on dirait que je n'aurais pas ce luxe.

Bien que cette sortie, servant aussi de démonstration de force, ne soit en réalité qu'un camouflage de nos deux missions respectives je reste sceptique sur le nombre d' Arrancars envoyés. Cela montrerait à nos ennemis que nous sommes prêt pour la bataille, avec deux mois d'avance. Nous perdons l'effet de surprise. Bien sûr la moitié de la troupe est déjà connue de la force de soutien des Shingamis ce qui limite les risques de fuites d'informations. Cependant je reste soucieux.

« Quels sont vos ordres Aizen-sama ? » Je demande avec respect. « Qui dois-je assassiner ? » Je déclare, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que l'on va me demander.

« Nul besoin de verser le sang. » M'affirme-t-il posément. « Il te faut simplement semer la discorde dans les rangs de la Soul Society et de ses alliés. »

C'est là que, en entendant exactement le contenu de ma mission, je lève la tête brusquement totalement pris au dépourvu. J'étais à des kilomètres de me douter de ce qu'il vient de me m'ordonner. J'observe son expression qui n'a pas changé. Toujours ce petit sourire narquois qui cette fois, au lieu de m'énerver, me donne la même impression que lorsque je regarde Gin. C'est un sourire malsain. Le pire étant que je n'arrive pas a deviner à qui il s'adresse. A ses ennemis ? Ou à moi ?

Je quitte la pièce à mon tour, de la même manière que le groupe qui me précède, une fois que j'ai reçu tous les détails et précisions nécessaires à l'accomplissement de ma mission de la manière la plus efficiente possible. Je reste plongé dans mes pensées tandis que j'avance calmement sur la voie de particules spirituelles que je créé au fur et à mesure. La dernière phrase de Aizen résonnant encore dans mes oreilles.

« Je veux que tu captures et ramène l'humaine Tatsuki Arisawa. »

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre !**

 **Tin Tin Tin Tin un autre complot d'Aizen se met en place :)**

 **En espérant que cela vous a plu :D**

 **A la prochaine :)**


	8. Diviser

**Hello All !**

 **Chapitre 7 up !**

 **Dans ce chapitre : un enlèvement, une nouvelle mission et un message pour Elior :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

Review :

 _Artemis chapter 7 . Mar 30_

 _33 et 34 sont ti pas meugnonnes ? En tout cas, un peu de conversation c'est bien, et j'espere que tu va explorer ces questions de sentiments dans les chapitres suivants ! Aizen reste franchement insupportable ... Et OUI ! Luppy va crever comme la petite déjection répugnante qu'il est ! Moauahahahahah ! Mais pourquoi Tatsuki ? Ala prochaine donc ! ;)_

 **Ha ha ha :D / Oui bien sûr la partie ''sentimentale'' sera développée à l'avenir :D / Oui il est insupportable mais c'est pour ça qu'il a une certaine classe je trouve ^^**

 **Pauvre Luppy... non je rigole XD je ne l'aime pas non plus XD / hé hé je ne peux répondre à cette question dans l'immédiat ;) je laisse votre imagination travailler :D**

* * *

Chap 7 : Diviser

J'arrive dans le monde réel au bout d'un temps qui me paraît trop court. Comme convenu je suis au-dessus de ma destination prévue : le lycée. Un simple bâtiment rectangulaire comme on peut en voir des milliers partout ici. Faisant un pas en dehors du Garganta je sens que plusieurs combat se déroulent un peu partout dans cette ville qui prend de plus en plus des allures de champ de bataille.

Luppy, Yammy et Wonderwice sont contre quatre adversaires. J'en reconnais deux à leurs signatures spirituelles : le gamin Capitaine et sa subordonnée. Les autres je ne les ais jamais rencontré. De son côté Grimmjow est retourné voir celui qui s'est juré de tuer depuis la première reconnaissance de Ulquiorra. Si ça l'amuse de tuer des faiblards...

Au même moment une explosion de reiatsu venant du Shinigami Remplaçant me fait tourner la tête de surprise. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Son aura vient de s'intensifier et d'augmenter en densité en m'espace d'un battement de cil... Cependant cette énergie spirituelle ne peut pas appartenir à un faucheur d'âmes. On dirait celle d'un Hollow. En revanche il vient de devenir largement plus puissant que l'ex-Espada Sexta.

Mon ancien homologue qui ne peut plus se servir de la majorité de ses capacités n'a aucune chance de l'emporter. En état de Ressurección il aurait pu en sortir vainqueur mais là c'est peine perdue. Je me sens d'un coup vraiment inquiet. On n'obtient pas ce genre de pouvoir par l'entraînement, en tout cas pas sur une période aussi courte. J'espère que les conditions nécessaires à l'utilisation de ce pouvoir seront assez difficiles à remplir pour les autres combattants de sa trempe car sinon la guerre va devenir beaucoup plus incertaine.

Au bout d'un peu plus de dix secondes je sens son reiatsu redevenir ''classique'' et dégringoler. Il n' même plus un quart de sa force d'origine. Je soupire de soulagement, on dirait que cette technique n'est pas encore au point mais il va falloir bousculer le calendrier pour éviter d'autres mauvaises surprises de ce genre. Pendant ce temps là la foule en dessous de moi n'a pas conscience de ce qui se joue juste à côté d'eux.

Et dire que les humains croient avoir le contrôle sur les choses... Ils n'ont rien d'autre que leur vision étriquée de la vie et de la mort. Quand je pense que le vice-capitaine que j'ai dévoré il y a environ cent cinquante ans a troqué sa possibilité de fuite pour protéger la vie d'un seul des ces inférieurs... Et il en était satisfait. S'il savait seulement que celui qu'il pensait sauf l'a rejoint la minute d'après... Jamais je ne comprendrais leur philosophie...

Je sors de mes pensées pour me concentrer de nouveau sur ma mission première. Il y a peu de chance que je sois repéré, en étant camouflé de surcroît, dans les éruptions d'énergie spirituelles autour de moi cependant il vaut pieux que je sois rapide. J'ignore par où commencer mes recherches si ce n'est que sa signature spirituelle doit être plus importante que la moyenne des humains. Le seul autre indice dont je dispose est la tenue qu'elle portait le jour où Yammy l'a presque tuée.

J'active mon Pesquisa mais ça ne donne rien de concluant. Il y a environ une demi douzaine de reiatsu plus élevé que le reste de la fourmilière qui s'étend en dessous de moi et ils sont dispersés. Je passe donc plusieurs minutes à jeter des coups d'œils dans tous les coins quand finalement je trouve une piste. Un garçon qui doit être un peu plus âgée que ma cible porte les mêmes habits et vient de rentrer dans une autre bâtisse qui abrite l'une de ces empreintes spirituelles. Je m'approche et par chance le haut de la structure est couvert de vitres ce qui me permet d'en voir l'intérieur. Je la repère presque aussitôt.

Elle salue un adversaire qu'elle vient de mettre à terre. Elle pratique un art martial ? J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait totalement impuissante. Mais bon pour ce que ça va lui permettre de réussir si jamais elle est confrontée à quelqu'un dans mon genre... Elle se dirige vers une petite porte qui donne sur une face du gymnase qui est déserte. Il n'y a que des lavabos caché par un haut paravent. Parfait elle va m'éviter de me faire remarquer.

J'atterris dans son dos sans un bruit mais apparemment la lycéenne reste capable de deviner ma présence. On dirait que ses instincts sont affûtés. Elle se relève lentement, je vois à sa manière de se tenir qu'elle n'est pas franchement rassurée. Elle se tourne subitement avec un coup de pied qui accompagne son mouvement. Pour un humain normal elle est probablement rapide cependant pour moi elle est bien trop lente.

Je n'évite pas l'attaque pour lui montrer directement qu'elle n'a aucune chance. J'espère naïvement que cela va la convaincre de se rendre. Une fois que l'impact a lieu son expression se crispe sous l'effet de la douleur. De son point de vue elle vient probablement de frapper un bloc de béton. Cependant elle remonte dans mon estime car bien que son équilibre soit mauvais à cause de sa jambe elle reste concentrée sur moi et n'a pas laissée échapper un seul son m'indiquant que la fracture n'est pas passée loin.

Elle est peut-être faible mais sa volonté est loin de l'être. D'ailleurs mon apparence l'effraie, je le vois dans ses yeux. Pourtant ça ne suffit pas à la faire flancher, elle reste droite et attentive pour parer à toute agression de ma part. Décidément l'entourage de ce Remplaçant est plein de surprise. Je lance la conversation en remarquant un bref coup d'œil de sa part sur le reste de mon masque.

« Tatsuki Arisawa ? » Je demande confirmation. Elle reste muette pourtant sa réaction est suffisante pour me prouver que je ne me trompe pas de personne. « Tu vas me suivre. » Je lui ordonne d'une voix autoritaire.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Réplique l'humaine, agressive.

« Par ce que je ne te laisse pas le choix. » Je déclare en apparaissant devant elle. Je la saisis par le cou et la soulève sans effort. « Et il n'appartient qu'à toi de choisir si tu veux partir d'ici en vie où non. »

Elle se débat futilement dans ma prise mais je vois bien que cesser de résister ne fait pas partie de ses options personnelles, même en ce moment. Vient un uppercut qui a autant d'effet que la précédente tentative si ce n'est que cette fois elle pousse un cri de douleur. Je pousse un soupir avant de lui rompre la nuque d'un geste net et précis. Elle s'effondre sans vie sur le sol.

Son âme sort immédiatement de son corps et son esprit était tellement focalisé sur moi qu'elle ne remarque même pas son nouvel état. Sa Chaîne du Karma ne la rattache plus à son enveloppe physique ce qui signifie que je n'ai plus à la mettre K.O. pour partir en ayant accompli ma mission. De son côté elle est troublée de ce qui vient de se passer mais ne me quitte pas du regard. Au moment où je tends la main pour l'embarquer de force ses camarades font irruption, alerté par son hurlement.

« Arisawa-san ! » S'écrient deux jeunes hommes et celui qui doit être son professeur si j'en juge par son âge.

« Je suis là ! » Répond-t-elle immédiatement sans se rendre compte.

Ils accourent au plus vite et la karatéka va les rassurer quand elle les voit s'agenouiller en hurlant son nom, de la terreur dans la voix. Réalisant ce qu'il vient de se passer elle se met à trembler comme une feuille. Elle sait pertinemment ce qui se trouve à ses pieds mais le fait de le voir de ses propres yeux signifierais rendre la chose définitive pour elle. Elle parvient pourtant à trouver le courage de baisser la tête... Son propre corps gît, inerte, sur le sol...

« Non.. Non... » Marmonne-t-elle en découvrant l'évidence.

Je l'assomme d'un coup sec sur la nuque et elle tombe inconsciente dans mes bras. Je la charge sur mon épaule sans ménagement avant de profiter de la confusion ambiante parmi les autres membres de ce dojo pour prendre, sur son cadavre, quelque chose qui fera l'affaire pour la suite de ma visite. Ils sont en train de hurler de verrouiller la zone pour empêcher l'auteur de ce meurtre de s'enfuir et d'appeler des secours pour les autres.

Je monte dans le ciel pour être plus au calme et pouvoir partir tranquillement. Je fais un geste du bras ce qui déchire le bleu ambiant pour montrer le tourbillon chaotique sans fin de particules spirituelles. Sortant un fixateur d'âme donné par Aizen afin d'empêcher celle de ma captive de se dissoudre dans cette tourmente je l'accroche à sa Chaîne. Je fais un pas pour entrer dans mon Garganta quand je sens la pression spirituelle d'un de nos adversaires Shinigamis réapparaître. C'est celle du gamin aux cheveux blancs.

Je sens alors l'énergie de Luppi disparaître, où peu sans faut, quasi-instantanément. On dirait que ce crétin a été encore une fois de plus été trop confiant. Je n'ai donc pas pu assister à sa mort... Regrettable... Enfin, peu importe, même si j'avoue une légère surprise qu'il se soit fait avoir aussi vite...

* * *

Je réintègre mes quartiers de Las Noches au bout de la traversée. Tout est silencieux et je pose l'objet de ma mission contre le rocher le plus proche. Je dois maintenant attendre que Aizen me convoque. Ce qui devrait se faire incessamment sous peu le connaissant. Loly et Menoly émergent de derrière une porte et viennent à ma rencontre. Elles s'agenouillent dans un geste synchrone.

« Bon retour chez vous Elior-sama. » Déclarent-elles avant de me dire qu'un messager les a informées que j'étais en mission. « Était-ce le but de votre sortie dans le mon réel ? » Demande la cadette en tournant légèrement la tête vers la captive.

« C'est exact. » Je confirme. « Il s'agit de Tatsuki Arisawa. L'une des proches du Shinigami remplaçant que Aizen surveille avec attention. »

Je remarque l'expression haineuse de l'aînée. On dirait que la dragée n'est pas encore passée en ce qui la concerne. Elle ne vénère plus son ancien maître mais a gardé une certaine frustration d'avoir été jetée comme une vulgaire chaussette. Par conséquent elle déteste tous ceux qui éveillent son intérêt et qu'ils soient humains, Shinigamis, ou autres, n'a pas d'importance. Cependant elle s'est beaucoup tempérée depuis durant ce dernier mois et je sais que je peux maintenant là laisser sans qu'elle ne décide d'agresser ma captive par dépit.

Elle s'en détourne d'ailleurs rapidement et nous discutons pendant quelques minutes, surtout de la raison du pourquoi le maître de Las Noches la désire à ce point. J'ai bien quelques idées mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de plus de renseignements pour m'arrêter sur un choix en particulier. Finalement un messager approche. Il me demande de venir, accompagné de la captive jusque dans la salle du trône. Je me met en route de suite en profitant du fait qu'elle n'a pas encore reprit conscience pour me déplacer en Sonido.

En arrivant devant la porte je la descends de mon épaule et la fixe l'espace d'un instant. Elle n'a pas vraiment une tenue appropriée pour ce genre de rencontre mais il va falloir faire avec. Je la gifle avec le moins de force possible pour la réveiller. Ce qui fonctionne du premier coup. Il lui faut quelques instants pour émerger complètement mais une fois que c'est fait sa réactivité est de nouveau à son maximum. Tant mieux ça ne sera pas du luxe pour ce qui va suivre. Elle est visiblement perdue d'un changement de décor aussi radical d'après sa façon de regarder partout autour de nous sans faire attention que je suis en face d'elle.

Quand la lycéenne réalise que je me tiens là à attendre elle se met en garde. Si ce n'était pas une simple humaine j'avouerais un certain respect pour sa façon d'agir. Il y a probablement énormément de questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête mais elle ne panique pas et garde sa concentration toute entière sur moi. La menace de loin la plus pressante.

« Où sommes-nous !? » Me demande-t-elle, agressive.

« Dans le palais de Las Noches. » Je réponds avec une voix neutre et elle fronce les sourcils en ne reconnaissant pas le nom. « Notre maître, Aizen-sama, attend dans la salle du trône derrière toi et désire te parler. »Je l'informe, autoritaire.

« Je ne connais pas cet homme ! » Rétorque-t-elle sans changer de posture. « Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut !? »

« Je l'ignore. » Je réponds en saisissant son épaule trop rapidement pour qu'elle me voit bouger. « Mais voilà un conseil... » Je serre fortement, sans pourtant chercher à la blesser et elle pousse un cri de douleur. « Notre seigneur est plus fort que moi. » J'amène son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. « Alors garde la bouche fermée sauf quand une question te sera posée. »

Elle est effrayée, je le vois à son regard. La douleur lui permet cependant de garder l'esprit clair et elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête en tentant de se libérer de ma prise. Je là lâche et j'entends un juron presque imperceptible. Je ne relève pas et après une longue hésitation elle finit par avancer en direction de la porte qui s'ouvre toute seule dévoilant le Shinigami renégat qui est assit comme à l'accoutumé. Nous avançons à allure réduite dans sa direction et ce n'est qu'une fois aux pieds de son trône que je m'agenouille avec un respect feint.

« Je suis de retour avec ma cible Aizen-sama. » Je fais sur le ton de la conversation.

Il me félicite de sa voix lancinante et pose son regard sur la jeune humaine qui se tient droite comme un i sans bouger. Elle n'a pas la moindre envie de s'agenouiller et je compatis à sa démarche mais elle va vite apprendre que des fois on ne peut pas faire autrement. Il fait lui fait subir la même chose que moi lorsque je l'ai rencontré avant d'intégrer les Arrancars après avoir tué Aaroniero. Elle est écrasée sur le sol par sa simple présence et si jamais il force encore un peu plus je pense que son âme va de rompre sous l'effet de la pression.

Une fois qu'il a retiré l'étau de reiatsu qui imbibe la pièce il faut une longue dizaine de seconde pour qu'elle puisse récupérer du choc. Sa respiration est lourde et saccadé et elle transpire abondamment. L'espace d'un instant je la vois vaciller et je pense que l'étudiante va perdre conscience mais elle parvient à se ressaisir et à se mettre à genoux convenablement. De son côté le seigneur de ce palace ne change pas d'expression faciale alors qu'il reprend la conversation.

« Tu as probablement beaucoup de questions, jeune humaine. » Dit-il avec son air narquois. « Elior pourra répondre à nombres d'entre elles plus tard. » L'informe l'ancien capitaine. « Quand à la raison de ta présence en ces lieux, elle est simple. » Il laisse apparaître un sourire calculateur. « Certains de mes subordonnés ont émis des réserves sur ton manque d'importance dans le conflit qui s'annonce. »

« Un conflit !? » Réplique, passablement surprise, Tatsuki. « Mais de quoi vous parlez !? » Demande-t-elle.

La voilà une fois encore plaquée au sol à la manière d'une feuille écrasée par un talon de chaussure. Elle se débat vainement pendant quelques instants avant de s'effondrer sans pouvoir résister. Cette fois elle n'a plus la force de se redresser ni même de parler et à son visage l'évanouissement n'est pas loin non plus. Sans se soucier de ce qui vient de se dérouler l'oppressante atmosphère se dissipe et la discussion se poursuit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Tu vas donc rester en notre compagnie jusqu'à que ton utilité ait été prouvée ou réfutée. » Il lève les yeux vers moi. « Approche Elior. » m'ordonne-t-il.

Je me redresse et j'avance de deux pas pour me retrouver au niveau de cette gamine kidnappée. Un coup d'œil rapide dans sa direction me montre qu'elle est toujours consciente mais lutte pour le rester. Je m'agenouille de nouveau et j'attends que vienne la suite sur laquelle j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Qui se confirme une fois de plus...

« A compter de cet instant Tatsuki Arisawa entre à ton service. » Déclare-t-il posément. « Tu seras seul juge de sa valeur. »

« Veuillez m'excuser de mon impertinence Aizen-sama... » Je dis, surpris d'une telle demande. « Mais comment pourrais-je évaluer une humaine au cœur du Hueco Mundo ? » Je fais mon possible pour rester poli. « Si jamais elle quitte ma surveillance l'espace d'un instant elle se fera aussitôt tuer par l'un des nôtres et mes deux Fracción ne peuvent pas davantage veiller en permanence à sa sécurité. »

« Tu as toute liberté latitude pour remplir cette mission Elior. » Répond le maître de Las Noches pas le moins du monde concerné par ce que je viens de lui dire. « Libre à toi de choisir la meilleure façon de réussir. »

Son sourire réapparaît et cette fois non plus je ne sais si l'ironie de la situation est a l'attention de nos ennemis ou pour moi. Je me retiens de serrer le poing de frustration et je me contente d'accepter en contrôlant ma voix pour qu'elle reste neutre. Il reprend alors la parole.

« Cependant cela attendra. » Fait-il en se relevant. « J'ai une autre tâche à te confier dans l'immédiat. »

* * *

Voilà plus de vingt heures que je patiente entre deux mondes près du point de sortie que l'on m'a assigné. J'avoue une certaine appréhension quant à ce que je vais faire. Techniquement si jamais Aizen s'est trompé, très peu probable mais pas impossible, je suis bon pour la purification. Le fragment de miroir que je porte noircit et tombe en morceau. C'est le signal.

J'émerge dans le monde réel pour la troisième fois en quelques dizaines de jours et honnêtement cela commence à me lasser. Je me trouve face à un petit logement en bois et je suis reconnaissant envers mes capacités furtives. Ils sont sept Shinigamis à l'intérieur de cette pièce dont deux du niveau de capitaine. Je tends l'oreille pour entendre une conversation tendue.

Une voix d'homme explique qu'il a été le dernier à voir la deuxième personne que le maître de Las Noches a fait enlever, par Ulquiorra cette fois. Rapidement la discussion s'envenime et le Remplaçant prononce la phrase de trop qui fait basculer tout l'échange. Le reste du plan vicieux du traître à leur cause se déroule comme prévu. Un de leur atout le plus précieux vient de passer à un statut de ''renégate''.

Quelques paroles d'insubordinations plus tard deux autres capitaines émergent dans l'espace clos et je sens l'étau se resserrer d'autant sur moi. Le lycéen aux cheveux oranges demande alors un moyen de se rendre dans notre monde tout seul. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il obsède tant Grimmjow... Ce sont deux têtes brûlées qui ne réfléchissent pas aux conséquences de leur actions. Naturellement on lui refuse cette possibilité.

« Et si je vous donnais plus d'informations ? » Je déclare d'une voix distraite, assez fort pour être entendu.

Tous les reiatsus présents dans l'habitation tressautent de surprise avant qu'un Shinigami chauve écarte les rideaux pour dégager leur vision et la mienne. Dire qu'ils sont étonnés serait un euphémisme. Alors que la majorité tentent de comprendre la raison de ma présence il y en a un, portant un bandeau sur son œil droit et des clochettes aux extrémités de ses cheveux coiffés en pointe, qui éclate d'un rire exultant avant de dégainer son sabre et de me charger comme un demeuré en défonçant le mur au passage.

Son énergie spirituelle à quelque chose de malsain. Il semble encore plus avide sang que la plupart des Hollows que j'ai pu croisé dans ma vie. En fait il tient plus de la bête enragée que du combattant. La lame de son sabre est dentelé tant elle est endommagée. Je me prépare à le recevoir quand une voix rocailleuse et autoritaire le stoppe net.

« Assez ! » Ordonne un homme âgé à la barbe et aux sourcils plus longs que les cheveux d'une femme.

Le berserker, que je parviens à identifier comme Zaraki Kempachi, laisse échapper des plaintes audibles mais s'exécute quand même. Celui qui l'a arrêté correspond à la description que nous a fait notre seigneur de Yamamoto Genryûsaï. J'ignore s'il est aussi puissant que l'on nous l'a suggéré mais en tout cas, pour retenir d'un seul mot un tueur aussi assoiffé de combat que celui qui vient de se jeter sur moi, le sous-estimer serait une erreur qui n'aura pas le temps d'être regrettée.

« Qui es-tu Arrancar ? » M'interroge-t-il de manière impérieuse.

« L'espada numéro 9. » Répond pour moi Histugaya Tôshirô, sur ses gardes. « Elior Gladius. »

« C'est exact. » Je confirme sur le ton de la conversation. « Je suis venu vous transmettre un message de Aizen-sama. »

Presque tous se raidissent en entendant ce nom. Certains de rage et d'autres d'incertitude mais dans la globalité ils sont surpris de voir un membre d''élite de l'armée du traître servir de simple messager. Ils ont leurs mains sur la poignée de leurs Zanpakutôs au cas où mais je ne suis pas suicidaire alors je vais m'abstenir de faire un geste stupide. Je reprends donc la parole et tous sont attentifs.

« Inoue Orihime nous a belle et bien rejoint. » Je déclare. « Elle utilise désormais ses pouvoirs au service de notre maître. »

« Conneries ! » Rétorque grossièrement l'adolescent en crispant sa prise sur la garde de son sabre. « Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Libre à toi de croire ce que bon te semble. » Je fais en croisant les bras. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu vous dire. »

« Quel est donc ton message ? » Demande froidement un capitaine que je reconnais comme Byakuya Kuchiki.

« Il s'adresse à toi, Kurosaki Ichigo. » Je révèle en décroisant les bras.

« A moi !? » Fait-il, surpris.

Je plonge lentement ma main dans la poche de mon vêtement afin que l'on interprète pas mal mon geste. Je récupère ce que je veux et le lance d'un geste désinvolte dans la direction de l'intéressé. Il tend le bras, l'attrape au vol, sans me quitter des yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il fixe ce que je viens de lui lancer et se fige comme frappé par la foudre.

Le lieutenant au cheveux rouges approche, intrigué d'un tel raidissement, pour voir quel objet peut provoquer une réaction pareille. Il fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension en réalisant qu'il s'agit d'un simple bracelet bandeau qui sert à protéger les poignets et éponger la sueur. Il est de couleur bleu-violet et semble passablement usagé. Pourtant il doit avoir une signification particulière pour le faire réagir ainsi.

Son reiatsu entre en éruption et provoque des rafales de vent autour de lui. Quand il lève la tête une lueur meurtrière illumine son regard. Le voyant dégainer son épée et avancer d'un pas lent qui illustre toute sa rage Rukia sent un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Elle a déjà vue cet objet quelque part mais ne parvient plus à se souvenir où. Fouillant sa mémoire, elle en ouvre les yeux grands comme des soucoupes en se rappelant à qui appartient cet accessoire. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot pour le calmer il s'adresse à l'Arrancar.

« Où est Tatsuki ? » Questionne-t-il d'une voix menaçante, à la limite de la rupture. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? »

Un malaise certain s'empare de l'entourage du Shinigami Remplaçant qui ne sait pas comment gérer la situation. De mon côté il m'a été autorisé de me défendre, tant que cela ne le tue pas, mais franchement l'idée ne me plaît pas. Car s'ils suivent tous je suis bon pour le cimetière. Je sors mon autre main de ma poche et je soutiens son regard en gardant mon expression neutre.

« Je l'ai tuée. » Je réponds avec nonchalance.

« Non Kurosaki ne... ! » Intervient trop tard le gamin capitaine.

Hurlant de fureur il se jette sur moi, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et sourd au conseil de son camarade. Il est tellement aveuglé par la rage qu'il m'attaque sans utiliser le pouvoir qu'il a montré contre Grimmjow. En fait il ne se sert même pas de son Bankaï. D'un Shunpo direct il apparaît juste devant moi, son épée brandit bien haut.

« Gestuga Tenshô ! » Crache-t-il en abattant verticalement son sabre.

Je charge mon poing et contre directement son attaque en ripostant. Cette dernière ne me fait rien et je passe au travers comme s'il s'agissait d'un peu d'eau. Prit au dépourvu, il n'a pas le temps de faire autre chose que de protéger, par un geste réflexe, son sternum du plat de sa lame. Pourtant en simple état de Shikaï cela ne suffira pas. Un bruit de métal qui se fend résonne tandis que des fissures se forment tout du long de son arme.

Le contrecoup lui fracture l'intégralité de la cage thoracique et il crache du sang. Projeté par le surplus de force il décrit une ligne droite et s'écrase sur le sol en s'enfonçant profondément dans le bitume. Horrifié par ce qu'ils viennent de voir les deux amis les plus proches du jeune homme foncent immédiatement vers lui. Les autres en profitent pour m'agresser dans une attaque coordonnée.

Une colonne de lumière jaune terne descendant du ciel m'enveloppe complètement ce qui les coupe dans leur élan. Ils savent que je suis désormais hors d'atteinte. La moitié du groupe cache mal sa frustration mais ils ne m'intéressent pas. Alors que je commence à partir je vois que le lycéen se débat à la manière d'un forcené dans les bras de ses deux compagnons qui l'empêchent de repartir au combat dans son état. Il me hurle des insultes et je suis impressionné qu'il puisse encore parler avec une blessure comme la sienne.

« Reviens ici ! » Vocifère-t-il avec une haine terrifiante dans la voix. « Enfoiré ! Lâche ! Je vais te tuer ! Je le jure ! »

« Je doute que tu en sois capable » Je coupe d'une voix audible et il fait une pause dans son flot d'injures et de menaces. « Tu ne peux même pas te protéger... Et c'est ce qui a coûté la vie à Tatsuki Arisawa. »

Sa fureur explose de nouveau violemment et ils sont obligés de le restreindre avec un sortilège de Kido pour ne pas qu'il aggrave ses blessures de lui-même. J'entre dans la sortie qui m'a été aménagée et il me fixe toujours d'un regard qui n'exprime que de l'animosité envers moi. Je quitte ce monde avec pour dernière chose audible le hurlement de désespoir du jeune homme humilié et meurtri.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 7 !**

 **Une autre étape de l'intrigue se met en place doucement :D**

 **En espérant que cela vous ait plu :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	9. Inflexion

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 8 est de sortie ! :D**

 **Il s'est passé pas mal de temps depuis la dernière update mais bon faut bien gagner sa vie comme dirait l'autre XD**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture avec les autres acteurs de ce récit et Elior qui remplit sa tâche à sa façon :)**

Review :

 _Artemis chapter 8 . Jun 6_

 _Bon ... Elior est génial, Aizen un salaud et les shinigamis des boulets !_

 **Ha ha ha j'aime beaucoup ce résumé qui est une merveille de précision et de concision \o/**

* * *

Chap 8 : Inflexion

Une lumière ténue venant d'une petite fenêtre d'une vieille habitation, que l'on pourrait facilement décrire comme une bicoque mal entretenue, tout en bois éclaire le terrain nu et poussiéreux qui entoure la propriété. C'est d'ailleurs la seule lumière visible passé le lampadaire au coin de la rue. L'ensemble donne l'impression de se trouver face à une maison hantée.

A l'intérieur, assis à genoux sur un coussin près d'une table basse situé au centre d'une pièce silencieuse, se trouve un homme à l'apparence négligée. Il porte un dessous de kimono et un pantalon trop court, les deux d'un vert sombre. Un manteau noir trop petit par dessus et un chapeau à rayures vertes et blanches qui hurle au mauvais goût. Juste à côté de lui se trouve une paire de getas. Sur son visage se lit une profonde fatigue et une intense réflexion.

Sous ses yeux une pile de papier assez volumineuse, dont la majeure partie a déjà été lue. Il s'agit du rapport de la dernière attaque des Arrancars dans le monde réel en plusieurs exemplaires. Ou pour être plus exact en plusieurs versions : un par membre du Gotei 13 présent sur place en ajoutant ceux des deux Shinigamis qui accompagnaient Inoue Orihime lors de son voyage vers le monde réel dont il connaît désormais l'issue.

Tandis qu'il tourne une page d'une main habile son expression reste impassible tandis que la lampe de chevet projette l'ombre de son bras sur le mur opposé. Celle-ci passe devant une autre fenêtre et quand la lumière reprend place une autre personne vient d'entrer sans faire le moindre bruit. C'est une femme à la peau basanée avec des cheveux d'une teinte pourpre habillée d'un gilet orange et d'une tenue moulante noire comme la nuit.

Réagissant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu Urahara continu sa lecture pendant que Yoruichi croise les bras et s'appuie contre le mur en silence. Il ne se passe rien pendant encore plus d'une demi-heure et ce n'est que lorsque la dernière page atterrit sur la pile ''déjà lue'' que le propriétaire du magasin baisse son bob sur ses yeux avant de tourner la tête en direction de son invitée. Il prend alors la parole d'une voix décontractée.

« Ah ! Yoruichi-san. » Déclare-t-il d'un ton joyeux qui tranche avec l'ambiance lourde d'il y a une seconde. « Je t'offre un peu de thé ? »

« Le thé attendra Kisuke. » Réplique abruptement son ancienne mentor. « Je dois repartir au plus vite. »

« Allons, allons ne sois pas pressée. » Répond-t-il, montrant son fameux sourire signature. « Tu vas faire de la peine à Tessai-san. »

Sans même avoir eue le temps de le sermonner la porte coulissante s'ouvre brusquement pour révéler ''l'assistant'' qui attendait là avec une théière fumante, accompagné de tout le nécessaire pour boire et grignoter, sur un plateau. S'avançant sans faire aucun commentaire il pose l'ensemble sur un coin libre de la table basse avant de s'en aller, toujours sans dire mot. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il est parti que la précédente chef des Services Secrets de la Soul Society reprend la parole.

« Je n'ai pas pris le risque de voler ces rapports pour qu'ils te servent de distraction pendant tes innombrables pauses boissons. » Dit-elle, cassante.

« Des rapports volés ? » Fait Urahara, en faisant semblant d'être étonné, tout en sortant son éventail pour cacher le bas de son visage. « Je ne suis qu'un honnête petit vendeur, je ne sais rien de ces choses là. » Termine-t-il, sur un ton humoristique.

« Ki-su-ke. » Grogne la combattante, à court de patience, alors qu'une veine palpite dangereusement sur son front.

Elle serre le poing et se met à avancer vers son interlocuteur avec l'intention clair de le frapper en voyant son sourire s'élargir davantage. Celui-ci tente de se défendre mais il est trop tard et les voisins direct sont alors réveillés par un cri de douleur assourdissant. Quand ils comprennent que cela vient de la boutique de l'excentrique marchand ils retournent se coucher tandis que la personne en question gît, à l'envers, la tête enfoncée dans ses tatamis.

Une fois parvenu à une position plus classique l'ancien Capitaine a retrouvé son expression neutre et sérieuse. Pendant ce temps la jeune femme s'est quand même assise pour prendre une tasse de thé afin de se détendre. Ce n'est que lorsque sa première gorgée est terminée que le propriétaire relance la conversation sur un autre sujet lié directement à ce qu'il lisait il y a peu.

« Comment se porte Kurosaki-san ? » Questionne-t-il, une certaine anxiété dans la voix.

« D'après Unohana il guérira sans aucun problème. » Répond sobrement Yoruichi avant de poser son récipient. « Physiquement tout du moins. » Avoue-t-elle avec un air grave. « Il n'a pas encore repris conscience depuis qu'il a été transféré dans le dispensaire de la Quatrième Division il y a cinq jours. »

Buvant une gorgée lentement Urahara est plongée dans ses pensées ou pour être plus exact sur les erreurs qu'il a commit ces derniers temps. Il savait que les capacités de la lycéenne finirait par attirer l'attention d'Aizen et a choisit de la décourager à se battre. Il pensait que l'éloigner la mettrait à l'abri mais c'était sans compter sur sa volonté farouche de protéger ses amis. Le si savant scientifique avait fait l'erreur classique de la personne qui doit vivre seule ou presque pour se cacher et c'est cela qui lui pesait le plus lourd sur sa conscience en ce moment.

Difficile de savoir exactement ce qu'il fait endurer à Orihime dans le but d'accélérer le réveil du Hôgyoku ou qui sait quel autre projet ? Quels seraient les dégâts psychologiques et affectifs résultant de cette situation sur le jeune Shinigami Remplaçant ? Le Directeur du Bureau de Recherche déchu avait gardé un œil discret sur l'enfance de son ''protégé'' et il sait que Tatsuki Arisawa était une amie très chère. Perdre d'un coup deux personnes si importantes pour lui risque d'avoir des conséquences graves sur son état d'esprit.

Alors que le marchand pose sa tasse, encore à moitié pleine, sur la table un bref coup d'œil à sa voisine lui permet de comprendre que d'autres questions trottent dans sa tête. Devinant avec une certaine facilité lesquelles il enfonce encore un peu plus son chapeau sur ses yeux et reprend la parole d'un voix lente et posée.

« En toute honnêteté j'ignore pourquoi Aizen a fait enlever Tastuski Arisawa. » Déclare-t-il d'un ton monocorde. « Et je ne vois que deux hypothèse vraisemblable. » Ajoute l'inventeur. « Premièrement : il s'agit d'avoir un moyen de pression en plus sur Orihime, ce qui me semble futile. » Avoue-t-il, sceptique. « Soit ce n'est qu'un autre moyen pour qu'il puisse juger les capacités d'évolution de Kurosaki-san. »

« Tu parles de son triple héritage ? » Demande la changeforme pour être sûre.

« Le potentiel du fils d'Isshin est impossible à déterminer tant ses origines sont uniques et, si je puis me permettre, totalement aberrantes. » Confirme le chercheur en hochant de la tête avec un sourire assez malsain. « Mais je m'égare. » Avoue-t-il. « Nous savons tous les deux, et Aizen n'est pas en reste ,qu'il est la dernière grande inconnue de cette histoire. »

« Tch... » Souffle la guerrière. « Tourmenter un gosse pour ses petits projets de domination de monde... » Commente Yoruichi avec tant de dédain que son interlocuteur en perd son sourire.

« Il y a malheureusement un autre problème qui se profile à l'horizon. » Dit Urahara, très sérieusement, en se levant. « Suis moi s'il te plaît. » Fait le propriétaire en se dirigeant vers la porte camouflée menant à son laboratoire privé. « Je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

Une expression de surprise prononcée se lit subitement sur les traits de l'ancienne capitaine de la deuxième division. Il n'est pas rare que Kisuke change brutalement de sujet, en fait ça arrive même trop souvent et cela est toujours accompagné de son habituel air idiot, cependant il y a un manque total d'envie de blaguer qui a quelque chose de peu rassurant dans l'immédiat. Elle s'exécute donc sans un bruit et suit l'homme dans l'ouverture qui se referme derrière eux, toujours dans le silence.

En passant à côté d'un grand nombre d'instruments à l'usage impossible à deviner qui s'empilent dans ce qui ressemblerait à un désordre monumental si la jeune femme ne savait pas qu'il travaille toujours de cette façon cette dernière se demande depuis combien de temps elle n'a pas visité cet endroit. Ils finissent par arriver devant un écran de très grande taille qui émet une lumière ténue. Le marchand faire sortir un clavier du mur et tape rapidement une séquence qui lance une vidéo.

« Pendant que nous étions en train de combattre les Arrancars j'ai alloué toutes les ressources que je pouvais à mon dispositif de surveillance qui analyse toute la ville pour recueillir autant de données que possible. » Il se redresse. « Voilà ce qu'il a relevé dans la zone du lycée de Karakura. »

Les bâtiments s'affiche sous la forme de simples lignes tandis que Yoruichi reconnaît sans mal la topographie du secteur. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde une tache grisâtre apparaît sur l'écran. Urahara lui explique que cela marque l'ouverture d'un Garganta. La ninja s'attend à voir une marque de couleur se former aussi : bleu pour les Hollows classiques, jaune pour les Arrancars et enfin rouge pour les membres de l'Espada.

Sauf que là il n'y a rien du tout qui s'affiche et la spectatrice lève un sourcil interrogateur. Son voisin lui dit alors de patienter une dizaine de minute par ce que ce n'est pas finit. Lorsque environ une durée approximative à celle annoncée s'est écoulée un Garganta s'ouvre de nouveau puis disparaît de la même manière que le précédent. D'après ce qu'elle vient de voir quelqu'un a ouvert une porte deux fois mais sans en franchir le seuil... En apparence tout du moins.

« Tes capteurs n'ont pas détectés celui qui c'est rendu au lycée ? » Questionne-t-elle de manière rhétorique. « Ça n'a rien d'étonnant puisque Aizen a récupéré les capes de dissimulation que tu as inventé. » Rappelle la combattante. « Il a du la donner à un de ses soldats pour cette sortie. »

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit aussi simple. » Avoue Kisuke avant de s'expliquer en voyant l'expression de son interlocutrice. « Je me suis rendu sur place pour faire des relevés afin d'étudier ce phénomène et au bout de plusieurs heures j'ai dû abandonner. Ou plutôt renoncer, pour être tout a fait exact. » Éclaircit-il avec sérieux. « Il n'y avait aucune trace à analyser. »

« Je croyais que ce vêtement laissait une signature identifiable du reiatsu de son propriétaire sur le sol. » Répond l'ancienne chef du clan Shihouin. « Même le Gigaï dans lequel tu te caches laisse une trace si l'on sait comment chercher d'après ce que tu m'as dit. »

« Et c'est le cas. » Confirme le scientifique. « Mais puisque ce n'est pas révélant ici, la seule déduction logique est qu'un Arrancar possède une capacité lui permettant de masquer totalement son aura sans laisser la moindre preuve de son passage. »

Malgré qu'elle conserve une façade calme et composée l'inquiétude s'est frayée un chemin dans les pensées de la guerrière qui imagine les conséquences que pourrait avoir quelqu'un capable de se faire discret à ce point entre les mains du traître. La cible la plus probable en cas d'infiltration dans la Soul Society serait le Bureau de Recherche et de Développement Technologique. Une frappe bien pensée là-bas risquerait de couper toutes les communications entre l'au-delà et le monde réel. Les conséquences seraient catastrophiques si cela se produit durant une bataille.

Elle est sortie de sa réflexion quand Urahara lui dit qu'il y a encore une chose qu'elle doit voir. Il repasse encore une fois l'enregistrement mais cette fois il lui dit qu'il a rajouté un filtre spécial qui permet de voir les déplacements des âmes humaines. Au bout de quelques minutes un seul spot s'affiche sur l'écran. Ce dernier reste fixe pendant environ une dizaine de seconde puis il est emporté par le second Garganta. Ce qui laisse perplexe Yoruichi.

« A quoi peut bien jouer Aizen ? » Questionne-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas de réponse exacte. » Répond le chercheur sur le ton de la conversation. « Tout est lié à ce qu'il désire accomplir avec Kurosaki-san. »

Un autre silence s'abat entre les deux personnes présentes dans cette pièce tandis que l'écran s'éteint et que le clavier récupère sa place dans le mur. Sortant d'un pas lent du laboratoire caché le propriétaire retourne s'asseoir pour se servir une tasse de thé en prenant un air absent. La changeforme voit bien qu'il est déjà en train d'imaginer tous les plans possibles en intégrant ces nouveaux éléments. Elle s'adosse contre mur puis reprend la parole.

« Penses-tu qu'il faille le dire à Ichigo ? » Demande la combattante.

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée par ce qu'il va s'empresser d'envahir le Hueco Mundo, tout seul si besoin, en l'apprenant. » Statue l'homme de science. « Mais ce serait hypocrite après que je l'ai envoyé en mission que l'on peut qualifier de suicidaire pour sauver Kuchiki-san. »

« Il n'y a aucun risque qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette. » Déclare la femme chat, peu avenante. « Le Capitaine Commandant a ordonné qu'il soit retenu à la Soul Society jusqu'au début de la guerre à cause de son attaque inconsidéré sur l'Esapada numéro 9. »

« Je vois... » Se contente de dire, avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix, Urahara après un court silence.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans les quartiers de la Première Division qui n'ont jamais été autant animé depuis près d'un siècle, suite à l'affaire de Hollowmorphose de trois Capitaines, se tient une réunion entre les plus haut gradés de l'organisation militaire qui régit l'après-vie. Dire que l'atmosphère est tendue serait un euphémisme tandis que Kurotsuchi Mayuri leur transmet le message de son ancien supérieur concernant l'Arrancar furtif.

Comme à l'accoutumé personne ne dit rien durant l'intégralité de l'exposé et ils restent attentifs afin de ne pas louper une information cruciale. Alors que l'actuel responsable du Bureau de Développement rentre dans le rang après avoir finit son discours un court silence s'ensuit pendant que Yamamoto Genryûsai attend les premiers échanges entre ses subordonnés. C'est l'un de ses élèves, Kyôraku Shunsui, qui fait le premier un commentaire.

« Aizen est plein de surprises, comme prévu... » Dit-il en baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux.

« Peuh... » Crache sans aucune subtilité Zaraki Kempachi. « Y'a que les lâches et les faiblards qui se planquent... »

« Nous risquons de subir des dommages conséquents à la moindre brèche de sécurité. » Déclare Byakuya Kuchiki toujours aussi impassible sans relever la remarque de son homologue. « Il nous faut repenser le déploiement de nos forces sur le terrain. »

« Je suis d'accord avec kuchiki-san. » Acquiesce Jûshiro Ukitake. « Cependant comment définir les cibles qui sont potentiellement plus sensibles que les autres ? » Demande-t-il, avec déjà une idée derrière la tête, pour avoir l'avis des autres.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » Rétorque le Capitaine de la douzième division de son ton condescendant. « Il va viser mes installations pour nous priver de moyens de communications. » Affirme-t-il.

« Le centre médical pourrait être une cible tout aussi importante. » Répond calmement et poliment Unohana Retsu. « Assassiner les soldats en cours de soins est une éventualité auquel l'ennemi a probablement pensé. »

Les deux amis de longue date, Ukitake et Shunsui, doivent réprimer un sourire de stress car attaquer la clinique de la Quatrième division tant que sa dirigeante s'y trouvera équivaudrait à plus ou moins un suicide. C'est alors au tour de Komamura Sajin de s'adresser aux personnes réunies. Son apparence a surpris plus d'une personne mais cela ne changeant en rien son dévouement et ses aptitudes le trouble qui en découlait s'est très rapidement dissipé.

« Je pense que l'Académie Shin'ô est aussi sous la menace d'une frappe discrète Genryûsai-dono. » Assure l'homme-bête de sa voix qui résonne. « Aizen pourrait attaquer les jeunes recrues pour effrayer nos troupes en montrant qu'il est prêt à tout pour s'assurer la victoire. »

Un commentaire sarcastique sur l'inutilité de pseudo-Shinigamis pas encore diplômés de la part du Capitaine de la douzième division lui vaut des regards cassant de plus de la moitié de l'assemblée. Un échange hostile qui n'aboutira à rien commence entre plusieurs officiers qui méprisent profondément le scientifique. Une canne de bois frappe alors le plancher dans un bruit sec, ce qui calme instantanément toutes les personnes présentes.

« Assez ! » Ordonne impérieusement Yamamoto. « Cette réunion n'a pas pour but de régler vos petites querelles infantiles. » Rappelle-t-il, intraitable, avant de se tourner vers la seconde femme qui se tient près de lui. « Capitaine Soi-Fon pouvez-vous déployer l'Onmitsukidô de manière à protéger ces emplacements stratégiques ? »

« Je peux vous garantir une sécurité optimale pour ces endroits, tant que leur nombre n'augmentent plus, » Nuance l'espionne. « si je déploie touts les escadrons sous mes ordres Capitaine-Commandant. » Assure-t-elle, solennelle.

« La décision est prise dans ce cas. » Il claque sa canne sur le sol encore une fois. « Je vous laisse toute liberté pour disposer vos troupes de manière optimale Capitaine Soi-Fon. »

« Attendez ! » Interrompt Hitsugaya Tôshirô, choqué. « Vous voulez vraiment laisser le Monde Réel sans la moindre surveillance de notre part !? »

« Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour assurer une tête de pont viable Capitaine Hitsugaya. » Répond sobrement Byakuya. « Nous devons faire des choix. »

« J'avoue que perdre de vue la moitié du champ de bataille n'est pas une nouvelle réjouissante. » Concède Kyôraku de sa voix indolente.

« Kisuke Urahara et Shihouin Yoruichi sont encore présent sur place. » Rappelle Komamura. « Deux anciens capitaines devrait fournir une protection acceptable sur le point le plus chaud de notre conflit. »

« J'entends bien, mais... » Commence le jeune Capitaine.

« La question est close Capitaine Hitsugaya. » Annonce l'aîné des combattants d'une manière qui ne laisse pas le droit à une réplique. « Si l'un d'entre vous à encore quelque chose à dire dont nous devons débattre qu'il parle maintenant. »

« Peut-on informer le Shinigami Remplaçant de cette situation, Genryûsai-sensei ? » Demande Ukitake avec sérieux. « Si Aizen a prit autant de précaution pour enlever cette jeune âme il est peut-être encore possible de la sauver. »

« Refusé ! » Tonne, intraitable, son supérieur. « Aucun mot ne sera communiqué à ce jeune sot sur l'improbable survie de son amie. » Ordonne-t-il, impérieux. « Sa force est trop importante pour nous permettre de la perdre dans une action inconsidérée. » Pour la troisième fois sa canne frappe le sol. « Notre réunion est terminée ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes commencent à sortir par la grande porte de devant tandis que Yamamoto prend la direction de son bureau situé derrière cette pièce. Un silence lourd et oppressant imbibe les dix Capitaines. Sur le visage du moins âgé d'entre eux se lit aisément une grande insatisfaction.

* * *

Une lycéenne qui doit avoir tout au plus une quinzaine d'années fait un vol plané de plusieurs mètres pour atterrir durement sur un sol de pierre. Glissant encore sur une courte distance elle finit par s'arrêter puis pousse un gémissement de douleur à peine audible. Elle est couverte de bleus et d'écorchures des pieds à la tête. En nage, la blessée rampe sur le sol pour s'éloigner un peu de son agresseur avant de fournir un effort colossal pour maîtriser sa douleur et se mettre à quatre pattes. Un bruit qui ressemble à un bourdonnement se fait entendre dans son dos et elle tourne brutalement la tête. De son unique œil non tuméfié elle voit son bourreau s'avancer d'un pas lent dans sa direction.

* * *

Je n'aime pas ce que je fais. Pas pour une ridicule question de pitié mais par ce que je perds mon temps de la façon la plus inutile qui soit. Cela fait presque une heure que je frappe cette gamine qui n'a pas la moindre chance de faire quoi que se soit. Elle sait, et je sais aussi, qu'elle ne peut pas gagner. Face à un adversaire qui vous surpasse il vaut mieux, contrairement à ce que l'on peut imaginer, se reposer sur ce que l'on sait faire plutôt que d'improviser, ce qu'elle fait à la perfection. J'ai un minimum de respect pour elle et son sang-froid dans cette situation. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qui me retient de ne pas l'achever de suite.

Cependant je ne vais pas obtenir de résultats comme ça. J'essaye donc de la pousser dans ses limites pour l'obliger à révéler un éventuel pouvoir encore inconnu pour elle. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est qu'elle est bien trop discipliné dans sa façon de combattre et d'aborder son adversaire pour ressentir la peur primaire face à la mort. Sa discipline mentale est vraiment impressionnante pour une humaine... Mais voilà le cœur du problème... Ce n'est qu'une humaine...

Plongé dans mes pensées je me remémore ce qui c'est passé ces deux derniers jours. J'ai pu, à ma grande surprise, constater que Grimmjow a récupéré son bras gauche. Quand il m'a expliqué que cela était dû à la capacité de l'autre captive ramenée par Ulquiorra. Ce qui m'a paru passablement ridicule sur le moment malgré la preuve sous mon mon nez. Un tel pouvoir fait de cette humaine l'égale d'un Dieu aux yeux des siens.

J'ai gardé cette information dans un coin de ma tête car elle ne peut pas me servir pour l'instant. J'ai par la même occasion apprit que Luppy, qui avait survécu de justesse à son combat, est mort comme un cafard lorsque mon homologue a repris sa place parmi nous. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de sourire légèrement en l'entendant ce qui m'a permit de quitter le Sexta Espada sans altercation puisqu'il était satisfait de ma réaction.

En sortant de ma réflexion je jette un coup d'œil à mes deux subordonnées qui patientent à une courte distance. Loly est assisse sur un rocher avec une expression de colère et de dégoût tandis que ses doigts s'enfonce dans le roc en laissant de légers sillons sur leurs passages. Menoly est debout, les bras croisés, le visage impassible à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Et effectivement un événement se produit cependant il n'a aucun rapport avec la situation actuelle.

C'est un des Fraccións de Barragan. Il s'approche d'un pas souple et je prends le temps de l'examiner. Il porte notre traditionnelle tenue blanche parcourue de lignes noires. Deux étranges protubérances dépassent de ses poignets. Ses cheveux, d'un blond éclatant, lui arrivent jusqu'au bas du dos. Son masque couvre le haut de son visage et encadre le bas. Arrivé près de moi il s'agenouille dans un salut respectueux tandis que je remarque mes propres Fraccións sont aussi à genoux.

« Gladius-sama. » Commence-t-il. « Je me nomme Findor Carias, serviteur du grand Barragan Luisenbarn. » Il garde la tête baissé en attendant une réponse de ma part. Il finit par reprendre en comprenant que je ne vais rien dire. « Mon roi souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. »

Je reste un moment à réfléchir. Je me demande ce que l'ancien souverain du Hueco Mundo peut bien me vouloir. A la façon dont il m'a envoyé son messager c'est une ''convocation'' immédiate et s'il y a bien une chose qui fait défaut au Segunda c'est la patience. J'avoue ne pas avoir envie de voir celui qui m'a fait pourchasser pendant si longtemps. D'un autre côté le fait que ce soit lui qui prenne les devants indique qu'il est possiblement prêt à faire des concession sur ce qu'il veut me demander.

« Ouvre la voie. » Je déclare sans aucune émotion particulière.

* * *

Mon guide ouvre une lourde porte qui donne sur une pièce éclairé uniquement par la lumière de la lune. Je lève les yeux l'espace d'un instant pour voir qu'il n'y a pas de plafond et que le véritable ciel de notre monde est visible. Une étrange sensation m'envahit l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaître. Je me concentre de nouveau alors sur ce qu'il y a devant moi. Il est là, à attendre que je m'avance.

Assis sur un trône, au sommet d'un escalier imposant, qui n'a rien à envier à celui de Aizen, à cela près qu'il est constitué d'ossement divers, le numéro deux de l'Espada m'observe de son air supérieur habituel. Derrière lui se trouve une arche portant une cloche de couleur dorée dont le poids est relié à une corde qui descend au niveau du sol. Aux pieds des marches ses cinq autres Fraccións sont aussi en position de salut et ne me regarde que furtivement.

Le sixième va se positionner auprès de ses camarades en silence et nous nous retrouvons face à face Barragan et moi. Il me détaille patiemment comme s'il jaugeait ma valeur alors que je reste sans rien dire en prenant la mesure de cette rencontre. Il m'a fait traquer pendant si longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte des Adjuchas que j'ai dévoré de cette façon et maintenant nous voilà sous la coupe d'un Shinigami. Fait difficilement supportable pour moi, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il est pour celui qui s'était autoproclamé Roi.

« Ne vas-tu pas t'agenouiller devant celui qui t'est supérieur ? » Dit-il avec dédain de sa voix rocailleuse. « Ton insolence est à la hauteur de ta réputation. »

« Je ne reconnais aucune autorité devant laquelle je ferais des courbettes volontairement. » Je répond sur la ton de la conversation.

Un éclair de haine passe dans son unique œil et j'entends un craquement sec : c'est celui du crâne sur lequel repose sa main droite qui vient de se fissurer. Un frisson généralisé passe parmi ses serviteurs qui s'inclinent encore plus bas. La seconde d'après il se calme et desserre sa poigne. Un sourire carnassier se forme sur ses lèvres et il pose son menton sur son poing gauche. Il reprend la parole juste après.

« Ce Shinigami n'est rien devant mon pouvoir. » Affirme-t-il, sûr de lui, en devinant de quoi je voulais parler dans ma précédente phrase. « Ce n'est qu'un lâche qui se cache derrière ses illusions et ses complots. »

C'est malheureusement là que le bat blesse. La capacité de son sabre est incroyablement polyvalente. Impossible de savoir si celui qui se trouve devant nous est le véritable ou une autre illusion à laquelle nous sommes soumis. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de passer outre ces mirages qui sont indiscernables de la réalité. En terme de puissance brute je ne saurais dire qui de lui ou moi aurait l'avantage mais tant que je ne suis pas libre de ses manipulations il est inutile que je me pose cette question.

« Vos deux pouvoirs sont semblables. » Je statue, stoïque. « Personne ne peut vous approcher imprudemment sans risquer une mort certaine. »

J'ai poussé volontairement la limite pour voir comment il réagirait mais sa réaction m'étonne : son sourire s'élargit encore. On dirait que mon affirmation l'amuse. Il se redresse et me toise de toute la hauteur qui nous sépare. Je pense que malgré son arrogance il ne doit pas voir mes bravades comme ayant plus de valeur que les trilles désespérés d'un Hollow de bas étage. Nous ne sommes que des fourmis pour lui. Il relance notre conversation un instant plus tard.

« Tôt ou tard je retrouverais la place qui est mienne. » Assure Barragan sans sourciller. « Cependant ce Dieu de la Mort va devoir payer pour son insolence et bien qu'entendre ses cris résonner dans mes oreilles alors que mon pouvoir le renverra à la poussière me donnera un plaisir certain cela ne sera pas suffisant. » Il tend la main vers moi, la paume levée vers le ciel nocturne. « Je veux l'humilier. » Déclare-t-il en serrant le poing. « Et quoi de mieux pour cela que de le vaincre sur son propre terrain ? » Un rire mauvais qui ressemble à un râle d'agonie sort de sa gorge. « N'est-il pas plaisant de satisfaire à la fois sa vengeance et son envie de divertissement ? »

« Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? » Je lui demande en gardant pour moi que je trouve sa façon de se comporter plutôt ridicule.

« Ta puissance est largement inférieure. » Me lance-t-il au visage, ce à quoi je ne répond pas. « En revanche ton esprit tactique et tes stratégies sont digne d'intérêt. » Il se replace au fond de son siège. « Je sais que toi seul à une chance concrète de trouver comment briser l'illusion derrière laquelle il se cache et c'est cela que je veux. »

Je pourrais lui dire que le seul moment où je suis sûr que Aizen est bien là c'est durant nos réunions stratégiques où nous sommes tous réunis. Pour le reste du temps, à moins d'événements exceptionnels, il est dans ses quartiers à ourdir ses complots ou dans la salle du trône à étudier le Hôgyoku. Ce qui n'a pas vraiment d'utilité pour nous libérer de son emprise. En fait de tout ce que j'ai vu je pense que la seule faiblesse dans son ''Hypnose Absolue'' est qu'une fois une victime placée sous l'effet de son Zanpakutô celle-ci n'est pas susceptible d'être manipulée en permanence.

Je crois que l'illusion est en sommeil et qu'il ne l'active que lorsqu'il le décide consciemment. Autrement dit, si on l'oblige à se focaliser trop sur le contrôle d'une seule personne alors il se peut que les autres soient momentanément libérées. Le problème dans cette théorie est qu'elle n'est vérifiable que par la pratique et une erreur de déduction équivaut à une mort assurée. Pendant ce temps l'ancien Roi du Hueco Mundo continue sa tirade.

« Si tu parviens à trouver comment annuler le pouvoir de son sabre alors j'oublierais ton insolence passée et j'accepterais ton intégration à ma nouvelle armée. » Me ''propose''-t-il.

Je garde mon véritable avis pour moi. Sa suffisance est tellement exacerbée que ça en devient pratiquement sujet à rire. Je vois en prime les expressions surprises de ses Fraccións qui m'indiquent que c'est probablement la première fois qu'il se montre ''clément'' envers un autre. Le pire étant peut-être que Barragan est plus judicieux que je ne le pensais, il vient de me le prouver, mais il se pense si supérieur que cela obscurcit son jugement. Je n'ai rien à gagner à collaborer avec lui si ce n'est dans le meilleur des cas échanger une prison pour une autre.

Le mieux serait que trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que lui et le Shinigami se battent entre eux. Si l'occasion se présente je pourrais peut-être ainsi tirer parti de la confusion pour sortir mon épingle du jeu. Pour l'instant autant que je paraisse me mettre de son côté afin de rester dans ses ''bonnes grâces''. Je prend un air surpris avant de laisser apparaître un sourire satisfait.

« J'accepte votre offre. » Je déclare d'une voix faussement polie qui lui fait croire à mon accord sans pour autant m'agenouiller afin de rester crédible. « Je vais trouver un moyen de vous libérer de l'illusion de Aizen. »

« Met toi en action de suite. » M'ordonne-t-il en retrouvant son habituelle intonation autoritaire tandis que ses subordonnés sourie largement en pensant avoir enfin leur revanche a portée de main. « Et tâche de ne pas me décevoir. »

J'acquiesce sans rien dire de plus et je m'éloigne lentement. Quand j'ai fait quelque pas je me souviens de ce que je dois faire avant. Il faut que je l'informe afin d'éviter tout soupçons inutiles. Je me retourne et il me fixe sans réagir mais à sa façon de me regarder il se demande le pourquoi de mon arrêt. Autant ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps.

« Aizen m'a donné une humaine pour vérifier son possible potentiel pour la guerre contre la Soul Society. » Je dis sur le ton de la conversation. « Cela va peut-être me prendre du temps pour vérifier si elle en vaut la peine ou non. »

Un rire goguenard qui vient des six Fraccións se fait entendre tandis qu'ils ont du mal à se retenir de trembler sous l'effet de l'amusement. Barragan pour sa part affiche un rictus effrayant qui en dit long sur son avis par rapport à ce que je viens de lui révéler.

« Débarrasse toi de ce déchet sans attendre. » M'impose le roi déchu en faisant un geste menaçant de la main. « Ne me fais pas perdre de temps avec une vermine qui n'est même pas un Hollow. »

« Très bien. » Je répond simplement.

Je reprends le chemin de la sortie avec un sourire satisfait qui ne leur est pas possible de voir. Non seulement je viens de trouver une possible opportunité pour plus tard dans le futur mais il vient de me donner la solution au problème lié à Tatsuki Arisawa. Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi je me dirige aussitôt vers mes quartiers en Sonido. Il faut que je prépare plusieurs choses nécessaire pour la suite des événements.

* * *

J'arrive rapidement sur place et je remarque une infime fluctuation de reiatsu dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle vient en partie de Loly et Menoly qui viennent de sentir ma présence mais le reste je ne parviens pas à l'identifier. C'est la première fois que je sens ce genre de phénomène. J'entre d'un pas calme et prends la direction de l'aire de combat. Il faut que je sache d'où cela provient. D'un autre mouvement accéléré je me retrouve à proximité des deux combattantes qui sont à mon service. Elles mettent le genou à terre dans un même geste et me souhaite un bon retour.

J'observe autour de moi et je repère la jeune humaine qui se trouve un peu plus loin, recroquevillée et tremblante. Son visage est crispé par la souffrance, elle est complètement trempée par sa transpiration et sa respiration est saccadée. Elle se tient la poitrine de ses mains pleines de sang tandis qu'une trace de coup, une de plus mais qui ne vient pas de moi, est parfaitement visible sur sa joue droite. Je reprend ma position initiale avant de m'adresser à mes subordonnées.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Je demande, curieux.

« Cette pitoyable humaine n'a pas cessée de chercher un moyen de s'enfuir depuis votre départ, Elior-sama. » Répond la numéro 33 d'une voix qui exprime tout son mépris.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu l'as convaincue de rester Loly ? » Je questionne de la même manière qu'avant, étonné intérieurement qu'elle ait eu encore assez de volonté pour tenter de forcer le passage. « Par la force semble-t-il. » J'ajoute au bout d'une seconde.

« C'est moi qui suis responsable de sa blessure au visage Elior-sama. » Reprend la numéro 34. « Ses tentatives répétées m'ont énervées. » Reconnaît-elle. « Je lui ai donc dit que si elle tenait tant à s'en aller alors elle n'avait qu'à me toucher une seule fois pour que je la laisse partir. » La cadette s'incline encore un peu plus. « Je suis prête à assumer ma punition. »

Je souris légèrement. Je reconnais bien l'obstination dont ma captive a fait preuve lors de notre rencontre dans le Monde Réel. Pour avoir réussie à agacer suffisamment Menoly, d'un naturel calme, au point qu'elle porte la main sur elle alors cette connaissance du Remplaçant est vraiment décidée. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi déterminée pour ce que je lui réserve. Cependant ce que je viens d'entendre n'explique pas tout. Je relance la conversation alors que l'Arrancar aux cheveux blonds va continuer.

« Tu n'as pas désobéi à mes ordres Menoly. » Je répond calmement. « Je n'ai aucune raison de te punir. » Elle se détend légèrement. « En revanche j'aimerais savoir le pourquoi de sa position ainsi que les blessures sur ses doigts. » Je déclare en ne m'adressant à aucune des deux en particulier.

« Nous ne savons pas Elior-sama. » Avoue Loly. « Cette humaine était en train d'essayer stupidement d'atteindre ma sœur quand elle s'est soudain figée. » Me dit-elle. « La seconde d'après elle a saisie la Chaîne sur sa poitrine en hurlant de douleur avant de s'effondrer, tremblante. »

Je pense que j'ai compris. Je m'avance vers la nouvelle venue et je me baisse pour l'observer. La souffrance doit être vraiment insupportable pour qu'elle ne me voit toujours pas alors que je suis si proche. Je prends ses avants bras et je les écarte tandis qu'elle ne m'oppose qu'une faible résistance vu son état. Les quatre maillons restants sont recouverts de sang tandis que l'un d'eux, qui s'est détaché du reste, est tombé sur le sol et termine de se dissiper. A côté se trouve le Fixateur d'Âmes donné par Aizen.

C'est étonnant que le Cannibalisme Interdit de sa Chaîne du Karma ait déjà commencé alors que cela ne fait que deux jours qu'elle est ici. Une âme avec une volonté aussi forte que la sienne aurait dû mettre des mois, si ce n'est davantage, avant que ce phénomène ne se produise. A moins que le fait d'avoir combattu et donc d'avoir utilisé son énergie spirituelle n'ait accéléré le processus ? Quant à la douleur aussi intense... Peut-être est-ce lié au fait qu'elle se trouve déjà au Hueco Mundo ? Difficile à dire. Dans tous les cas j'ai encore moins de temps que je ne le croyais.

« Loly, Menoly. » Je dis d'une voix audible. Elle viennent se placer à ma droite sans attendre, toujours en position de salut. « Soyez attentive car ce que je vais vous dire est très important. »

Je leur explique donc la situation dans son intégralité : Inoue Orihime et son étrange capacité, la demande du seigneur de Las Noches et ma pseudo-allégeance envers Barragan. Les deux sœurs me sont désormais loyales et il serait passablement insultant de ne pas les tenir informées. Je leur décris mon projet dans son intégralité sans omettre un seul détail. Nous sommes tous les trois sur la corde raide en ce moment.

« Je vais informer Aizen et Barragan de ce que je vais faire. » Je conclus d'une voix posée. « Je veux que vous restiez ici. » Je demande. « Continuez à vous entraîner mais restez loin des regards indiscrets. »

« Elior-sama, j'ai une requête. » Annonce brusquement Loly sur un ton déterminé. Je ne dis rien et j'attends qu'elle m'explique car sa démarche est pour le moins inédite. « Laissez moi aller voir Aizen pour lui expliquer votre plan. »

Je reste un court moment sans réagir avant de froncer les sourcils. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais pas à quelque chose dans ce genre là. Je m'approche d'elle pour observer de plus près sa façon de réagir quand sa sœur prend la parole à son tour avec une demande tout aussi inattendue.

« J'aimerais pouvoir transmettre ces informations à Barragan de mon côté, Elior-sama. » M'assure fermement la seconde Arrancar.

« Expliquez moi vos raisons. » Je fait sur le ton de la conversation.

Le duo relève la tête et leurs deux yeux uniques, placés de manière opposé, sur leurs visages se rivent sur moi. J'apprécie ce que je vois : l'étincelle de volonté du premier jour qui est toujours là, impérissable. J'ignore pourquoi elles veulent faire ça mais dans touts les cas c'est le résultat d'une idée mûrement réfléchie.

« Je veux être sûre. » Répond la numéro 33 sans fléchir. « Je dois savoir ce que nous valons aux yeux de ce Shinigami. » Elle marque une pause. « Chasser les derniers doutes qui me hantent encore. »

« Nous avons été autrefois pourchassé par l'ancien roi de notre monde. » M'informe ensuite la numéro 34. « j'ai peur depuis ce jour. » Avoue-t-elle, gênée, mais sans détourner le regard. « Il faut que je m'affranchisse de ce sentiment qui m'oppresse. »

Quand leurs révélations sont terminées je prends un court instant pour peser le pour et contre. Je savais qu'il restait encore certains blocages dans leurs façon de se comporter mais je ne voyais rien qui puisse porter préjudice à cette relation qui est la notre. Pourtant les voir prête à se débarrasser de leur appréhensions pour pouvoir avancer encore plus vite me donne une certaine satisfaction que je savoure. Ma décision est prise.

« Très bien, je vous confie ces deux tâches. » Elles sourient largement puis retournent à leurs positions d'origine. « Cependant il y a certaines choses que je dois vous expliquer en détail afin que vous puissiez paraître crédible. »

Elles acquiescent d'une même parole et je commence mon long discours. Une fois qu'il est terminé je congédie mes deux subordonnées pour aller récupérer Tatsuki Arisawa. Le fait qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente va me faciliter le trajet. Je la pose sur mes épaules et je disparais avec un Sonido. Je l'emmène là ou tout commence pour nous autres Hollows qui suivent la longue route menant à la suprématie.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8 !**

 **C'est à partir d'ici que mon histoire va définitivement s'éloigner du scénario ''canon''.**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


	10. Dure réalité

**Hello All !**

 **Le chapitre 9 est de sortie !**

 **L'histoire continue son court.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

Review :

 _Artemis chapter 9 . Sep 20, 2017_

 _Elior est vraiment un génie ! Et tu viens de finir de me réconsillier avec Loly et Melody ! ce que je pensais totalement impossible ! Bravo XD Super chapitre ! J'ai vraiment hate de découvrir le super plan d'Elior ! Merci !_

 **Merci, merci :) Il y a un peu de relationnel entre les numéros 33 et 34 dans ces lignes et l'Espada 9 nous montre ce qu'il a derrière la tête.**

* * *

 **Chap 9 : Dure réalité  
**

Après une heure de voyage à grande vitesse je pense être assez loin pour pouvoir m'installer et je me stoppe. Je vérifie rapidement que ma captive n'est pas sur le point de reprendre conscience. Ce n'est pas le cas mais malgré tout je reste une courte seconde à la regarder en me demandant si elle pourrait deviner à quel point sa situation est précaire pour avoir capté l'attention d'un des hommes les plus retors qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer...

Je sonde rapidement les alentours avec mon Pesquisa car je ne veux pas attirer l'attention d'un éventuel Hollow qui passerait par là. Nous somme seuls, parfait. Je tends le poing vers le sol et commence à charger mon énergie. Un seconde plus tard mon Cero, volontairement faible, perce le désert et quand la poussière retombe le passage apparaît. Je saute dedans sans attendre, le sable commence déjà à reboucher l'ouverture.

Une dizaine de secondes après je termine de traverser l'épaisse canopée sableuse pour arriver à la destination que je souhaitais. J'atterris sur une branche d'un des monumentaux arbres morts qui constituent cet endroit. Le paysage me rappelle des souvenirs lointains du temps où je venais à peine de devenir un Adjuchas. C'est ici que le destin de la jeune humaine que je traîne va prendre un nouveau chemin ou s'arrêter définitivement.

Je descends pour trouver la terre ferme. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi m'indique qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans l'immédiat ce qui m'arrange d'autant plus quoique je pense qu'ils ont tous fuit en me sentant arriver. Je dois encore expliquer certaines choses à la lycéenne et il faut un peu de temps pour mes anciens congénères se rendent compte de ce qui se passe. Je la lâche sur le sol sans la moindre considération.

Sa tête heurte la base d'une racine et la douleur la faire reprendre conscience tandis qu'elle ouvre grand les yeux à cause de ce nouveau stimulus. Un peu déboussolée, elle se redresse lentement et tout en massant son crâne endolori la jeune humaine commence à observer cette nouvelle zone pour essayer de comprendre où elle vient d'arriver. A sa façon de laisser traîner son regard je comprends qu'elle ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Rien d'étonnant.

« Debout Tatsuki Arisawa. » Je lui ordonne d'un ton sec. « Nous devons avancer. »

L'interpellée se retourne à toute vitesse et me reconnaît de suite. Elle se met sur ses jambes en un temps record pour une personne qui était groggy il y a moins de dix secondes. Dans le même geste elle se met en garde pour se préparer à une agression imminente. Parfait elle est en pleine possession de ses moyens ce qui va me faciliter la tâche. Je commence à avancer et je passe à côté d'elle sans rien faire. Quand j'ai fait quelques mètres je constate, sans surprise, qu'elle ne m'a pas suivit.

« Tu peux m'emboîter le pas de ton propre chef, » Je commence d'une voix neutre en m'arrêtant. « ou je peux te forcer. » Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. « Libre à toi de choisir. »

Elle sait bien que ce n'est pas vraiment un choix. Ma captive quitte donc avec réticence sa position première et se met à avancer vers moi. Une fois qu'elle est presque sur mes talons je reprends ma marche comme si de rien n'était. Je sens les légères tressaillements de son reiatsu. Elle est furieuse et je suis sûr que cela la démange de m'attaquer. Ce qu'elle ne fera pas mais ça ne l'empêche pas de chercher une solution pour s'échapper. Son calme est toujours aussi impressionnant.

* * *

Nous marchons depuis bientôt une heure et nous sommes pratiquement arrivés à destination. La jeune humaine ronge encore son frein mais sa discipline mentale la retient d'un geste idiot. Nous contournons l'une des rares souches de cette forêt fossilisée puis je prend la parole en m'adressant à elle. Elle est étonnée de me voir parler maintenant.

« Que sais-tu de l'après-vie ? » Je lui demande sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle me répond, grossièrement, par une autre question puis finalement quand elle réalise que je ne dirais rien d'autre avant sa ''vraie'' réponse elle finit par me raconter. Je garde pour moi un sourire moqueur. Encore une fois les humains s'imaginent des choses simplistes trop liés à leur petites personnes. Cependant elle termine sa phrase en me disant que depuis qu'elle a surpris son ami, le Remplaçant, elle n'est plus sûre de rien.

« Ton ami est un Shinigami. » Je l'informe sans me stopper.

« Quoi !? » Réplique Tatsuki. « Un Shinigami ? Ceux qui prennent la vie des gens au moment de leur mort ? » Questionne-t-elle, pas sûre qu'elle est bien entendu.

« C'est exact. » Je confirme en remarquant un mouvement à ma gauche.

« C'est complètement ridicule ! » Conteste la lycéenne, sceptique. « Ichigo ne ferais jamais ça ! »

J'éclate d'un rire ouvertement moqueur en me souvenant que c'est exactement ce que lui m'a sortit quand je lui dit que Inoue Orihime avait changé de camp. Elle m'interpelle en me disant de ne pas me moquer d'elle. Je relance donc la conversation il lui faut plus d'informations.

« Lorsqu'un humain meurt le lien qui retenait son âme dans son corps, sa Chaîne du Karma, » Je lui montre du doigt ce qui pend sur sa poitrine, elle l'observe avec un air sombre. « se rompt et son âme est libérée. A partir de ce point soit la personne n'a pas de regret et passe toute seule dans l'après vie soit elle demeure sur terre à errer. »

« C'est ce que Ichigo appelle ''les fantômes'' ? » Demande la jeune fille en confirmation.

« C'est cela. » Je confirme. « Pourtant durant cette période la colère et la haine de ces ''fantômes'' ne fait que grandir et se renforcer. » Je me stoppe en voyant que nous sommes là où je le voulais. « Là encore deux possibilités : l'âme est trouvée par un Shinigami qui l'envoie continuer son chemin ou elle succombe à ses pulsions les plus noires et devient un monstre accablé d'une fin insatiable pour les âmes humaines : un Hollow. » Elle vient se placer juste derrière moi, toujours attentive à mon discours. « Et invariablement ces créatures s'attaquent en premier aux membres de leurs familles encore vivants . »

Je la vois se figer d'effroi d'un coup. A la façon dont elle tremble je pense que ce que je viens de lui dire lui a rappelé une expérience personnelle. J'ignorais qu'elle avait déjà été agressée par l'un des nôtres. Je crois qu'il est inutile de chercher à la faire réagir avec des mots dans son état. Je la pousse brutalement dans la cuvette qui s'étend à nos pieds et elle pousse un cri de surprise en se sentant soudain tomber dans le vide.

Elle roule sur la pente en heurtant parfois des rochers ou des racines mais sa solide constitution la prévient de toute blessure sérieuse. Quand finalement elle s'arrête il lui faut un certain moment pour retrouver son sens de l'orientation. Elle ne perd pas de temps pour se relever et me fixer d'un regard haineux. Moins d'une seconde plus tard elle m'invective sans retenu, emportée par sa colère.

« Espèce de salopard ! » Crie Arisawa à mon attention.

« Mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. » Je continue mon récit d'avant sans relever son insulte. « Les âmes qui passe dans l'après-vie, sil elle possèdent une puissance suffisante, peuvent devenir à leur tour des Shinigamis. » Je saute pour aller me placer en hauteur et avoir une vue plus globale des alentours. « Et ces derniers, en s'entraînant, sont capables d'obtenir un pouvoir qui les place au dessus de tous les autres. »

Un étrange bruit strident qui vient de partout autour d'elle l'oblige à me quitter des yeux pour regarder dans la pénombre qui imbibe ce lieu. Elle ne voit rien mais hormis ce qu'elle entend déjà des mouvements sont audibles. Et elle sait que quoi qui se cache dans l'obscurité ce n'est pas tout seul. Elle recule pour aller se placer un peu plus loin des arbres afin d'avoir plus de temps pour réagir en cas d'attaque.

« Cependant nous autres Hollows avons une manière complètement différente d'évoluer. » Je dis d'une voix un peu plus forte pour couvrir le bruit qui s'intensifie de plus en plus. « Nous nous dévorons les uns les autres pour devenir plus fort. »

Ma captive écarquille les yeux de surprise et d'horreur lorsque je prononce ces mots. Le cannibalisme est une source de peur et de dégoût chez les humains mais nous avons acceptés cet état de fait. Seul le plus fort survit dans ce désert et les autres ne sont que des repas. Je me cale contre le tronc pendant que je la vois reculer de plus en plus. Des regards avides se posent sur l'humaine perdue au milieu du Hueco mundo.

Les yeux des nouveaux venus sont emplis d'une faim vorace qui a tournée à la folie. Ils sortent de l'ombre pour s'approcher de leur future proie qui malgré son calme tremble de peur. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Elle est encerclée, sans espoir de fuite, d'une horde de monstre cauchemardesque qui bavent d'une manière complètement grotesque tant ils sont soumis à leur besoin de s'entre-dévorer.

« Mais le résultat n'est jamais suffisant. » Je continue ma tirade en dispersant mon reiatsu, ce qui a attiré autant de Hollows ici en premier lieu. « Alors parfois plusieurs des nôtres, mû par ce même besoin de consumer pour évoluer, se rassemblent spontanément. » Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'écoute plus que d'une oreille. « Commence alors un carnage particulièrement dégoûtant qui une fois porté à son paroxysme entraîne la fusion de tous ceux présents pour donner naissance à un être doté d'une puissance bien supérieure. »

Un dernier regard de haine m'est adressé tandis que ma captive se trouve désormais au centre d'un cercle, d'à peine trois mètres de diamètre, de prédateurs qui vont se jeter sur elle dans une pulsion sanguinaire et anthropophage. Une seconde plus tard une masse grouillante de bêtes dépourvues de raison se rue sur la seule âme non corrompu de cet endroit et un ultime hurlement résonne avant d'être noyé dans un torrent de cris et de sang.

Pendant de longs instants il n'y a rien d'autre à voir qu'un massacre sans aucun sens ni intérêt. Si je m'écoutais je tirerais un Cero dans la mêlée pour mettre fin à ce spectacle peu ragoûtant. Soudain je sens la pulsation caractéristique d'une âme qui se transforme en Hollow suivi juste après d'une chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps. Tous ceux qui étaient en train de se mutiler et de se dévorer s'immobilisent d'un coup. Leurs corps commencent à se liquéfier et à perdre tous traits distinctifs. Une espèce de tourbillon de reiatsu noir se forme et peu à peu prend une nouvelle apparence. Je vais très vite être fixé.

* * *

Dans le palais de Las Noches une Arrancar s'avance dans un couloir sombre menant à l'une des personnes qu'elle déteste le plus mais pour laquelle elle aurait pu tout donner sans aucune arrière pensée il y encore peu de temps. Son pas est calme et posé tandis que seule une expression de contrariété lisible sur son visage traduit son vrai état d'esprit.

Loly marche lentement en direction de la grande porte qui donne sur la salle du trône en utilisant le bruit de ses bottes qui résonne dans le couloir pour temporiser sa respiration. Elle sait qu'elle va se retrouver face à face avec le maître des lieux qui l'attend probablement de son côté. En arrivant dans le hall qui précède sa destination la numéro 33 repasse rapidement dans sa tête les instructions que son supérieur lui a donné.

L'aînée pousse les battants dans un geste large et pénètre dans la pièce où réside le Shinigami la plupart du temps. Il est assis à sa place habituelle avec son sourire en coin le regard déjà posé sur elle comme si avait attendu toute la journée en sachant qu'elle finirait par venir à un moment ou un autre. Après une légère hésitation la Fracción de l'Espada Noveno reprend sa marche d'un pas décidé.

Pendant les quelques mètres qui la sépare du régisseur elle garde son unique œil sur lui pour essayer de deviner ce à quoi il pense. Arrivée à la base du trône elle s'agenouille dans un geste qui manque de naturel. Un court instant de silence passe sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fasse un quelconque mouvement. Puis finalement c'est Loly qui prend la parole en première en essayant de paraître le plus neutre possible.

« Veuillez excuser ma venue inopinée Aizen-sama. » Déclare la numéro 33. « Je suis venue vous transmettre un message de Gladius-sama concernant l'humaine Tatsuki Arisawa. » Au bout de quelques secondes sans que Aizen ne fasse de remarque elle décide de continuer. « Conformément à vos ordres elle a été testé pendant plusieurs jours cependant il n'y a pas eu le moindre résultat. »

« Je vois. » Répond le maître de Las Noches sur un ton désintéressé. « Quel est la suite de ton message ? » Demande-t-il sans changer de voix.

« Gladius-sama veut essayer une dernière possibilité. » L'informe l'aîné toujours sans relever la tête. « Elle a été emmené à la Forêt des Menos dans le but de la transformer en Hollow puis d'accélérer son évolution jusqu'au stade d'Adjuchas. » Loly marque une pause pour essayer d'obtenir une réaction plus importante mais sans résultat ce qui la fait grimacer de frustration. « Quand elle aura atteint ce niveau il vous la présentera et vous pourrez juger de sa valeur. »

« Elior est toujours aussi prévoyant. » Dit le Shinigami en s'appuyant sur son poignet avant de sourire. « T'as t-il donné d'autres informations ? »

« Seulement que deux mois serait le temps minimum pour obtenir des résultats Aizen-sama. » Ajoute-t-elle.

Le silence s'installe dans la salle et la numéro 33 bataille contre son envie de lever la tête. Depuis qu'elle est arrivée Loly n'arrive pas à se séparer de cette horrible sensation d'être regardée comme une vulgaire pièce remplaçable à tout moment. Jamais l'aînée n'a ressentit ce genre de pression durant la période où elle faisait partit de sa garde rapproché. La conversation avec sa sœur lui revient en mémoire une fois encore et plus le temps passe plus elle se rend compte qu'elle a été aveugle.

Le Shinigami observe le membre de son armée sans montrer un seul signe d'impatience. Le fait de voir l'Arrancar aussi posée malgré une légère absence de self-contrôle est assez inattendue. Se redressant pour s'adosser il prend la parole et se lance dans un discours qui surprend énormément son unique interlocutrice.

« Ton nouveau maître a fait du bon travail. » Avoue le maître de Las Noches avec un petit sourire joueur. « Tu as progressé Loly. » Commente-t-il, ce qui fait relever la tête à l'interpellée.

« M... Merci... Aizen-sama... » Bredouille l'Arrancar qui ne sait pas quoi dire, troublée par un tel étalage de bons sentiments.

Elle reste sans réagir en voyant l'expression douce sur le visage de son supérieur. Son œil grand ouvert est rivé sur l'homme qui n'a jamais eu qu'une façade arrogante à montrer. Ses pensées s'embrouillent en le regardant. Est-ce que lui aussi serait capable jusqu'à un certain degré d'être compréhensif... ? Les deux principaux conseils de Elior lui reviennent alors en mémoire comme un coup de massue :

 _''Ce Shinigami est un manipulateur hors-pairs. Ne prends jamais et je dis bien **jamais** la moindre de ses paroles où de ses actes comme des vérités absolues.''_

 _'' Si jamais il te pose une question à laquelle tu penses que tu ne dois pas donner la réponse alors feint l'ignorance de façon convaincante ou ne dit qu'une partie de la vérité mais surtout tu ne dois **en aucun cas** lui mentir.''_

Cela lui permet de reprendre aussitôt ses esprits et elle se rend compte que ce maudit Shinigami est en train de la charmer pour la ramener de son côté. Elle baisse la tête pour cacher son visage qui se crispe sous l'effet de la rage. Elle est en colère envers lui mais aussi et surtout envers elle-même.

Il a deviné sans aucun problème qu'elle ne lui était plus fidèle. Loly réalise alors qu'elle est aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert ce qui l'énerve et la frustre. Mais le pire étant qu'elle a faillit tomber dans un piège grossier telle une vulgaire humaine aveuglée par ses sentiments. A quoi cela sert-il qu'elle devienne plus puissante si c'est pour se faire avoir d'une manière aussi pathétique ? Heureusement qu'elle a retenue ce que lui appris Elior sinon elle aur...

La numéro 33 se fige dans son raisonnement en réalisant qu'elle est peut-être aussi manipulée par son maître actuel... Il est probablement tout aussi intelligent que peut l'être Aizen en ce qui concerne la manipulation des gens qui l'entoure. Est-ce que tout ce qu'il aurait appris à sa sœur et elle n'aurait eu pour objectif d'avoir deux pions à bouger comme il le veut sur l'échiquier ? Commençant à paniquer et essayant de trouver une solution pour savoir à qui se fier elle est interpellée par le seigneur sur son trône.

« Au vu de tes nouvelles capacités, » commence-t-il. « que dirais-tu de reprendre ta place dans ma garde rapprochée ? » Demande le seigneur du palace d'une voix douce en se penchant vers elle.

En entendant ça Loly réalise qu'elle ne doit plus accorder la moindre confiance à son interlocuteur. Jamais son maître actuel n'a cherché à obtenir une quelconque affection de sa part et il leur a clairement fait comprendre qu'il se moquait qu'elles puissent le haïr du moment qu'elles sont efficaces et combatives. Étrangement rassurée l'Arrancar se détend, leur conversation sur la récupération de leur cœur humain lui revient en tête l'espace d'un instant mais elle la chasse aussi vite pour se concentrer de nouveau sur l'instant présent.

« Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous me faites Aizen-sama. » Répond Loly avec calme certain. « Mais... » Une courte pause. « Permettez moi de vous faire l'affront de refuser. » Demande-t-elle moins à l'aise cette fois.

« Quelles raisons motivent ce choix ? » L'interroge le Shinigami pas le moins du monde troublé.

« Avec tout mon respect... » Elle commence à se redresser pour soutenir son regard mais se ravise presque aussitôt. « Je ne pense pas être assez forte... » Conclue-t-elle de la manière la plus neutre et humble possible.

Il y a un silence de quelques secondes entre les deux puis le renégat reprend sa position dans son siège. Une fois son menton posé sur sa main il reprend la parole. De son côté la numéro 33 patiente en sachant que malgré tout elle lui a livré des informations sur Elior. Elle se sent enfin libérée du lien qui la maintenait encore en partie sous contrôle de ce tyran et pourtant elle n'arrive pas à sourire puisqu'il s'agit d'une victoire en demi-teinte.

« Puisque ta décision est prise il n'y a pas lieu de tergiverser. » Affirme Aizen toujours nonchalant pour finalement se lever et s'en aller en passant derrière son trône. « Garde moi informé de toutes nouvelles avancées de ce projet. »

Loly acquiesce en s'inclinant un peu plus et attend que le bruit des pas du seigneur de Las Noches ait disparu pour prendre congé à son tour. Alors qu'elle passe la porte elle sent une nouvelle envie s'emparer de ses pensées... Celle de se venger de ce maudit manipulateur... Mais pour ça elle doit d'abord devenir plus puissante. Tandis que la porte se referme elle disparaît en Sonido sans attendre en direction de la zone d'entraînement de l'Espada Noveno.

* * *

« Que c'est vilain de votre part de jouer avec vos subordonnés Aizen-Taicho. » Susurre une voix doucereuse tandis que le concerné arrive.

Sur le balcon surmontant le désert du Hueco Mundo éclairé par la lumière ténue d'un croissant de lune le maître des lieux avance avec un petit sourire amusé et satisfait. Sans prêter intention à son interlocuteur il va se placer près de la balustrade et joint ses mains dans son dos. Il observe le paysage l'espace d'un court instant avant de finalement réagir, toujours de sa voix détaché.

« Tu nous as espionné Gin ? » Questionne de manière rhétorique le traître en laissant paraître volontairement un léger soupçon dans son intonation.

« Allons, Allons, ne soyez pas comme ça Aizen-Taicho, » Répond Ichimaru en feignant à son tour l'indignation. « Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai simplement jeté un petit coup d'œil. »

Un amusement fugitif apparaît sur les traits du visage du Shinigami puis il se tourne vers l'un des deux Capitaines qui l'ont suivis dans sa fronde. Ce dernier reste impassible avec son sourire marque de fabrique et attend la suite. Un court silence s'ensuit tandis que l'ancien dirigeant de la Cinquième Division se met à marcher dans sa direction. Au moment où ils se croisent celui-ci lui donne ses directives.

« Va retrouver Elior dans la Forêt des Menos. » Ordonne Aizen, autoritaire. « Je suis curieux de connaître sa méthode. » Sur ce il reprend sa marche vers la sortie de la pièce sans aucun autre commentaire.

« Ah là là... » Geint de façon théâtrale le nouveau missionné. « Vous savez pourtant qu'il ne m'aime pas Aizen-Taicho. »

Un dernier sourire est la seule réaction de son supérieur qui n'interrompt pas son mouvement.

* * *

Devant l'entrée des appartements de Barragan Luisenbarn se tient la numéro 34 qui tente de maîtriser du mieux qu'elle peut les tremblements de son corps qui quoique pratiquement imperceptibles sont bel et bien réels. Elle se déplace avec son reiatsu réduit au minimum mais ce n'est pas le cas de celui du roi déchu de ce désert qui suinte comme la sève d'un arbre. Calmant les battements de son cœur Menoly pousse enfin les battants de l'imposante porte.

Un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahie quand elle revoit le ciel nocturne de son monde où trône sans partage cette lune moribonde qui semble presque se moquer de ses habitants. Au centre de cet espace se trouve l'ex-monarque posé sur son siège accessible uniquement par des escaliers escarpés. Au pied de ceux-ci se trouve ses six Fraccións qui sont en train de la fixer. Refoulant sa panique d'être seule au milieu d'eux la cadette commence à avancer. Ignorant les rires et les sourires goguenards qui lui sont adressés elle va se placer juste devant la première marche et s'agenouille de la manière la plus respectueuse possible.

« Barragan-sama, » Salue poliment la numéro 34. « Je suis l'une des Fraccións de Gladius-sama. Je viens vous transmettre un message en son nom. »

Il y a un instant de silence pesant durant lequel personne ne dit rien. Respectant les instructions qui lui ont été données Menoly ne s'est pas donné la peine de dire son nom puisque l'ancien dirigeant ne s'intéresse pas aux plus faibles que lui. Sentant d'un coup les regards meurtriers venant des gardes du corps autour d'elle l'Arrancar doit cacher un frisson de peur. Le pire est pourtant la voix du Segunda Espada empli d'une colère froide et de mépris.

« Cet effronté se permet de m'envoyer un de ses laquais. » Commente-t-il avec un dédain venimeux. « Dis moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te punir de son manque de respect à sa place gamine ? » L'interroge le puissant combattant au dessus d'elle.

« Mon maître a dû s'absenter de Las Noches pour remplir une mission donnée par Aizen. » Informe la jeune sœur vraiment très mal à l'aise. « Il n'a pas été possible pour lui de venir vous rencontrer avant son départ. » Un court arrêt. « je me suis portée volontaire pour transmettre son message. »

« Sale petite insolente ! » Clame soudain un des hommes de main de l'empereur déchu.

Touts les regards, y compris celui du souverain, se tournent vers l'origine de cette exclamation. Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs, des tatouages tribaux rouges vifs et un masque en forme de bec d'aigle est en train de pointer du doigt la nouvelle venue avec colère. Il s'avance jusqu'à sa supposée homologue en la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Arrivé près d'elle il l'invective de manière menaçante.

« Comment une moins que rien ose se prétendre digne de paraître devant notre seigneur !? » Aboie-t-il à son encontre. L'interpellée n'a pas la moindre réaction et ne dis rien non plus ce qui le fait sortir de ses gonds. « Répond-moi espèce de... »

Sur ces mots il ferme le poing et va lui mettre un coup en pleine figure. Menoly se redresse et pare le coup. La première chose qu'elle sent est que sa force physique est bien supérieur à celle de Shaolong et elle a beaucoup de mal à absorber l'impact sans perdre son équilibre. La seconde d'après, l'agresseur qui n'en revenait pas se ressaisit et commence à appuyer avec force pour la mettre au sol. La cadette résiste malgré que l'effort à faire soit suffisant pour la faire trembler. Cela dure une bonne dizaine de secondes quand ses camarades se mettent à se moquer de lui. Certains rigolent ouvertement tandis que d'autres se contente d'un sourire narquois.

« Ha ha ha ! » Fait un jeune homme avec un masque qui ressemble à celui d'un tigre à dents de sabre. « Et ben quoi Avirama ? » Glousse-t-il. « Tu ne peux même pas maîtriser un vulgaire Numéro ? » Dit-il. « C'est vraiment pathétique ! »

« La ferme Ggio où je te... » Réplique le premier Fracción mais il n'a pas le temps de dire le reste qu'une pression suffocante imbibe d'un coup la pièce.

Cette fois le seigneur détrôné du Hueco Mundo a perdu patience. Sans même bouger de sa position assisse il a libéré son reiatsu et toute la pièce se retrouve plongé dans une espèce d'étau formé par l'air dont le poids semble avoir été démultiplié. Une peur panique subjugue la seule femme de la réunion qui doit réciter dans sa tête les instructions données par son supérieur direct pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

 _''Quand tu seras face à Barragan il faut que tu sois en retrait en permanence, que tu montres de toi-même que tu n'es rien face lui et autant que possible agit comme une simple intermédiaire qui n'a rien décidé d'elle même.''_

 _''A part quand tu te présenteras ne parle pas à moins que ce ne soit lui qui te le demande personnellement.''_

 _''Tu vas probablement te faire agresser et il y a deux choses que tu dois retenir dans ce cas. Premièrement si c'est Barragan qui l'ordonne ne fais rien et laisse toi frapper sans répliquer. Deuxièmement si l'un des ses Fraccións t'attaque de son propre chef alors ne fais rien d'autre que te défendre. En aucun cas tu ne dois être offensive.''_

Et effectivement quand elle parvient à retrouver un peu de calme la numéro 34 peut sentir que cette libération de pression spirituelle est dirigée contre tout le monde et pas contre elle spécialement. Elle parvient donc à se maîtriser complètement et n'a pas à attendre bien plus longtemps sous cette chape de plomb avant qu'une voix semblant venir d'outre-tombe résonne.

« As-tu l'intention de m'embarrasser encore longtemps Avirama ? » Interroge le Segunda Espada d'une voix qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ce qui se passera si jamais la réponse ne lui convient pas.

« Je... » Bégaye le concerné en suant à grosse gouttes tandis que ses homologues se sont tous mis à genoux ce qu'il fait presque aussitôt derrière. « Je vous présente toutes mes excuses Barragan-sama ! »

La pression devient alors insupportable et tous tombent sur le sol sans pouvoir se retenir. Avec l'impression d'être écrasée qui devient insoutenable Menoly commence à se voir morte dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Puis au bout d'un instant l'air redevient normal et l'intégralité des Arrancars sauf le responsable de cette situation prennent une grande inspiration. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine la numéro 34 jure de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce que ce tyran une fois cette rencontre termine sauf absolue nécessité.

« Reprend ta place. » Ordonne l'Espada avec une voix glacée. « Quant à toi, » Son attention se replace sur celle qui se trouve au bas des escaliers. « Quel est le message que tu portes ? »

« Gladius-sama pense avoir trouvé un moyen de contrer l'illusion de Aizen. » Informe la cadette sans attendre.

Soudainement très intéressé par ce qu'elle vient dire l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo se redresse dans son siège et pose ses deux coudes sur les bords de son trône. Se penchant un peu en direction de la messagère il lui ordonne de manière arrogante de continuer. Menoly s'exécute rapidement pour ne pas risquer une autre crise qui lui sera sans aucun doute fatale mais prend quand même un peu de temps pour réfléchir aux mots qu'elle va employer.

« Mon maître a trouvé une technique pour perturber les capacités du Shinigami. » Développe l' Arrancar. « Cependant il a besoin de temps et d'être loin de cet imposteur pour la rendre parfaitement efficace. » Une courte pause. « Il a donc emmené l'humaine qui lui a été confié jusqu'à la Forêt des Menos, officiellement pour la tester comme Aizen lui a ordonné, mais officieusement Gladius-sama veut profiter de son isolement pour développer cette technique dans le secret. »

« Très intéressant. » Commente Barragan avec un sourire carnassier. « Se débarrasser de Aizen et de ce déchet par la même occasion, j'apprécie son stratagème. » Ajoute-il d'un ton pratiquement triomphant. « Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'informer lui-même. » Dit-il en retrouvant son attitude précédente.

« Gladius-sama ne voulait pas alerter le Shinigami en venant vous rencontrer deux fois en si peu de temps. » Répond Menoly, pratiquement plus intimidé par sa présence.

Ce qu'elle vient de dire semble lui convenir puisqu'il reprend sa position d'avant et son air renfrogné. Ses Fraccións ont retrouvés leurs places initiales même si on sent toujours que l'un d'eux va passer un sale quart d'heure une fois qu'elle sera partie.

« S'il t'a laissé un moyen de communiquer avec lui informe le que ma patience n'est pas illimitée. » Annonce le roi déchu d'une manière qui signifie que la conversation est terminée en faisant un geste négligé et irrespectueux à l'intention de la messagère.

« Je le ferais Barragan-sama. » Assure la numéro 34.

Sans rien dire de plus elle se redresse et se retourne sans jamais lever la tête. Une fois dehors elle manque de tomber à cause d'un vertige. S'appuyant contre le mur elle parvient malgré tout à sourire. Sa peur est toujours là mais celle-ci a perdu de son intensité. Le Segunda est un monstre de puissance mais il est possible de le tromper... Il n'est donc pas invincible...

Consciente comme son aînée que ce n'est qu'une victoire partielle ça ne fait pourtant que renforcer sa détermination aussi. Après avoir récupérée son souffle elle disparaît en Sonido pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Durant le trajet elle sent sa sœur qui se trouve déjà la-bas, au même endroit que celui qu'elle a en tête : la salle d'entraînement.

* * *

Soul Society. Le retrait de la troupe de défense dans le monde réel a eu l'effet d'une bombe parmi les Treize Divisions pourtant les esprits se sont rapidement calmés quand ils ont appris la probable existence d'un Arrancar furtif et tous les soldats ont renforcés leurs patrouilles et sont plus vigilants. La plupart savent qu'ils sont trop faibles pour pouvoir s'opposer à un des ces formidables adversaires cependant ils peuvent toujours compter sur le système mis au point par le Bureau de Développement Technologique qui permet la transmission d'une alerte aux intrus très rapidement.

En conséquence un Capitaine est en permanence placée en faction dans l'Académie Shin'o puisque cette dernière est excentrée par rapport au reste du Seireitei. Les autres patrouillent de manière aléatoire, imités par leurs Vice-Capitaines tandis que d'autres groupes menés par les officiers occupant les Sièges des rang cinq à trois font des rondes davantage prévisibles mais qui permettent de ratisser plus de terrain. L'ensemble permet une sécurité optimum au vu des trois postes vacants laisser par les traîtres lors de leur départ.

Loin de ce tumulte, dans l'un des nombreux pensionnaires de la Quatrième Division, une Shinigami veille sur l'un de ses amis gravement blessé lors du dernier combat. Voilà plusieurs jours que Rukia Kuchiki attend patiemment le réveil de Kurosaki Ichigo. Le jeune homme n'a pas montré le moindre signe de réveil malgré son étonnante vitalité. D'après le capitaine Unohana cela est dû au fait que l'attaque qu'il a encaissé, qui bien que de puissance relative, était très concentré en reiatsu qui a pénétré profondément dans son corps ce qui ralentit la guérison. Le plus problématique étant qu'il a foncé sur l'Espada sans utiliser son Bankai ce qui le laissait avec moins de défense pour ce genre d'assaut. La cerise sur le gâteau étant sans doute son accès de rage alors qu'il était blessé. L'ensemble donnant le résultat connu de tous.

Bien que sa guérison complète soit belle et bien prévu attendre sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre est pesant pour son amie. Renji passe dès qu'il le peut quand sa patrouille lui permet ainsi que Ukitake et bien sûr Zaraki Kempachi, accompagné de sa Vice-Capitaine hyperactive, qui hurle comme un forcené qu'il en a marre de voir Ichigo ''allongé comme une larve''. Même son frère est venu une fois pour avoir des nouvelles. À certains moment Isane Kotetsu, responsable de la logistique globale en l'absence de sa supérieur, a plusieurs fois fait sortir les gens par la force par ce qu'il y a avait trop d'agitation pour les autres patients.

Rukia n'est donc pas seule au sens propre du terme cependant elle se sent seule dans son attente. Une certaine culpabilité n'aide pas non plus. Si elle avait pu le retenir plus tôt il ne serait probablement pas dans cet état. D'autres choses se bousculent aussi dans sa tête depuis qu'elle patiente. Parmi celles-ci l'obsession de Aizen vis à vis de Ichigo.

Bien que l'enlèvement de Orihime soit un coup dur au moral de leur petit groupe il est logique sur le point de vue tactique. Mais pourquoi demander l'assassinat de Tatsuki Arisawa ? La jeune femme avait peut-être développée une certaine affinité puisqu'elle a aussi été exposé au reiastsu du Shinigami remplaçant cependant elle n'a jamais montré aucun prémices d'une capacité quelconque. Sa mort n'est rien d'autre qu'un acte de cruauté gratuite destiné à tourmenter son ami.

La membre de la treizième division est tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle ne remarque pas les mains du blessé qui commence à bouger. Il faut qu'il grogne légèrement en se réveillant à cause de la douleur résiduelle pour qu'elle réagisse.

« Ichigo ! » S'écrie-t-elle, soulagé de le voir enfin conscient.

« Ru... kia... ? » Parvient à dire le jeune Remplaçant en essayant de se redresser.

« Vas doucement idiot ! » Réplique son amie en le voyant déjà vouloir se lever. « Tu es dans un sale état. »

Elle le soulage par ce qu'elle sait qu'il ne va rester sagement en place. Au bout de dix secondes elle parvient à lui trouver une position à peu près stable. Il se masse la tête avec l'air d'avoir un mal de crâne assez violent et semble encore en partie dans les vapes. Regardant un peu partout autour de lui il n'arrive pas à identifier l'endroit où il se trouve.

« Où... Suis-je ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Dans une des infirmeries de la Quatrième Division. » L'informe la Shinigami. « Tes blessures étaient graves et il a fallu te rapatrier pour te soigner. »

« Me rapatrier... ? » Répète-t-il sans comprendre, groggy. « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas demandé à Inou... »

Un silence lourd de conséquences s'abat soudain sur les deux personnes présentes et Rukia sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. À l'expression du jeune homme elle comprend sans mal que touts les souvenirs de cette journée catastrophique viennent de lui revenir en mémoire. L'instant d'après il se tourne brutalement en direction de son amie et l'empoigne par les épaules. Il la serre fortement pour un blessé et se met pratiquement à hurler.

« Où sont-elles !? » Demande-t-il , paniqué. « Où sont Tatsuki et Inoue !? »

« Calme-toi Ichigo ! » Réplique la Shinigami. « Tu n'es toujours pas guér... »

« Je m'en fous ! » Rétorque le remplaçant avec le regard d'un fou. « Où sont-elles !? Il faut qu'on aille les chercher ! »

« Ichigo calme-toi s'il te plaît ! » Répète Rukia plus fermement. « Je vais tout te dire mais d'abord il faut que tu te calmes... Et que tu me reposes. » Ajoute-t-elle au bout d'une seconde.

Mettant un court instant à comprendre cette phrase il finit part regarder à ses pieds. Dans son emportement il s'est levé et puisqu'il n'a pas lâché son amie celle-ci est à plus de quarante centimètres du sol toujours tenue par ses épaules. Il la fait donc redescendre et sent alors la douleur dans sa poitrine revenir et se crispe. Aidé par la combattante il reprend sa position assisse et semble s'apaiser mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Un feu intense brûle encore dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme reprend d'ailleurs aussitôt la conversation interrompue.

« Où sont-elles ? Vous avez commencés les recherches ? » Interroge-t-il, pressant.

« Écoute Ichigo, » commence son interlocutrice, mal à l'aise. « Ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire mais... »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot Rukia ! » Coupe de façon grossière l'adolescent. « Et ne me dit pas que vous êtes restés sans rien faire pendant tout ce temps ! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclame la Shinigami. « Mais... » Elle a le plus grand mal à ne pas détourner le regard. « Nous avons été interdit de mission dans le monde réel par le Capitaine Commandant en personne. » L'informe péniblement son amie.

« Qu... Quoi... ? » Bafouille le Remplaçant qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

« L'un des Arrancars de Aizen peut se si bien camoufler que nous ne pouvons pas le détecter. » Dit-elle. « Yamamoto-Sotaicho a donc ordonné que touts les Shinigamis reste dans le Seireitei pour le défendre en cas d'attaque. »

Dire que Ichigo à l'impression de se prendre une brique en pleine figure serait un doux euphémisme. On vient de lui dire de but en blanc que personne ne pourra partir à la recherche de ses deux amies... Elles sont tout simplement abandonnées à leur sort...

Une brusque poussée de Reiatsu inonde d'un coup la pièce et donne l'impression à Rukia que l'air vient de doubler de poids. Pourtant ce n'est rien comparé à la sensation qui l'accable quand elle voit enfin l'expression sur le visage de son partenaire... Une pure rage meurtrière déforme à tel point ses traits qu'il en devient terrifiant. Lorsqu'il rouvre la bouche pour parler on dirait un torrent déchaîné.

« ALORS VOUS ALLEZ RESTER LÀ À VOUS TOURNER LES POUCES PENDANT QUE CE SALAUD DE AIZEN LES RETIENT EN OTAGES !? » Hurle-t-il à la façon d'un aliéné.

« S'il te plaît Ichigo calme-toi ! » Demande Rukia, presque suppliante. « Tes blessures... »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! » Réplique-t-il sans attendre la suite. « TU AS OUBLIÉS COMBIEN DE FOIS INOUE T'AS SAUVÉ LA VIE !? ET TU VEUX L'ABANDONNER COMME ÇA !? » Rugit l'adolescent. « ET TATSUKI N'A AUCUNE VALEUR À TES YEUX PAR CE QU'ELLE N'EST PAS UNE SHINIGAMI !? »

Il s'arrête d'un coup en serrant ses côtes dans ses bras tandis que sa respiration devient douloureuse à cause de son emportement d'il y a un instant. Se précipitant pour l'aider elle est surpris qu'il tente de la repousser mais il n'en est pas capable alors elle s'impose ce qui lui vaut un regard plein de colère qu'elle ignore. Finalement une fois revenu en position assisse Rukia tente de poursuivre la discussion qui ne peut malheureusement que mal finir. Elle voudrait laisser paraître sa propre colère et sa tristesse de savoir Inoue aux mains de Aizen mais elle sait que son amie à côté d'elle est bien plus blessé qu'elle ne l'est.

« J'aurais voulu aller à la recherche d'Inoue moi-même mais nous ne savons pas comment nous rendre au Hueco Mundo. »

« Alors va voir Urahara ! » Contre Ichigo, glacial. « Il a forcément la solution ! »

« le Senkaimon est lourdement gardé. » Répond la Shinigami au bout d'un court instant. « Jamais je n'aurais pu passer sans me faire arrêter et jeter en prison pour rébellion. Et si je tente de voyager jusqu'au Monde des Vivants par un autre chemin je risque d'être coincée indéfiniment entre les deux. »

Révulsé par les excuses qu'il l'entend le jeune homme met sa douleur de côté malgré son corps qui hurle de protestation et se lève sans aucune précaution. Totalement pris au dépourvu par cette réaction la membre de la treizième division ne réagit pas immédiatement. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il commence à se diriger vers la porte qu'elle se lève à son tour. Arrivant rapidement à son niveau il manque de s'affaler à cause de ses jambes qui flageolent. Elle parvient de justesse à le récupérer avant qu'il ne tombe. Pourtant là encore il repousse ce geste attentionné envers lui et tente de poursuivre sa marche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demande-t-elle, désemparée, les bras ballants le long du corps.

« Je vais les chercher moi-même. » Répond froidement Ichigo sans même se retourner. « Où est mon Zanpakutô ? » Lui demande-t-il de la même façon.

« Il est... » Une hésitation avant de reprendre d'une voix pleine de regrets, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir sans le blesser davantage. « Il est sous scellés dans les quartiers de la Première Division. »

« Quoi ? » Fait le Remplaçant en se tournant vers son interlocutrice, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. « Pourquoi vous l'avez scellé !? » Demande-t-il, abasourdi.

« Vous avez été placé en résidence surveillée le temps que vos blessures soient guéries Kurosaki-san. » Explique une voix posé de femme.

Conséquence du raffut provoqué par la conversation les soigneurs ont alertés leur supérieure. Unohana Retsu vient d'apparaître au coin et approche d'un pas calme avec une expression mélancolique. Portant son Haori comme à l'accoutumé malgré l'heure tardive elle approche des deux personnes responsables du trouble qui règne dans cette partie du dispensaire. Tandis que Rukia s'incline et la salut le jeune homme en vient directement au fait.

« Je suis en quoi !? » Dit le Remplaçant, surpris.

« En résidence surveillée. » Répète poliment la capitaine. « Pour être sûr que vous ne tentiez rien d'inconsidéré durant votre guérison il a été décidé de vous assigner un sous-officier pour vous surveiller. »

« C'est ridicule ! » Contre Ichigo. « Je ne suis pas un criminel ! »

« Personne ne pense cela de vous Kurosaki-san. » Rassure la combattante. « Cependant nous connaissons votre tendance à foncer sans prendre en compte toutes les conséquences. » Ajoute-t-elle juste après, diplomate. « C'est pour cette raison que nous avons pris la précaution de tenir votre Zanpakutô loin de vous. » Profitant du choc visible sur le visage du jeune homme elle éclaircit un dernier point. « Bien entendu il vous sera rendu dès que vous serez complètement rétabli. »

Il y a un court silence qui semble pourtant s'éterniser. Rukia voit son ami serrer les poings sous l'effet de la colère et vacille une nouvelle fois. Il se reprend rapidement et se redresse de toute sa hauteur pour faire croire qu'il va bien. Desserrant ses doigt il prend une profonde inspiration puis prend la parole à nouveau.

« Pouvez-vous me le rendre Unohana-san ? » Demande l'adolescent. « J'en ai besoin pour aller sauver Inoue et Tatsuki. »

« Je ne peux pas faire cela Kurosaki-san. » Répond sans perdre de temps la Capitaine. « Inoue Orihime est toujours considérée comme traître à notre cause. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre une force aussi importante que la votre pour un simple espoir. » Une légère coupure. « Et Tatsuki Arisawa est décédée. Son âme n'a pas été retrouvé et il n'y a aucune preuve qu'elle ait pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'ici. Elle a probablement été dévorée par un Hollow. » Dit-elle pour remettre les choses au point.

Pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes Ichigo à l'impression que quelqu'un le poignarde en plein cœur. Il s'effondre à genoux sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Son amie se précipite à ses côtés en criant son nom et elle même se sent blessée en voyant son visage figé par la souffrance de son partenaire. Relevant la tête elle fixe sa supérieure dans un mélange de colère et de stupéfaction.

« Capitaine Unohana ! » S'exclame-t-elle devant la froideur de l'annonce.

« Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas le brusquer Kuchiki-san. » Affirme la commandante de la Quatrième Division. « Mais vous ne l'aiderez pas en lui cachant des choses. » Déclare la Shinigami. « Nous sommes en guerre. » Ajoute-t-elle durement. « Il doit accepter la vérité pour pouvoir avancer. »

Rukia va répliquer quelque chose quand le principal concerné se met à bouger. Avec la démarche d'un zombi il se relève et sans dire le moindre mot il retourne dans sa chambre. Profondément inquiète son amie tente de le retenir en attrapant sa manche. La main de Unohana arrête la sienne et lorsque la combattante se tourne vers le visage de sa supérieure cette dernière fait un geste de droite à gauche de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il doit rester seul pour le moment. Ignorant la voix intérieure qui lui hurle pourtant de le poursuivre Rukia choisit de ne rien faire et de regarder impuissante la porte coulissante se refermer.

La responsable du dispensaire s'en va peu de temps après en laissant les deux amis seul chacun de leur côté. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit qui filtre puis la Shinigami serre à son tour les poings tandis que des larmes roulent sur ses joues alors qu'un pluie battante commence à tomber...

Avant que les trombes d'eau ne remplissent ses oreilles d'un bruit sourd et continu elle est sûre d'avoir entendu Ichigo pleurer...

* * *

La fusion s'achève dans un bruit que je n'ai pas envie de décrire tant il est immonde et je croise les bras pour patienter. Objectivement ma technique n'a presque aucune chance fonctionner mais c'est la seule qui peut respecter les limites de temps qui me sont posées. L'autre problème est que même si le Menos qui est en train de se former est bel et bien un Gillian avec une personnalité, un Penseur comme le nomme le chercheur fou de Las Noches, il n'y a pas la moindre garantie que l'être qui constitue la base de cette personnalité soit Tatsuki Arisawa.

Je vais bientôt avoir une partie de ma réponse. Le Gillian est né. Il pousse un hurlement qui résonne tandis que je libère une partie de mon reiatsu pour attirer son attention. Il se tourne aussitôt et je sourie légèrement. Son masque est différent. Une bouche plus large et carrée, des marques étranges sur les bords droit et gauche mais surtout des yeux de la couleur de l'acier.

Sans prévenir il se jette se moi, la gueule grande ouverte pour me gober. Je m'en vais et il arrache une branche avec ses dents. Dès que j'ai posé le pied sur un autre support il fait volte face avec une vivacité très surprenante pour un mastodonte de son acabit et commence à charger un Cero. Je reste sans bouger et je me contente de l'encaisser en me protégeant. Un nouveau bon point : son attaque est plus puissante que la moyenne.

Malgré que j'ai survécu à son assaut il fonce sur moi de nouveau en poussant un cri assourdissant.

Je sourie largement cette fois. Avec une voracité et une agressivité pareille il ne va pas falloir longtemps pour atteindre le stade d'Adjuchas une fois que j'aurais commencé à attirer d'autre Menos ici.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 9 !**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé :D**

 **A la prochaine !**


	11. Retrouver

Hello All !

Le chapitre 10 est là !

Suite directe du dernier. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture :D

Reviews :

 _NoxShiningAbyssal chapter 10 . Aug 28_  
 _Franchement j'espèrais plus, je pensais que la fic était morte, mais bon ça fait du bien de voir un nouveau chapitre, par contre je crains la réaction de Tatsuki si elle a ses souvenirs de sa vie humaine lorsqu'elle deviendra une arrancar et surtout je crains la réaction d'Orihime et d'Ichigo en découvrant ce qu'il est advenu de leur amie._

 **J'ai eu un petit coup de mou donc j'ai mit du temps à relancer la machine XD. Deux question très intéressantes qui auront leurs réponses plus tard. Wait and see ;)**

 _Crosswald chapter 10 . Aug 29_

 _Ha ! J'avais perdu espoir !_

 _Bon... ya pas grand chose a dire, a part que le prochain chapitre devrait être important pour savoir si ta trame tient la route ou si elle est en "carton" parce que jusque-là c'était surtout comme le manga. MAIS comme tu derives, ça devient intéressant (selon moi)._

 _Je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de faire des OC si c'est juste pour les intégrer de la façon la plus lisse possible à une histoire toute faite._

 _Après je te mets pas la pression , c'est une façon de dire. Je ne sais ABSOLUMENT pas ce que tu as prévus, déjà, j'ai l'impression que le champ de bataille va changer._

 _Ha aussi je te fais remarquer Une possibilitée. Vu comme c'est parti, si la bataille finale se déroule dans la Soul Society._

 _A cause de Ichigo sans sabre et donc de l'absence d'OP sauvetage, Unohana, Kempachi et Byakuya ne vont pas aller au hueco Mundo. Ors l'un des gros avantage de la bataille de Karakura pour Aizen c'était le (petit) nombre de capitaine contre les Espadas, vu que 3 capitaines (puissants) étaient occupés a "sécuriser" Ichigo. Si tu gardes le schéma de les 3 plus forts Espadas Fraccions au Seireitei, ça va faire VRAIMENT inégal la bataille, surtout que y a les Vizards aussi a compter, et que les shinigamis seraient chez eux (avantage et inconvénient). Faudrai pas que ça tourne en mascarade absurde d'évennements plus INCROYABLES les uns que les autres... pour arranger ça..._  
 _C'est juste un AVIS sur un scénario surtout qu'il ne vaut que si tu suis le manga alors que, selon mon avis précédent, l'interprétation est toujours plus intéressante._

 _Enfin bon moi ce que je veux c'est juste un scénario qui tient la route (pleaaase), j'en ai marre des fictions françaises, anglaises ou espagnoles abracadabrantesques, sans queue ni tête. Surtout que ta fiction, je l'aime bien:_  
 _\- un bon OC -un bon développement de personnage -pas trop précipité niveau rythme_  
 _enfin voilà._

 _Pour mettre fin à ce gros pavé, je me demandais juste quels sont les avis profond et totaux des autres arrancars/espadas sur Gladius, mis à part Loly et Menoly, la première personne bloque parfois cette vue d'esprits mais bon c'est le principe du narrateur personnage aussi._

 _Désolé je pensais pas tant écrire. Et désolé aussi pour les fautes le portable... c'est pas le top pour les gros commentaires._

 _Chousss_

 **Effectivement c'est un long commentaire mais j'aime bien.**

 **Oui ça va commencer à diverger de plus en plus et je suis comme toi les OC Juste en ''remplacement'' d'un autre perso c'est un peu fade XD.**

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé ton analyse de la bataille de Karakura Canon, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ça sous cet angle, ça ouvre des perspectives ;).**

 **En ce qui concerne la bataille finale j'ai déjà ma petite idée et ça ne sera pas une espèce de Deux Ex Machina foireux (à mon sens XD) mais je n'en dirait pas plus :D**

 **Voila une partie de la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre :D**

* * *

Chap 10 : Retrouver

Autant le souvenir du bruit de mes dents déchirant la chair de mes adversaires vaincus est un vrai plaisir autant entendre un Gillian s'empiffrer avec la grossièreté d'un Hollow rendu fou par sa faim est particulièrement désagréable. Au début j'observais le spectacle avec un intérêt détaché cependant je me suis vite lassé devant tant de bestialité aveugle. De touts les Menos que j'ai croisé et combattu, moi y compris, celui-ci est de loin le plus immonde et qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

Lorsque nous abattons une proie nous prenons le temps de la savourer comme un pas de plus vers le sommet. Bien sûr nous restons prudent car ce n'est pas rare de se faire attaquer par un autre Adjuchas qui veut faire d'une pierre deux coup. Contrairement à ce que pensent les Shinigamis nous ne faisons pas que manger le masque. Bien sûr celui-ci contient près de la moitié de la force du vaincu, il est donc important de l'ingérer cependant il vaut mieux aussi dévorer le corps tout entier.

Ce à quoi le Gillian que je surveille s'applique avec une sanglante et gloutonne efficacité...

Le nombre de représentants du premier stade d'évolution des Menos est moins grand que l'on peut le croire et même pour ceux qui ont l'opportunité de croiser souvent leurs congénères il faut pas moins de cinquante années humaines pour devenir un Adjuchas dans le meilleur des cas. J'accélère le processus en diffusant mon reiatsu dans les environs et bien qu'ils arrivent à un rythme plus important que je l'avais estimé ce n'est pas suffisant encore pour ralentir la cadence d'ingestion de cette chose...

Il s'acharne vainement à vouloir m'attraper en permanence mais dès qu'un autre Gillian apparaît il cesse aussitôt de me traquer et se jette sur lui avec une férocité qui me laisse passablement... Dégoûté, faute d'autre mot plus adapté. Il lui fonce dessus et le tacle en utilisant seulement la force brute et commence à le dévorer sans prendre la peine de le tuer d'abord. S'ensuit un massacre sans la moindre saveur. Il le déchiquette et ramasse les morceaux une fois qu'il a finit le corps principal...

J'ignore comment sa personnalité va évoluer une fois qu'il atteindra le stade suivant mais s'il reste un berserker assoiffé de sang comme maintenant je vais devoir l'abattre. L'agressivité est utile sur un champ de bataille quand on sait comment l'utiliser mais un fou qui détruit tout sur son passage sans se poser la question de savoir s'il s'agit d'un allié où non n'a aucune valeur. À moins que le but ne soit de l'utiliser comme chair à canon...

Je sens soudain une présence pas loin de moi et j'active mon Pesquisa par réflexe. Je ratisse rapidement la zone et je trouve très vite celui qui s'approche de moi. Je reconnais sans mal cette pression spirituelle et je pousse un soupir. Passé Aizen et Barragan c'est le dernier que j'ai envie de voir de suite. Je le laisse s'avancer sans réagir. Je sais déjà pourquoi il est ici et je pousse un léger soupir de lassitude.

« Yo, Elior. » Salut nonchalamment le nouveau venu. « Tu n'est pas facile à trouver. » Dit-il d'une voix légèrement amusé.

Ichimaru Gin se pose doucement à côté de moi sur la partie la plus proche du tronc de la branche. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il arbore son éternel sourire de serpent qui ne manque jamais de mettre un rien mal à l'aise. J'attends deux bonnes secondes avant de lui répondre de la voix la plus détachée possible, toujours sans lui faire face.

« Que faites-vous ici Ichimaru-san ? » Je le questionne en ne feignant que partiellement l'ennui.

« Quelle froideur. » Dit-il, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement. « Je vais commencer à croire que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir avec l'intérêt d'une conversation. » Je fais sans changer d'intonation.

Il ne dit rien mais je sens son regard calculateur dans mon dos. Un instant plus tard il tourne son attention vers la scène peu ragoutante qui se joue en bas à cause d'un bruit sourd. Il reste à l'observer un court moment puis reprend la parole. Sa voix a perdu de son intonation mielleuse et il semble avoir un intérêt certain pour ce qu'il voit.

« J'étais curieux de voir ta petite expérience. » Avoue le Capitaine renégat. « Je n'avais encore jamais vu un Gillian en dévorer un autre. » En mettant sa main à plat au niveau de ses sourcils comme les humains qui se protègent des rayons du soleil.

« Dans ce cas la suite devrait être instructive pour vous. » Je réponds platement.

Deux autres Menos arrivent pratiquement au même moment dans cette clairière et poussent leur cri si distinctif. Celui que je surveille vient à peine de finir le précédent et encore tâché d'un sang noir qu'il se rue tel un décérébré sur le plus proche en poussant lui aussi un hurlement. De la même façon il le mord sauvagement et le jette à terre pour commencer à le dévorer. Le second continue de rapprocher l'air de rien.

Il trébuche sur le Penseur et s'écrase sur le sol lourdement sans chercher à se retenir. Le ''mien'' fait volte-face et l'attaque pour le manger sans avoir finit le premier, en fait ce dernier en encore en vie... Je pense qu'être transformé en Arrancar a aussi renforcé ma patience. Jamais je ne me serais retenu de tout détruire auparavant en étant témoin de cette immonde boucherie. C'est là que Gin prend la parole, intrigué.

« Les deux Gillians normaux ne se défendent pas ? » M'interroge-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi. « N'est-ce pas étrange ? »

« Non. » Je réponds simplement avant d'élaborer une seconde plus tard. « Les Gillians ''classiques'' ne possèdent pas le moindre instinct de conservation et se laissent toujours dévorer par les Penseurs. » Je marque une courte pause. « Ils réagissent en présence de Shinigamis. » Je nuance. « Ils reconnaissent, j'ignore comment, qu'ils sont face à une menace et sont agressifs mais c'est l'unique cas de figure. »

« Voilà qui est intéressant. » Commente mon ancien d'instructeur. « Le cannibalisme est toujours aussi violent ? » Me demande-t-il.

« C'est le premier que je rencontre à avoir un appétit aussi vorace. » Je déclare en cachant une expression de dégoût.

Plusieurs autres questions se suivent tandis que nous restons à le regarder passer d'un Menos à l'autre en ne prenant même pas le temps de finir la bouchée du premier qu'il mord déjà dans le second. En fait je ne sais pas ce qui me révulse le plus : son appétit où ses manières. Je ne suis pas sensible à la plupart des comportement vulgaires de notre espèce ayant moi-même certains de ces défauts mais il y a un excès vraiment peu ragoutant avec ce spécimen. Il respecte la loi du plus fort mais sa façon de procéder est plus qu'insipide.

Pendant un long moment il engloutit de larges portions de son repas de la même manière que s'il allait mourir demain. Lorsqu'il finit enfin il pousse un rugissement assourdissant qui me fait grimacer : il n'est pas comme tout les autres. Le Penseur se retourne dans ma direction et recommence à crier de plus belle. Lorsqu'il se tait un grondement sinistre sort de sa gueule et c'est là que je remarque qu'en fait son regard est braqué sur le Shinigami et non moi.

Mon voisin le devine aussi et il lève un sourcil interrogateur. La seconde d'après le Gillian ouvre grand la bouche et il commence à charger son énergie. Je me lève sans trop me presser et l'instant d'après un Cero rase l'arbre sur lequel je me tenais. Cette attaque est plus puissante que la précédente, il s'est renforcé mais il encore loin du niveau requit. Je me pose sur un nouveau support et Gin fait de même quelques mètres plus haut.

« Houlà. » Dit-il, amusé. « Il est agressif. »

« Il sent votre présence. » Je fais, désintéressé. Il nous charge avec l'idée de nous avaler. « Pouvez-partir s'il vous plaît Ichimaru-san ? » J'utilise un pas de Sonido et mon interlocuteur un Shunpo.

« Il va persévérer comme ça jusqu'à m'avoir ? » M'interroge-t-il, curieux, tandis que nous réapparaissons tout deux sur une autre branche d'un autre arbre.

« Où s'épuiser. » Je confirme platement. « Et s'il continue à s'exciter de cette manière il va tuer les Gillian qui arrivent au lieu de les assimiler. » J'esquive une fois encore. « Vous pouvez dire à Aizen-sama que je tiendrai le délai que je lui ai donné. »

« Okay. » Se contente de me dire le traître à la Soul Society avec son sourire signature après une autre esquive. « Je passerais le message, bye-bye ! »

Il s'en va en Shunpo non sans un espèce de salut de la main et son fameux sourire malsain. En moins de dix secondes il est en dehors de la porté de mon Pesquisa. Le problème qui reste est que ça ne calme pas le moins du monde le fou furieux que je dois surveiller. Il pousse un cri encore plus fort que les précédent et recommence à charger un Cero. Cependant cette fois il accumule de l'énergie pendant un temps bien plus long. Je pousse un soupir lassé.

« Il est temps de te calmer. » J'annonce d'une voix dépourvue d'émotions.

Je commence à charger ma propre attaque et je la libère une fois que la sienne est pratiquement sur moi. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je le supplante totalement. Une explosion de puissance modérée retentit dans le calme relatif de la forêt et il est projeté par la déflagration contre le sol où il s'écrase lourdement. Lorsque la fumée se disperse je constate plusieurs choses qui me donne une estimation assez précise de sa progression.

Premièrement il est encore conscient, c'est un bon point. Deuxièmement il commence déjà à se relever pour poursuivre, un autre bon point. Pour finir sur une note moins positive il est bien plus blessé que ce que j'avais prévu. Il reste encore un long chemin à parcourir. Tandis que je reprends ma position assisse un énième Gillian fait son apparition et ce grotesque festin peut se poursuivre.

* * *

Dans la salle d'entraînement du Noveno Espada ses deux Fraccións sont en plein milieu d'un échange tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. Loly tente de frapper sa sœur au niveau de la tête alors que cette dernière se défend en parant à l'aide de son avant bras. La cadette contre en visant l'abdomen de son aînée avec sa petite lame. Cette dernière s'échappe avec un Sonido pour réapparaître à quelques mètres.

S'ensuit plusieurs Balas qui ont pour but de restreindre les capacités de déplacement de la numéro 34 qui en dévie la plupart mais l'un d'eux la frappe au niveau du genou et lui fait perdre l'équilibre. La brune fonce pour s'engouffrer dans l'angle mort ainsi créé et lorsque son arme commence à descendre Menoly lui assène un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen qui lui coupe le souffle et la repousse. Elle a pourtant assez de portée et de vitesse pour entailler la blonde au niveau de la joue droite.

Sans perdre leur momentum les deux adversaires reprennent leur équilibre et foncent l'une sur l'autre. À mi-chemin leurs sabres respectifs s'entrechoquent en provoquant une légère onde de choc qui force le petit Hollow transformé qu'elles ont embarqué de force pour leur servir d'horloge à se cacher derrière un rocher. Elles restent à forcer l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de briser leurs gardes respectives.

Menoly se cabre d'un coup et sa sœur est emporté par sa propre force et bascule par dessus elle. Un nouveau coup de pied tente d'atteindre la même cible qu'avant mais Loly l'avait prévu et se protège en souriant, moqueuse. Elle se prend alors un crochet violent au niveau du visage et décolle. La numéro 34 se lance à sa suite. Au moment où le deuxième va connecter l'aînée se déplace en Sonido dans le dos de sa cadette et la frappe violemment entre les omoplates ce qui la renvoi sur le sol.

La brune plonge pour asséner le coup final mais quand elle arrive à destination son adversaire l'accueille à la dernière seconde avec un Bala qui la touche au visage à bout portant. Une explosion modérée résonne et la numéro 33 fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter lourdement en glissant sur le sol. Elle lutte contre l'inconscience mais sent bientôt une lame posée sur sa gorge.

Un gong se fait entendre pour signaler la fin du combat. Menoly quitte sa posture rigide et tombe à genoux essoufflée et en sueur. Elle prend de grandes inspirations pour réguler sa respiration tout en massant plusieurs endroits endoloris de son corps. Elle a de nombreuses coupures un peu partout sur son corps qui saignent plus ou moins ainsi que des brûlures. Sa sœur qui est dans un état similaire pousse un juron sonore d'avoir perdu et hurle comme sur du poisson pourri sur le membre de l'équipe de soin qui est aussi présent pour qu'il lui apporte de quoi rafistoler son visage qui est en partie noircit.

L'infirmier fait son office pendant que Menoly soigne toute seule ses blessures qui n'ont rien de sérieuses, sa sœur est plus touché. Elles se sont mises toutes les deux d'accord pour ne pas ménager leur efforts durant ces entraînement. Ainsi elles combattent jusqu'à que l'une d'elle soit trop amochée pour continuer. Les deux Fraccións ont choisit d'elle-même le planning : un jour de combat intensif puis un jour de ''repos'' où elles ne font que travailler leur physique et leurs réflexes.

Une fois que l'infirmier a fini deux tiers du visage de Loly est couvert de bandages. Heureusement ce n'est pas le côté qui abrite son œil qui a été touché et elle sera sur pieds le surlendemain pour recommencer. Elle est en colère de s'être fait avoir. Encore une fois elle a crié victoire trop tôt et sa sœur en a profité. Poussant un soupir de frustration elle se remet debout en laissant échapper une grimace.

La numéro 33 range son Zanpakutô dans ce qui reste de son uniforme et congédie tout le personnel présent mais sans oublier de leur ordonner de revenir dans deux jours comme à l'accoutumé. Les deux sœurs retournent dans leurs appartements avec une démarche lente et pleine de précautions. Elles ont l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque des premières sessions avec leur supérieur et c'est toujours aussi douloureux mais elles savent que la récompense au bout vaut la peine de saigner et davantage encore.

Une heure plus tard toutes les deux sont lavées, changées et se préparent à prendre leur repos nocturne. Loly a détaché ses cheveux et change une dernière fois ses pansements pour passer la nuit. Menoly fait de même tout en jetant son uniforme avec celui de son aînée. Ils sont bien trop abîmé pour resservir et bien qu'elles ait choisi un design particulier pour les habits elles songent à le modifier pour le rendre plus facile à fabriquer. Elles en ont déjà détruit plus d'une dizaine chacune et les responsables de la logistique leur ont dit qu'il fallait du temps pour les refaire.

Elles sentent alors plusieurs des leurs approcher. Une très grande puissance spirituelle accompagnée de trois moins importantes. Il n'y a qu'un seul groupe qui corresponde à cette description dans Las Noches mais ça n'explique en rien pourquoi elles viennent ici. Les deux locataires se préparent donc à les recevoir. Un fois habillées en quatrième vitesse et la frustration de Loly étouffée derrière quelques injures elles sont prêtes.

Les portes s'ouvrent et l'Espada Tercera entre dans les appartements de son homologue suivie de près par ses trois Fraccións. Les deux personnes présentes s'inclinent avec respect pour l'accueillir. Harribel s'avance silencieusement, les bras croisés comme à l'accoutumé et ne fait pas de commentaires en voyant le duo de Numéros mal en point. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ses subordonnées dont une en particulier qui éclate de rire avant de prendre la parole.

« Ha ha ha ! » S'esclaffe Emilou Apacci. « Vous verriez vos tronches ! On dirait que quelqu'un s'est servit de vous pour essuyer le sol ! »

Les Arrancars 34 et surtout 33 se contentent de serrer les dents pour ne rien dire. Elles n'ont pas reçu d'ordres spécifiques sur comment réagir si jamais on les provoquaient mais elles sont sûres et certaines que si leur maître apprend qu'elles ont fait du grabuge inutile pendant son absence les conséquences seront inimaginables. Elles restent donc muettes.

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer Apacci. » Dit Mila Rose, sardonique. « T'as fini dans le même état lors de notre premier entraînement. »

« Quoi !? » Rétorque la première, furieuse. « Répète ça pour voir espèce de gorille ! »

« Gorille !? » Répète la seconde, aussi en train de monter dans les tours. « Je vais t'apprendre la politesse moi ! »

Les voilà lancées dans une joute verbale aussi grossière que violente. Loly et Menoly observent la scène sans savoir comment réagir. La seule Espada féminine reste impassible à tout ça et les deux Fraccións du Noveno ne comprennent pourquoi leur supérieure est aussi laxiste. Si jamais elles avaient osé agir de cette manière en présence de Elior-sama elles auraient probablement passé des jours si ce n'est plus à se faire punir de la façon la plus douloureuse et impitoyable possible.

« Voudriez-vous bien arrêter ces enfantillages toutes les deux ? » Demande Sung-Sung d'une voix hautaine et détaché sans même les regarder. « Vous embarrassez Harribel-sama dans la demeure d'un autre Espada. »

« Tu veux te battre Sung-Sung !? » Hurlent en cœur les deux premières en se tournant dans un geste parfaitement coordonné vers la troisième.

Et ça repart de plus belle. Une veine commence à palpiter dangereusement sur la partie couverte du front de Loly et Menoly cache son expression de pitié en gardant la tête baissée. Cela dure encore une dizaine de secondes puis finalement leur maîtresse prend la parole d'une voix détachée ne montrant pas le moindre signe de colère ou de contrariété pourtant l'autorité qui s'en dégage est impossible à manquer.

« Cessez de vous disputer Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sung. » Ordonne-t-elle. « Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour ça. »

« À... À vos ordres, Harribel-sama... » Font-elles d'une seule voix, honteuse.

La Tercera Espada pose alors son regard sur les deux soldates de son homologue qui n'ont absolument rien dit depuis leur arrivé. Leurs expressions ont belles et bien montré qu'elles n'ont pas appréciées d'être insultées dans un premier temps. Puis que leur patience commençait à se tarir au fur et à mesure que la conversation de ses propres subordonnées se poursuivait. Pourtant elles n'ont pas eu un geste ni même une parole déplacée. Ce qui est une évolution assez spectaculaire depuis la fin de leur rôle dans la garde rapproché de Aizen.

« Je souhaite parler à Elior. » Déclare la seule femme de l'unité d'élite de Las Noches. « Je sais qu'il a quitté le palais il y a quelques jours. Pouvez-vous me renseigner sur sa position ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi polie avec ces deux lèches-bottes Harribel-sama ? » Demande Apacci à la fois surprise et choquée.

« Par qu'insulter un Fracción revient à insulter l'Espada qu'il sert. » Répond Sung-Sung avec condescendance. « Es-tu trop bête pour le comprendre ? » Continue-t-elle sur me même ton. « À moins que tu ne veuilles expliquer en personne à Gladius-sama pourquoi tu l'insultes ? » Termine la numéro 56 en cachant son sourire derrière sa longue manche avant que sa camarade ne réplique.

La concernée avale difficile sa salive en pensant à ce que les deux servantes agenouillées devant sa maîtresse ont enduré durant cette dernière année. Quand elle voit la brune trembler cela ne fait que renforcer ses frissons et elle préfère rejoindre le rang. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vue, par ce qu'elles ont la tête baissé, c'est que Loly tremblait à cause du rire qu'elle retenait en s'imaginant cette arriviste réduite en charpie par son seigneur à cause de sa grande gueule. Menoly s'est contenté d'un sourire mais l'image qu'elle avait dans la tête n'était pas très différente de celle de son aînée.

« Avez-vous une réponse à ma question ? » Reprend la Tercera, naturelle, comme si rien ne venait d'être dit.

« Nous sommes désolé Harribel-sama. » Fait la numéro 34 en s'inclinant davantage. « Gladius-sama nous a simplement informé qu'il partait dans la Forêt des Menos pour remplir la mission qui lui a été confié par Aizen-sama. »

« Quelle est cette mission ? » Interroge-t-elle.

« Notre maître doit tester le potentiel pour le combat de l'humaine qu'il a capturé. » Informe la numéro 33 en imitant sa sœur cadette.

« Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha ! » Rigole Mila-Rose à gorge déployée. « Elle va juste finir dans le bide du premier Hollow qui va passer ! »

« Tu es aussi idiote que miss Cervelle de Daim dirait-on... » Commente la plus calme des Fraccións de la visiteuse dans un soupir moqueur et lassé.

« Tu veux te battre Sung-Sung !? » Répètent-elles, tel un écho un peu pathétique de la première fois.

Une fois encore les trois recommencent à se prendre le bec à la manière de gamines indisciplinées et cela se poursuit pendant de longues secondes. Il faut que leur supérieure s'en mêle là aussi pour que en voir la fin. La Numéro 3 reprend ensuite la parole, toujours de sa voix calme et composée.

« Je souhaiterai connaître la raison de sa visite chez Barragan si sa mission ne concerne que l'humaine. » Questionne-t-elle, un rien plus inquisitrice dans sa façon de parler.

« Je... Je l'ignore Harribel-sama... » Répond Menoly en baissant la tête. « Gladius-sama m'a juste envoyé là-bas avec sa réponse. » Explique-t-elle en laissant sa peur du Segunda Espada remonter à la surface pour paraître plus crédible.

« Et quelle était cette réponse ? » Continue la puissante femme sans changer d'intonation.

« D... Deux mots... » Bégaye la blonde. « ''Je... Je refuse''. »

« Barragan n'est pas du genre à accepter les refus. Et encore moins les messagers porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles » Dit l'Espada. « Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait épargné ? »

« Barragan-sama... Il... Il m'a fait battre... Jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus tenir debout... Harribel-sama... » Déclare la cadette. « Il... M'a ensuite... Donné un message... Pour Gladius-sama... » Elle s'arrête pendant quelques secondes. « ''C... C'était... C'était ton dernier affront...'' »

En entendant la crainte qui transperce dans la voix de son interlocutrice ainsi qu'aux tremblements qui agitent sa petite silhouette Tier Harribel sait que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher plus loin. Elle décroise les bras et se résout à aller voir l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo en personne afin d'obtenir plus d'informations mais ne se fait pas d'illusions. Avant de repartir elle veut poser une dernière question aux deux combattantes sous ses yeux.

« Elior est partit et ne reviendra sous doute pas dans un futur immédiat alors pourquoi continuez-vous de combattre jusqu'au sang ? » Demande la Tercera Espada, la personne attentive au bien-être des femmes Arrancars au fond d'elle s'exprimant. « Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas vous arrêter afin de lui montrer que vous n'êtes pas resté inactive pourtant vous pourriez ralentir la cadence sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. »

« Merci de votre sollicitude Harribel-sama. » Répond Menoly au bout d'un instant, une fois la surprise initiale passée. « Mais... Comment dire... » Hésite-t-elle.

« Nous ne voulons pas devenir... Inutiles. » Complète Loly sur un ton presque solennel.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce et l'une des plus puissante Espada observe sans réagir les Fraccións à genoux tandis qu'une étrange lueur danse dans ses yeux. Dans son dos ses subalternes sont loin d'être calmes. Apacci et Mila-Rose pouffe sans un bruit à cause la déclaration qu'elle viennent d'entendre alors que Sung-Sung, quoique tout aussi moqueuse, est moins démonstrative et reste au stade du sourire.

« Je vois. » Répond la tercera en fermant lentement les paupières. Elle se détourne et prend le chemin de la sortie. « Venez, nous partons. »

* * *

Les lourdes portes menant aux quartiers du Noveno Espada se referment en raclant le sol de pierre tandis que quatre femmes en sortent. Les trois à l'arrière se mettent aussitôt à jacasser dès qu'elles sont assez loin pour ne plus être entendues. Il n'est pas très difficile de deviner le sujet de leur conversation. Leur maîtresse reste plongé dans ses pensées et n'écoute que d'une oreille.

« _Nous ne voulons pas devenir inutiles._ » Répète Apacci d'une manière déformée, sarcastique et méprisante. « Comme-ci elles allaient servir à quelque chose de toute façon ! »Dit-elle à haute voix.

« C'est sûr ! » Acquiesce Mila Rose pas moins tendre. « Elles auront beau s'entraîner cent ans elles n'arriveront jamais à notre niveau ! » Proclame-t-elle.

« Au moins elles ne pas fainéantes comme certaines personnes de ma connaissances... » Susurre Sung-Sung.

Une énième dispute d'adolescentes commence tandis que Harribel est plongée dans ses pensées. Il y a plusieurs choses qui ne vont pas ensemble. Les deux Fraccións de Elior semblent toujours autant effrayées et maltraitées par leur maître comme en témoigne la peur dans la voix de la blonde. Cependant leurs puissances sont devenues bien supérieures à celles qu'elles possédaient lorsqu'elles servaient Aizen. Une telle progression en si peu de temps ne s'explique que si elles ont un vrai désir de devenir fortes... Et on n'obtient pas ce genre d'état d'esprit lorsque l'on est soumit à un maître cruel et violent...

Comme à l'accoutumé il est difficile d'appréhender ce à quoi peut penser l'Espada Noveno. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi intellectuel que Aizen-sama mais il ne faut pas le sous-estimer pour autant. Sa force de combat est à ne pas négliger pourtant c'est son esprit qui est une arme effrayante avant toute autre chose.

Alors qu'elles se dirigent toutes les quatre en directions des quartiers de Barragan, Tier prête l'oreille à l'échange musclé entre ses trois gardes du corps. Elles essayent de déterminer qui est la plus forte entre elles trois cependant cela ressemble plus à un concours d'insultes. La Tercera cache un sourire. Malgré que ses trois protégées soient on ne peux plus bruyantes et parfois à la limite de l'insolence, elles lui permettent de ne jamais s'ennuyer. La solitude dans la vaste étendue désolée du Hueco Mundo est l'un des pires destins qui soit.

* * *

« Tu as menti à Harribel-sama ? » Questionne de manière rhétorique Loly, impressionnée.

« Elior-sama nous a confié sa position dans Las Noches durant son absence. » Déclare Menoly avec une immense fierté. « Je ne le décevrai pas. » Affirme-t-elle, confiante.

« Tu n'es pas là seule à vouloir ça tu sais. » Réplique la numéro 33, un grand sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

La numéro 34 lui rend son sourire et commence à retirer les bandages qui gênent ses articulations. Ses blessures sont encore loin d'être guéries et pourtant elle n'a pas envie d'attendre. En redressant la tête elle constate que sa sœur aînée a fait de même.

« On dirait que toi aussi tu n'as plus envie de dormir. » Dit la brune, amusé et plus motivé que jamais.

Elles se dirigent aussitôt vers le terrain d'entraînement. La plupart de leurs mouvements provoquent des réactions de protestations douloureuses de la part de leurs muscles pourtant elles les ignorent. Dans l'immédiat les deux sœurs n'ont qu'une seule envie : la prochaine fois qu'elles auront l'occasion de retrouver les Fraccións de l'Espada numéro 3, elles prendront un malin plaisir à leur montrer ce que veut vraiment dire essuyer le sol avec quelqu'un.

* * *

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis que Ichigo Kurosaki s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant toutes visites et allant jusqu'à ne pas manger. La première journée, des pleurs ininterrompus ont été audibles par toutes les personnes qui passaient à proximité, laissant une ambiance lugubre dans toute l'aile du bâtiment. Les deux autres ont été marquées par un silence de mort on ne peut plus inquiétant, surtout pour Rukia Kuchiki.

Cette dernière n'a pas bougé de sa place depuis que la Capitaine Unohana a tout dit à son ami : elle reste assisse à attendre devant la porte, à genoux. Son visage est marqué par le manque de sommeil et la désarroi. Elle ne sait pas comment agir pour réconforter le jeune homme car elle n'avait jamais imaginée qu'il puisse être à ce point touché. Urahara lui avait raconté qu'il avait eu une baisse de moral quand elle-même s'est fait rapatrier de force à la Soul Society à cause de son impuissance à lui. Pourtant ça n'avait duré qu'une petite heure et il avait rebondi de suite pour s'entraîner davantage et partir à son secours.

Mais maintenant il paraît atteint au plus profond de lui-même et la Shinigami se sent cruellement désemparé. Il n'est toujours pas sortit et les rares fois où elle l'entrevoit c'est quand Yamada Hanatarô entre pour vérifier son état... Il n'accepte personne d'autre que lui et ce n'est que par ce qu'il s'est imposé. Ichigo, lui, reste couché sur son futon, le dos tourné vers la porte, dans une pièce éclairée uniquement par les rayons du soleil qui passent au travers des lattes de bois qui composent la fenêtre.

Le quatrième jour s'achève et il n'y a rien de nouveau. Le soleil commence à disparaître sous l'horizon et la température baisse lentement. Une fois encore c'est Isane Kotestu qui approche avec une grande compassion de son homologue pour la faire partir. C'est ainsi depuis que le Remplaçant s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle vient le matin au lever du soleil et ne repart que le soir une fois qu'il est couché. Cependant sans l'intervention de la Vice-Capitaine de la Quatrième Division Rukia resterait sur place jusqu'à s'écrouler.

Sa Capitaine lui a dit de la laisser faire car le jeune homme devait sentir une présence près de lui pour qu'il puisse se rétablir plus vite. Pourtant elle ne veut pas que la noble adoptée reste obstinément ici à se ruiner la santé. Ce serait totalement contraire à leur mission première de médecin. Elle s'arrête au plus prêt de Rukia et la salue avant de prendre la parole.

« Kuchiki-san. » Dit-elle avec une grande gentillesse. « Il est tard, vous devez rentrer. »

« Je voudrais rester encore un peu Lieutenant Kotetsu. » Demande la Shinigami sans tourner la tête.

« Vous ne pouvez pas Kuchiki-san. » Répond la soignante. « Vous aussi avez besoin de repos. Vous ne l'aiderez pas si vous êtes hospitalisée à votre tour. »

« Je... » Commence-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre toute seule. « Vous avez raison... » Elle se lève dans un geste lent et salue la responsable. « Veuillez m'excuser et merci encore de me laisser rester près de lui. » Elle part alors sans se retourner.

La Vice-Capitaine tend le bras pour essayer de l'arrêter et de la réconforter mais elle aussi se stoppe en se souvenant des mots de sa supérieure. Elle ne les connaît pas suffisamment pour pouvoir vraiment les aider. Ils doivent trouver eux-même le moyen de se relever. Elle tourne les talons et retourne à ses autres devoirs malgré une tristesse bien présente sur le visage.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki passe les portes du manoir familiale des Kuchiki en saluant distraitement les sentinelles. Beaucoup de pensées funestes défilent dans sa tête même si elle tente de les chasser. Un souvenir en particulier revient sans cesse : la mort de Shiba Kaien.

Même maintenant elle ne s'est toujours pas totalement pardonnée la mort de son ancien mentor. Il avait beau être immature, familier au point d'être grossier, voir parfois intrusif, c'était quelqu'un de formidable. Ichigo lui ressemble sur tellement de points qu'elle a parfois l'impression d'avoir connu deux frères. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne supporte pas de le voir dépérir de cette manière. La séparation avec son ancien Vice-Capitaine a été bien trop douloureuse... Elle ne veut plus jamais vivre ça.

Elle bute alors dans une personne qui venait en sens contraire et en levant la tête elle se fige. C'est son frère adoptif qu'elle n'a absolument pas entendue ni vue venir. Celui-ci l'observe de son regard analytique et détaché habituel et ne dit pas un mot. Elle, s'incline aussitôt pour s'excuser.

« Pardonnez-moi, Nii-sama ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Ton esprit est ailleurs dernièrement, Rukia. » Répond-t-il sur un ton monocorde qui ne laisse pas apparaître la moindre trace de colère ni de contrariété. « Désires-tu converser à ce sujet ? » Demande le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. « Je peux prêter oreille à ces problèmes si cela se trouve nécessaire. »

Elle se relève et regarde son frère d'adoption avec une expression surprise. Auparavant il était toujours froid et distant, presque méprisant mais depuis le sauvetage de Ichigo il se montre de plus en plus ouvert. Il est toujours un peu distant cependant elle n'a plus cette impression d'être une étrangère à ses yeux. Il a toujours éludé le sujet quand vient le moment de parler de leur conversation entre le jeune Remplaçant et lui devant les ruines du Sôkyoku. Pourtant elle pense que c'est de là que vient le changement qu'elle observe aujourd'hui.

« C'est... » Hésite la Shinigami, manquant encore d'assurance. « C'est à propos d'Ichigo, Nii-sama. » Elle marque une pause pour réfléchir à la suite et combattre la fatigue lancinante qui commence à l'envahir. « Cela fait trois jours qu'il s'est enfermé dans les quartiers de la Quatrième Division et qu'il ne montre pas le moindre signe de vie... »

Une étrange lueur passe dans les yeux du chef de clan l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Il sait déjà que le jeune humain vit une période pour le moins compliqué mais il ne pensait que s'en était à ce point. Il attend que sa sœur reprenne la parole en silence pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Nii-sama... » Se lamente Rukia en faisant tout son possible pour retenir ses larmes devant lui. « L'enlèvement d'Inoue et la mort de son amie Tatsuki Arisawa l'ont blessé... Terriblement blessé... Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider... Il ne veut pas me voir... Je suis perdue... »

Byakuya pose alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'unique famille de sa femme disparue et adresse une regard pénétrant à son interlocutrice. Mais ce ne sont pas des yeux qui vous accusent de faiblesse qui l'observe. Ce sont ceux d'une personne droite et résolue qui ne prétend pas tout savoir, seulement ceux de quelqu'un qui veut apporter une aide sincère.

« Il est jeune Rukia, très jeune, sans doute trop. » Dit-il d'une voix composée. « Je tiens pour acquis que tu vois en lui un homme accompli et là encore tu as probablement raison. » Ajoute le Capitaine. « Cependant tu ne dois pas oublier que tout homme repose sur des Piliers. » Explique-t-il, plein de sagesse. « Cela peut être des convictions, des personnes et bien d'autres choses encore. Cependant il est facile de briser même le plus inflexible des hommes lorsque l'on connaît le moyen de détruire ce qui le soutient. »

« Je... je ne comprends pas, Nii-sama. » Avoue la membre de la treizième division.

« N'oublie que sa vie a été très courte par rapport à la nôtre, Rukia. » Lui rappelle son frère. « Toute celle-ci a été construite par la disparition tragique de sa mère. Il s'est juré ce jour là que plus jamais un autre être cher à son cœur ne perdra la vie tant qu'il en aurait le pouvoir. » Il marque une pause. « Pourtant aujourd'hui il a été un témoin impuissant d'une vie volée et d'une autre probablement anéantie. Vies pour lesquelles il aurait donné la sienne. » Un nouvel arrêt. « Nous, Shinigami, vivons avec le deuil. Il fait partie intégrante de notre identité. Ichigo Kurosaki est un être humain à l'aube de sa vie. La mort est pour lui un concept étranger. »

Rukia comprend d'un coup ce que veut lui dire son frère et qu'elle savait déjà. Pleurer les morts n'est pas une chose que les Shinigamis font longtemps. Ils sont les agents qui garantissent l'équilibre entre la vie et l'après-vie. Pour eux la mort n'est rien d'autre qu'un aspect essentiel et surtout naturel de l'existence. Pourtant cela ne fait que la laisser avec toujours plus de questions.

« Mais comment faire alors, Nii-sama ? » Questionne-t-elle. « Comment puis-je l'aider ? » Ajoute la combattante, pratiquement suppliante.

« Il te faut lui rappeler que sa perte n'est pas totale. » Répond Byakuya. « Les Piliers qui le soutiennent sont ses amis du Monde Réel et plusieurs des nôtres en ce lieu. Sa négligence a peut-être conduit à la destruction de l'un d'entre eux mais que les autres sont toujours là. » Il lâche l'épaule se sa sœur adoptive. « Impose toi à lui, même contre sa volonté. Sers-toi de sa mémoire pour réveiller son cœur. Dit lui que son but n'est pas encore vain, qu'il peut toujours protéger ceux qui restent encore à ses côtés. »

Une grande chaleur commence à se répandre à l'intérieure de la poitrine de l'amie de Ichigo qui se rend compte alors qu'elle aurait dû suivre son intuition la première fois. Elle a envie de se gifler pour sa stupidité et ne parvient pas à retenir ses larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Elle les essuie rapidement pour s'incline en prenant la parole d'une voix qui a retrouvé toute sa vigueur et sa combativité.

« Je vous remercie infiniment Nii-sama ! » S'exclame-t-elle, pleine d'une détermination renouvelée. « Veuillez m'excuser pour vous avoir montrée une facette si déprimante de ma personnalité. »

« N'ai pas honte de montrer ta tristesse Rukia. » Affirme le Capitaine, toujours impassible avec pourtant une certaine touche de fierté dans la voix. « Prend néanmoins garde de ne pas la laisser te submerger en présence de ceux qui pourrait la changer en arme contre toi. »

La petite Shinigami acquiesce puis demande congé expressément. Ce que son frère lui accorde sans tressaillir et elle s'éloigne rapidement avec une seule destination en tête. Elle s'arrête pourtant d'un coup en semblant réaliser quelque chose. Elle se retourne lentement et remarque que le chef de clan est toujours là à attendre comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle allait faire ça. Elle reprend la conversation, encore un peu hésitante.

« Nii-sama... ? » L'interpellé attend la question patiemment et elle finit par se lancer. « Pensez-vous que Inoue Orihime soit une traîtresse à notre cause ? »

« Je reconnais la logique du raisonnement du Capitaine Commandant. » Admet Byakuya sur un ton détaché, ce qui chagrine un peu sa sœur. « Néanmoins, Aizen a réussi à se jouer de nous pendant plus d'un siècle et nous n'avons toujours pas été témoin de la fin de son complot. » Nuance-t-il. « Je réserve ainsi mon jugement sur la culpabilité de cette jeune humaine tant que des preuves formelles n'auront pas été présentées. »

On ne peut plus heureuse d'avoir eue la confirmation que son frère garde malgré tout un certain doute sur la trahison de son amie, Rukia le remercie encore une fois profusément puis s'en va. Retournant au cœur du Seireitei à pleine vitesse elle se demande comment elle va approcher le problème. Ne trouvant pas de solution elle se décide donc à juste claquer la porte si fort que ça va le sortir de sa léthargie.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki arrive dans la pièce qui sert de sanctuaire à sa défunte épouse, Hisana Kuchiki. L'autel est richement décoré avec des fleurs toujours fraîches, des baguettes d'encens qui se consument délicatement et plusieurs objets personnels lui ayant appartenu. Le point central étant un simple portrait datant de l'époque juste après le mariage, avant que la maladie ne l'emporte lentement.

Le veuf se place devant et commence une prière silencieuse. Même maintenant son amour pour cette femme ne s'est en rien terni. Au départ elle est arrivé en tant que simple servante mais avec le temps qui passait Byakuya a été de plus en plus séduit par cette ''pouilleuse'', comme l'appelait parfois les membres les plus élitistes du clan Kuchiki. Elle était simple, toujours souriante, courageuse et surtout ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

De fil en aiguille elle est devenu la servante personnelle du maître de maison et c'est de là qu'a réellement commencée leur relation. L'annonce de leur mariage a eu l'effet d'une bombe et il a dû batailler pendant un long moment pour faire accepter son choix auprès des anciens. Ce n'est que lorsque son grand-père accepta la jeune femme au cours d'une rencontre on ne peut plus solennelle que les protestations ont cessées.

« Votre sœur est devenue une femme forte et indépendante, ma tendre épouse. » Déclare Byakuya en s'adressant au portrait. « Vous seriez fière d'elle. »

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki arrive en quatrième vitesse au dispensaire mais essaye quand même d'être la plus discrète possible pour ne pas alarmer toute la garnison. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de son ami elle ne prend pas le temps de remettre son uniforme en place. Elle ouvre le battant à la volé ce qui le fait claquer bruyamment quand il se bloque au bout de la glissière.

« Ichigo ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « Il faut que l'on parle ! »

Elle se fige de suite dans son mouvement en voyant qui se trouve là. Yoruichi est debout devant le jeune homme avec les main sur les hanches et le fixe avec un regard sévère. Elle porte ses habituels vêtements colorés et tourne la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante. Ichigo est toujours dans son futon, seul son buste est relevé. Il se tourne lui aussi vers la Shinigami et affiche une expression de surprise morose en la voyant débarquer de cette manière.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez là, Yoruichi-dono. » Dit Rukia en s'inclinant pour la saluer.

« Pas de problèmes. » Répond nonchalamment la femme chat. « Je crois que de toute façon toi aussi tu es venu pour secouer les puces à ce grand dadais. »

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et l'ancienne espionne lui laisse la place en reculant d'un pas. Elle la remercie et va s'installer en face de lui tandis qu'il suit son mouvement d'air absent. On dirait presque un robot sur auto-pilote. Elle prend une grande et profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Ichigo... Je sais que tu souffres énormément en ce moment. » Reconnaît-elle, pleine de compassion. « Mais tu ne dois pas rester ici à te morfondre » Il reste sans réaction. « Il faut te ressaisir ! Rien ne pourra ramener Tatsuki mais Inoue est toujours retenue par Aizen, tu dois la sauver ! »

Il frémit à la mention du nom de son ami décédée mais la réaction la plus inquiétante est celle quand il entend le nom de la deuxième. Il se met à rire... Mais ce n'est pas un rire joyeux... Ça ressemble plus à une espèce de hululement sinistre... Il s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes puis se met à pleurer de nouveau. Une expression impossible à déchiffrer se forme sur le visage de sa professeur de Bankaï. Il répond alors.

« La sauver... ? » Répète-t-il dans un écho vide de tout sentiment joyeux. « Avec quoi... ? Vous m'avez pris mon Zanpakutô et vous avez dit à tout le monde que Inoue est une traîtresse... » Il s'affaisse pratiquement. « Je suis seul... Et impuissant... »

Un silence de mort s'installe dans la pièce. Plus personne ne fait un geste et le temps lui-même semble s'être arrêté. Une lueur de colère passe dans les yeux de l'ex-Capitaine de la Deuxième Division. Pourtant elle se retient en voyant que Rukia se lève lentement et par ce qu'elle a deviné la suite. Cette dernière lève le bras... Et frappe son ami d'un direct du droit violent sans la moindre retenue.

Le Remplaçant est soulevé de terre et envoyé contre le mur à un mètre derrière lui, cul par dessus tête. Il se retrouve la tête plaqué contre le sol et le fesses contre le mur dans un position grotesque. Son futon lui retombe rapidement sur la tête en cachant son expression étonnée de personne prise au dépourvue. Il se passe une dizaine de secondes durant lesquelles le seul bruit audible est celui de la respiration haletante de la Shinigami qui masse son poignet endolori. Ce crétin a toujours le crane aussi dur.

Finalement Ichigo émerge brutalement de sous sa couverture, se remet debout d'un geste et se tourne aussitôt vers la responsable de son culbute. Celle-ci sourie largement en voyant la marque des phalanges de sa main on ne peut plus visible sur sa joue gauche. Il est très en colère et pourtant c'est déjà un bon signe : il réagit enfin à quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de cinglée !? » S'exclame-t-il.

« Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas frappé plus fort, tronche de carotte ! » Réplique Rukia en le pointant du doigt. « Depuis quand es-tu devenu un faiblard qui se laisse abattre par ce que les autres font et disent !? » Demande son amie. « Tu es seul !? Tu es impuissant !? Qui a décidé ça !? Moi !? Certainement pas ! Les shinigamis !? Non plus ! C'est toi et toi seul qui te morfond dans ton coin ! »

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre, demi-portion ! » Rétorque Ichigo à son tour, véhément. « Je ne peux pas me battre sans mon Zanpakutô et c'est le vieux qui l'a ! Tu crois quoi !? Qu'il va me le rendre gentiment alors qu'il m'a fait cloîtré ici !? »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire !? » Contre la Shinigamie, intraitable. « Alors c'est là que s'arrête ton courage !? Tu te dégonfles par ce que tu n'as plus ton arme !? Par pitié Ichigo, tu es peut-être borné, imprudent, arrogant sur les bords mais je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche ! » Continue-t-elle, implacable. « Rappel-toi ce que veux dire ton nom ! Ce que tu t'es promis il y a longtemps ! Tu veux vraiment chez toi et raconter à ta famille que tu as abandonné une amie qui avait besoin de toi !? »

« Laisse mes sœurs et mon père en dehors de ça, Rukia ! » Menace l'adolescent. « Sinon je te jure que... »

« Que quoi !? » L'interrompt son amie. « Tu t'es mis en tête, toi tout seul, que tu n'es pas à la hauteur ! » Lui redit-elle encore une fois. « Et ensuite !? Même si c'est vrai qu'est-ce que ça change !? Ton adversaire est trop fort !? Alors entraîne toi encore plus dur ! Surpasse-le ! _Reprend-lui ce qui t'appartiens !_ »

« TATSUKI NE VA PAS REVENIR À LA VIE MÊME SI JE TUE CE SALOPARD DE ELIOR ! » Hurle l'aîné Kurosaki avec toute sa rage.

« TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA SEULE AMIE QUE TU AS, ABRUTI !? » Répond Rukia tout aussi fort que lui.

Un nouveau silence s'installe dans la chambre et cette fois Ichigo semble vraiment touché au plus profond de lui par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il reste les yeux rivés sur ceux de sa partenaire Shinigamie comme s'il la mettait au défi de cligner des paupières. Soudain les souvenirs de ses batailles passées en compagnie de ses amis lui reviennent brutalement en mémoire... Puis une nouvelle émotion le submerge comme un tsunami... La honte...

« Elle a raison, Ichigo. » Confirme Yoruichi qui était restée à l'écart jusqu'à présent. « Chad et Uryu n'hésiteront pas à partir au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Orihime, avec où sans toi. » Révèle, assez inutilement, la combattante. « Mais sans toi ils n'ont aucune chance de réussite. C'est toi et personne d'autre qui porte le manteau du leader, qui assure l'unité de votre groupe. » Une courte pause. « Et ils le savent. »

« Quoique Ishida-san ne le reconnaîtra jamais. » Nuance Rukia avec une expression un peu moqueuse.

« Mouais... C'est sûr... » Murmure faiblement le Remplaçant avec un sourire timide. « C'est bien son genre... À ce borné de Quatre-yeux... »

« Ichigo... » Dit doucement la Shinigamie en se rapprochant de son ami. « Je connais ta douleur. Celle de perdre un être cher... Kaien-dono... » Bégaye-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix composée. « Kaien-dono était un peu comme un second grand frère pour moi... Tout comme je sais que Tatsuki a toujours la place d'une sœur au fond de toi... »

« Je l'ai laissé mourir Rukia... » Dit le jeune homme, affligé et honteux qui partage enfin sa souffrance. « J'aurai dû être là pour la protéger... Mais au lieu de ça je me battais contre Grimmjow... Et je n'ai même pas gagné... »

« Ça n'a pas la moindre importance maintenant Ichigo. » Affirme son amie. « Je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que toi mais crois-tu qu'elle aurait acceptée que tu laisses Inoue aux main de Aizen ? » Questionne-t-elle de de façon rhétorique.

« Non. Certainement pas. » Répond Ichigo en retrouvant petit à petit sa vigueur habituelle. « Je crois plutôt qu'elle me botterait le derrière jusqu'à que je me bouge... Après avoir transformé mon visage en punching-ball. »

« Et c'est bien ce que je compte faire tant que tu ne te seras pas repris. » Confirme la Shinigamie avec un sourire.

« Garde tes pieds là où ils sont la naine. » Répond l'adolescent en levant les bras en position de défense. « Tu as beau faire la taille d'un nain de jardin tu frappes aussi fort que Zaraki parfois. »

« Ho ho. » Ricane la concerné avec une veine qui palpite sur sa tempe. « On dirait que tu vas mieux. Je vais donc pouvoir te réapprendre le respect dès maintenant. »

Yoruichi se met à sourire largement en les voyant de nouveau se comporter comme ils le font d'habitude. Elle aurait eue du mal à le réveiller par elle-même mais au final elle a juste eue besoin d'en rajouter un petit peu pour compléter le tableau. Rapidement les deux commencent à parler de la manière de récupérer son Zanpakutô. C'est là que la femme chat se décide à entrer dans la conversation.

« Il va falloir que tu attendes qu'il te soit rendu Ichigo. » Explique-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça Yoruichi-san. » Répond le Remplaçant, fermement décidé à ne plus traîner. « Je ne laisserais pas Inoue là-bas une minute de plus. »

« Je voudrais moi aussi aller à son secours Ichigo. » Dit l'ancienne espionne, très sérieuse. « Mais on ne sait rien de l'endroit où se terre Aizen. Le peu de rapport que nous avons disent simplement que sa forteresse fait probablement trois fois la taille du Seireitei. »

Les deux amis écarquillent les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, surtout Rukia. Elle a apprit à l'Académie que l'endroit de résidence des Dieux de la Mort est vaste : il faut quatre jours en marchant pour le traverser à son point le plus large. Jusqu'à quel point un homme peut-il être arrogant pour se faire bâtir un palais de cette dimension !?

« Bien sûr il y a fort à parier que, outre la présence des Arrancars, toute une batterie de systèmes de sécurité quadrille en permanence chaque couloir. » Fait Yoruichi avec un geste nonchalant. « Je pense d'ailleurs que plusieurs avant-postes doivent se trouver une peu partout autour de Las Noches afin de prévenir une éventuelle invasion. » Elle croise les bras. « Aizen n'est pas du genre à laisser les choses à moitiés faites. »

« Raison de plus pour récupérer mon Zanpakutô rapidement ! » Réplique le jeune homme. « Je n'imagine même pas ce que ce salaud va faire subir à Inoue ! Et je veux lui retirer son sourire en coin de son visage moi-même ! » Il s'arrête et serre les poings sous l'effet de la colère. « Je dois lui faire payer la mort de Tastuki ! »

« Je sais que ça ne va pas vous plaire Yoruichi-dono, mais ne pouvez-vous pas vous introduire dans les quartiers de la Première Division et récupérer le Zangestu de Ichigo ? » Demande Rukia.

« L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. » Admet-elle sans changer d'expression faciale. « Cependant le Capitaine Commandant connaît bien la manie de Ichigo de foncer tout droit. »

« Et Alors ? » Questionne le concerné, agacé.

« Il garde ton Zanpakutô dans ses appartements privés dont le seul accès se trouve derrière son bureau qu'il ne quitte que pour les réunions entre Capitaines ce qui ne l'éloigne que de quelques mètres de plus. » Explique la combattante. « Et ce vieux renard est bien trop prudent pour que je puisse passer si près de lui sans me faire remarquer. » Elle ferme les yeux. « Ce serait du suicide. »

« Dans ce cas je vais aller le voir moi-même et l'obliger à me le rendre ! » S'exclame-t-il, énervé et quelque part blessé du comportement de Yamamoto.

Il se dirige d'un pas décidé en direction de la porte. On dirait qu'il va aller le rencontrer de suite, en pleine nuit. Rukia tente de l'en dissuader et d'attendre au moins demain. Il ne trouvera que porte close à cette heure-là et le Vice-Capitaine Sasakibe est en encore moins permissif qu'une prison. Il réplique bien sûr qu'il s'en moque. L'ex-tueuse reprend alors la parole.

« Kisuke pense que Aizen a enlevé Inoue pour l'aider à réveiller le Hogyoku totalement ainsi que pour ses pouvoirs de guérisons. » Révèle Yoruichi. « Elle est trop précieuse pour lui. Il ne lui fera rien. »

« Quoi !? » S'écrie Ichigo, révulsé. « C'est pour ça que Urahara-san a refusé de l'entraîner ? » Demande-t-il, perspicace. « Par ce qu'il ne voulait pas que Aizen remarque ses pouvoirs ? »

« C'est exact. » Confirme la femme chat. « Mais aussi par qu'il sait et Aizen n'est pas en reste que tu feras tout pour lui sauver la vie, comme tu l'as fait pour Rukia. »

« Comment ça ? » Dit le Remplaçant qui est perdu cette fois.

« Ce traître a profité de notre ''invasion'' lors de notre première venue ici pour mettre son plan à exécution, puisqu'il savait que tu aurais acquis assez de force pour surpasser un Vice-Capitaine et échapper à un Capitaine. » Elle pointe le doigt vers lui. « Mais tu as fait mieux que ça encore. Tu as vaincu non pas un mais deux Capitaines. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport... » Avoue Ichigo, toujours perplexe.

« Ton potentiel et ta vitesse de croissance sont de loin supérieurs à ce qu'il avait prévu. » Explique-t-elle. « Tu es aussi le seul Shinigami de niveau Capitaine qui n'ait pas été exposé à son Kyôga Suigetsu. » Elle marque une pause. « En clair : tu es le seul qui a une _vraie chance_ de pouvoir le battre. »

« M... Moi... ? » Bégaye l'adolescent qui n'avait pas pensé si loin.

« Oui, Ichigo. » Acquiesce son ancien professeur. « Aizen le sait. Touts les Capitaines le savent. C'est pour cela que Genryûsaï est aussi prudent avec toi. Tu es notre atout. Il ne veut pas que tu fonces tête baissée en plein milieu de la forteresse ennemie et que tu sois capturé. »

Le jeune homme et son amie sont sous le choc. Ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout pensés aux conséquences. Ils ont envie de hurler que ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner Inoue. Mais le seul fait d'imaginer qu'il pourrait se faire piéger et qu'il pourrait attaquer son amie si jamais il était sous l'effet de cet hypnose, fait presque s'arrêter le cœur de Ichigo. C'est alors que Rukia relance la conversation.

« Mais Le Capitaine-Commandant est le plus fort de touts les Shinigani ! » S'exclame-t-elle. « Ne peut-il pas le vaincre en utilisant une technique assez puissante !? »

« Je suis sûre qu'il en a plusieurs en réserve. » Dit posément Yoruichi. « Mais les ravages que cela causerait serait aberrants. » Elle croise de nouveau les bras. « C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'a utilisé son Bankaï qu'une seule fois durant ces milles dernières années. Son Shikaï seul est déjà synonyme de destruction à grande échelle. »

Encore une fois les deux avalent leur salive avec difficulté. Savoir qu'un combattant aussi redoutable soit réduit à l'impuissance, à cause du pouvoir d'un seul Zanpakutô, fait froid dans le dos.

« En ce qui concerne Tatsuki je pense qu'il reste encore un moyen de la sauver. » Annonce la femme chat.

« Q... Qu... Quoi !? » Dit Ichigo qui n'en parvient plus à parler. Rukia est à peu près dans le même état. « Mais... Elle est... Elle a été... »

« Je sais. » Interrompt Yoruichi. « Mais Kisuke faisait des relevés spirituels durant ton combat contre Grimmjow et j'ai vu les résultats de mes yeux. Un Arrancar qui possède la capacité de camoufler toute trace de son Reiatsu a été envoyé spécialement pour elle. J'ai vu son âme être emportée par un Garganta. »

Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre durant une longue minute. On dirait bien que les cerveaux du jeune homme et de son amie Shinigamie viennent tout simplement de s'arrêter brusquement. Finalement c'est Ichigo qui se reprend le plus vite et il redémarre au quart de tour.

« Mais pourquoi !? » Crie-t-il. « Elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! Elle n'a pas le moindre pouvoir ! »

« Kiuske et moi savons tout ça aussi Ichigo. » Dit l'ancienne Capitaine. « Il a fait ça pour avoir un moyen de pression sur Orihime et pour te donner une deuxième raison de l'attaquer précipitamment. »

« Je jure qu'il va regretter d'avoir touché à mes amis. » Fulmine le Remplaçant, la haine perçant à chacun de ses mots, au bout de quelques secondes. « Qui a fait ça ? » Interroge le jeune homme, véhément. « Qui est l'Arrancar qui l'a enlevé ? »

« Tu le sais déjà Ichigo. » Dit Yoruichi, très sérieuse. « Elior Gladius. »

Touts les résidents dans un rayon de plus de cent mètres sont d'un coup pris de sueurs froides tandis que les plus faibles d'entre eux ont l'impression d'être écrasé par un étau de Reiastsu d'une rare violence. Dans la pièce les deux femmes ne parviennent pas à cacher une certaine inquiétude. Au milieu de la colère légitime du jeune homme, relayée par son reiatsu, se trouve une autre chose qui n'a jamais été là avant... Quelque chose de bien plus sombre et dangereux... De la haine...

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 10 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus !**

 **A la prochaine :D**


End file.
